A Game called Love
by Kuhaku
Summary: [CHAPTER 20 ; Worried] Cinta itu manis, dia selalu berpikir begitu, Kuroko Tetsuya selalu. Sepertinya dia terlalu naif, berpikir bahwa cinta selalu manis. Apakah cinta yang manis akan berpihak pada Kuroko? Read to find out dan review please.. don't like don't read. Inspired by 'One of Repetition-Kagamine Rin' AkaKuro
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

**A Game called Love**

**Pairing: AkaKuro, slight KiKuro**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki seorang ( Kalau author yang punya bakal berubah jadi Kuroko no Harem )**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst**

**Rated: T**

**Warning!: OOC, Slash, Typo, Failed, BL, Yaoi, Sho-ai**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Doumo.. minna-san.. Auhtor Kuhaku balik lagi... Kali ini genre nya angst. Silahkan dibaca dan tolong review ya 'v' tapi ga maksa, kok.. Ah, btw.. Author mendapat inspirasi dari lagu one of repetition by Kagamine Rin. Bagi yang belum pernah liat, bisa cari video nya di youtube "One of repetition AkaKuro" Author suka banget lagu ini . ( lha kok curhat?) udah.. langsung baca aja.. bagi yang tidak tertarik membaca ff author, silahkan bisa pencet tombol back ^^**

**.**

**.**

**douzo...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Matahari pun sudah mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Namun, hal ini tidak menyulutkan semangat seorang pemuda 14 tahun untuk berlatih di gym. Berlatih apa? Tentu saja basket. Suara decitan sepatu milik pemuda ini terdengar dengan jelas. Semua anggota klub basket sudah pulang terlebih dahulu ke rumah mereka ini sengaja tinggal lebih lama agar bisa melatih kemampuan basketnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya namanya. Seorang pemuda 14 tahun. Ia duduk di bangku kelas dua SMP Teiko. Pemuda 14 tahun ini memiliki surai _baby blue_ dan manik secerah langit musim panas. Pemuda ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai seorang pemuda yang _kawaii _. Rambut _baby blue_ nya yang lembut, mata biru muda yang besar dan bundar, tinggi 155 cm. Hobinya adalah membaca buku di perpustakaan. Minuman favoritnya adalah vanilla milkshake. Hawa keberadaannya yang tipis membuat dirinya tidak punya teman disekolah, selain itu ia memang tidak suka keramainan, ia lebih suka dengan suasana sunyi yang damai.

Menurutnya, kemampuan basket dirinya sendiri kurang—sangat kurang. Ia tidak bisa mendrible bola atau shooting. Karena itu, ia hanya mendapat posisi di _third string_. Sering ia memperhatikan anggota _first string_ berlatih basket tiap siang. Satu kata yang tepat menggambarkan mereka. 'Keren' adalah kata yang tepat. Kuroko sering mendengar bahwa tim basket mereka hampir— tidak.. tidak pernah kalah dalam pertandingan lawan tim dari sekolah lain.

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Kuroko mengambil botol air minum miliknya di bangku dalam gym. Ia meneguk air itu dengan cepat lalu kembali berlatih basket. Ia berlatih beberapa jam hingga akhirnya matahari sudah tenggelam di barat dan hari sudah benar-benar gelap. Ia melihat jam di ponselnya.

'Ah.. sudah jam 7 malam. Aku harus pulang sebelum _Okaa_-san marah.' Ujar Kuroko dalam hati.

Kuroko mengambil handuk dan botol minum miliknya lalu berjalan menuju ke loker tempat dimana ia meletakan tasnya. Ia membuka loker lalu mengganti baju yang ia gunakan untuk latihan dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia lalu membereskan semua barang yang ia bawa, melipat bajunya dan memasukan ponsel ke saku celana. Setelah yakin tak ada barang yang tertinggal, ia membawa tas nya lalu menutup loker dan pulang ke rumah. Sebelum pulang ke rumah, ia mampir ke restoran favoritnya, Maji Burger. Ia masuk dan membeli segelas vanilla milkshake kesukaannya. Ia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sambil menyesap vanilla milkshake yang ia beli, menyusuri kota Tokyo yang penuh dengan banyak orang.

"_Tadaima_, _Okaa_-san."

"Ah, _Okaeri_, Tetsuya. Ayo, makan dulu."

"_Ha'i_, _Okaa_-san."

Kuroko lalu pergi ke lantai dua, ke kamar tidurnya. Ia membuka pintu berdaun coklat itu lalu masuk ke kamar. Sederhana saja kamarnya, tempat tidur, meja belajar, dan meja kecil di bawah dengan dinding bercat biru muda serta lantai menggunakan karpet putih. Ia meletakan tas yang ia bawa di atas meja belajarnya lalu tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya, ia kembali turun ke bawah untuk makan malam. Kuroko makan dengan tenang, _Okaa_-san dan _Otou_-san nya sudah makan malam terlebih dahulu jadi ia sendirian di meja makan. Setelah selesai makan malam, Kuroko mencuci piring serta alat makan dan gelas yang ia gunakan. Kuroko lalu naik ke lantai dua. Ia mengambil handuk miliknya dan bergegas mandi.

'Haah.. begini lebih baik' gumam Kuroko setelah selesai mandi. Badannya sudah kembali segar. Mandi air dingin setelah berlatih basket berjam-jam membuatnya merasa nyaman. Seusai mandi, Kuroko mengambil PR yang harus ia kumpulkan besok dan langsung mengerjakannya. Memang tak ada yang istimewa dari keseharian pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini. Begitulah rutinitasnya. Ia mengerjakan PR nya dengan serius. Ya, Kuroko merupakan siswa teladan di sekolah.

"Ah.. akhirnya selesai." Pemuda surai _baby blue_ itu meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk di lantai lalu melihat ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya.

"Gawat.. sudah jam 11. Aku harus tidur sekarang." Kuroko lalu bergegas membereskan buku-buku sekolahnya. Ia memasukan buku yang harus ia bawa ke sekolah besok. Setelah yakin semuanya beres dan tidak ada yang terlupakan, Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidur. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur yang empuk itu. Karena sudah ngantuk ditambah dengan tempat tidur yang empuk, Kuroko pun langsung terlelap.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. First Meeting

**Chapter 1**

Cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat sela-sela korden mengusik tidur nyenyak Kuroko. Ia pun terbangun. Kuroko duduk di atas tempat tidur dan mengusap kedua matanya, berusaha memfokuskan pandangan. Setelah merasa benar-benar bangun, Ia menyingkap selimut biru muda yang ia gunakan dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju lantai kamar yang dingin. Kuroko mengambil handuknya yang tergantung lalu mandi dengan air hangat. Ia memakai seragam sekolahnya, mengambil tas lalu turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

"_Ohayou_, Tetsuya.."sapa ibu dan ayahnya.

"_Ohayou_, _Okaa_-san, _Otou_-san." Balas Kuroko

"Ayo, sarapan._Okaa_-san sudah membuatkan roti dan teh untukmu."

"_Ha'i_, _Okaa_-san."

Kuroko duduk di sebelah ayahnya yang sedang membaca Koran dan menyesap kopi. Seperti biasa, Kuroko makan dengan tenang.

"_Gochisousama_" ucap Kuroko setelah menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia lalu mengambil tas sekolah nya dan pergi ke beranda memakai sepatu.

"Tetsuya, sebaiknya kau membawa payung. Sepertinya akan turun hujan." Ujar ibunya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya cerah, _Okaa_-san."

"_Okaa_-san lihat di ramalan cuaca hari ini, Tetsuya."

"Oh.. tidak usah, _Okaa_-san."

"Hmm.. baiklah.."

"_Ittekimasu_"

"_Itterasshai_, Tetsuya."

Kuroko pun berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Ia membuka pintu rumah dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju sekolah melewati jalanan Tokyo yang penuh orang yang berangkat kerja dan sekolah. Musim panas di Tokyo memang kadang merepotkan. Suhu yang sudah panas semakin panas, Kuroko menyusuri jalan yang penuh dengan pepohonan rindang di samping jalan. Angin semilir yang berhembus mengurangi suhu panas yang dirasakan Kuroko. Ia berjalan sambil membaca novel yang baru saja ia beli lusa kemarin. Memang jalan yang ditempuh lebih jauh, namun pohon rindang membuat Kuroko lebih nyaman. Tubuhnya yang lemah dan mudah sakit bisa saja pingsan di tengah jalan akibat kepanasan.

Setelah berjalan 20 menit, ia akhirnya sampai di sekolah. Jam baru menunjukan pukul 7 pagi sedangkan sekolahnya masuk pukul 8. Kuroko memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku. Novel tadi? Sudah selesai ia baca tentunya. Udara dingin di perpustakaan menyambutnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu rak berisi novel. Setelah mendapat 3 novel yang menurutnya bagus, Kuroko mencari tempat duduk dengan posisi nyaman yaitu di pojok ruangan. Akhirnya, ia menemukan tempat yang nyaman di pojok perpustakaan. Kuroko duduk dan meletakan tasnya di atas meja. Ia pun mulai masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri hingga tak sadar ada orang lain yang masuk ke perpustakaan.

"_Nee_, boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Kuroko pun terkejut dan mendongakan kepalanya. Di situ ia melihat seorang pemuda yang tampan yang menawan dengan surai merah dan mata heterokrom scarlet-gold.

"_Douzo_.." balas Kuroko. Pemuda itu lalu duduk di salah satu bangku dekat Kuroko. Beberapa menit berlalu, tak ada tanda-tanda salah satu dari mereka yang hendak memecah keheningan. Hanya ada suara lembaran buku yang …

"_Nee_, siapa namamu?" sapa pemuda itu lagi.

"_Boku wa_ Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_."

"_Boku wa_ Akashi Seijuuro. _Yoroshiku_."

"_Ha'i_, Akashi-kun.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali masuk ke dunianya masing-masing. Tak ada obrolan lain di antara mereka. Setelah bel masuk berbunyi, Akashi dan Kuroko sama-sama menutup buku yang mereka baca, mengambil tas, berdiri dan keluar setelah mengembalikan buku yang mereka baca ke tempat semula. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri lorong berdampingan dalam diam namun akhirnya berpisah karena kelas Akashi ada di lantai 2. Tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan apapun, Akashi langsung berbelok untuk naik tangga. Kuroko pun juga sama, ia langsung menuju kelasnya tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan apapun pada Akashi.

"Jam pertama… matematika.." gumam Kuroko. Ia pun mengambil buku matematika miliknya setelah sampai di kelas. Ia menata buku matematika nya dan alat tulis dengan rapi di atas meja. Kuroko lalu duduk di bangkunya, dekat jendela dan memandang keluar. Guru matematika mereka pun masuk kelas dan mereka langsung memulai pelajaran. Entah mengapa, hari itu rasanya Kuroko sangat malas mendengarkan pelajaran matematika yang merupakan pelajaran favoritnya itu. Saat sedang mencatat, ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara tawa dari luar jendela. Kuroko pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku matematika menuju ke luar jendela. Di situ ia melihat Akashi Seijuuro, pemuda yang baru ia kenal tadi siang sedang tertawa sambil bercanda ria dengan beberapa temannya. Rupanya, jam pertama kelas Akashi adalah olahraga. Tanpa sadar, Kuroko memperhatikan Akashi yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Akashi yang merasa diperhatikan seseorang lalu menengok ke arah jendela. Akashi menemukan sosok Kuroko yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya lewat jendela kelas. Akashi pun tersenyum padanya. Kuroko yang melihat Akashi tersenyum padanya langsung _blushing_ seketika dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis sambil memainkan bolpen yang ia pegang. Ia malu tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Akashi Seijuuro.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, bel istirahat berbunyi. Kuroko membereskan buku pelajaran dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Ia mengambil <em>bento<em> miliknya dan pergi ke atap sekolah untuk makan siang sendirian. Kuroko berjalan menyusuri koridor yang penuh sesak oleh karena murid-murid Teiko. Akhirnya ia sampai di tangga, ia naik ke lantai dua.. lantai 3.. dan akhirnya atap sekolah. Biasanya, tidak ada anak yang makan di atap sekolah karena mereka selalu makan di taman, jadi Kuroko bisa makan dengan tenang sendirian. Kuroko membuka pintu besi berwarna abu-abu menuju atap sekolah. Angin semilir menyambutnya begitu ia keluar. Kuroko mencari tempat yang nyaman baginya untuk makan siang.

"Kuroko?" tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya.

"Eh?" Kuroko yang merasa dipanggil menengokan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Manik birunya bertemu dengan manik heterokrom scarlet-gold.

"_Doumo_" sapa Kuroko.

"Kau sendiri?"

"_Ha'i_ , Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun? Tidak bersama teman-teman?"

"Tidak. Aku.. lebih senang sendirian."

"_Sou desuka_.."

"Hm.. duduk di sini, Kuroko. Kalau kau tidak keberatan." Ujar Akashi sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

"Ah.. tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko sambil duduk di samping Akashi. Kuroko lalu membuka _bento_ nya dan makan dengan tenang. Akashi pun memperhatikan Kuroko yang memakan _bento_ nya. Kuroko yang merasa dipandangi dari tadi menengok kea rah Akashi.

"Akashi-kun? Ada apa? Akashi-kun tidak makan?"

"Hm? Tidak. Aku.. berpikir bahwa sepertinya enak makan _bento_ buatan rumah." Ujar Akashi dengan senyum pahit menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ah.. apa Akashi-kun mau?" tanya Kuroko sambil menyodorkan _bento_ nya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm.. Tentu saja, Akashi-kun.."

"_Arigatou_, Kuroko."

Siang itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di atap sekolah sambil berbincang-bincang hingga waktu istirahat selesai. Setelah mendengar bunyi bel, mereka berdua berdiri lalu pergi ke kelas masing-masing. Kuroko melanjutkan 2 pelajaran terkahirnya, biologi dan kimia. Sepertinya mood Kuroko sudah lebih baik sehingga ia memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh guru. Akhirnya, pukul 3 sore pelajaran sekolah sudah selesai. Kuroko segera membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya yang berserakan di atas meja. Ia mengambil tas, memasukan buku ke dalam tas dan pergi ke gym untuk latihan basket. Kuroko membuka pintu menuju ruang loker di gym. Ia memasukan tasnya ke dalam salah satu loker lalu mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaos polos dan celana pendek selutut untuk berlatih basket bersama tim Teiko _third string_.

* * *

><p>Kuroko dan timnya berlatih dari jam 3 sore hingga jam 5 sore. Setelah latihan selesai, para anggota sudah mulai pulang satu persatu. Kuroko tetap tinggal di gym setelah teman-teman satu tim nya pulang. Ia kembali melatih kemampuan basketnya. Lalu ia mendengar suara pintu gym yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Ia pun menoleh ke arah pintu gym. Saat itulah, ia melihat seorang pemuda yang kira-kira seumur dengannya namun lebih tinggi, bersurai kuning sedang mengintip ke dalam gym.<p>

"_Anou_.. _sumimasen_.." pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu menengok ke arah Kuroko yang menyapanya.

"Whoa! Aku tidak sadar kau ada di situ." Ujar sang pemuda dengan wajah yang kaget.

"Kau mencari apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku pikir jam segini semua sudah pulang."

"Ah, aku sedang latihan."

"Ah... _Ore wa _Kise Ryouta."

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_"

"Ah, apa kau anggota _third string_?"

"Iya. Kise-kun?"

"Aku anggota _first string_."

'Ah, pantas saja aku pernah mendengar namanya.' Batin Kuroko dalam hati.

"Ah, aku harus latihan lagi. _Jaa na_, Kuroko." Pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta itu berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kuroko. Setelah itu, Kuroko pun melanjutkan latihannya hingga jam 7 malam. Setelah selesai latihan, ia berjalan ke arah ruang loker sambil mengelap peluh yang membasahi wajahnya dengan handuk. Kuroko mengganti kaos dan celananya dengan seragam Teiko. Setelah merasa semua barang beres, ia mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari gym. Namun, titik-titik air yang jatuh membuat Kuroko mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung pulang.

"Ah.. hujan.." Ia merutuki dirinya yang menolak untuk membawa payung. Kuroko pun terpaksa menunggu hingga hujan sedikit reda agar ia tidak terlalu basah saat berjalan pulang.

"Kuroko?" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia menengok ke belakang.

"Ah.. Akashi-kun? _Doumo_."

"Kau tidak membawa payung?"

"Tidak, Akashi-kun."

"Mau meminjam payungku?"

"Eh? Tidak usah, nanti Akashi-kun basah. Aku akan menunggu hujan sedikit reda."

"Kalau begitu, mau payungan berdua denganku?"

"Eh?" mendengar tawaran Akashi barusan membuat pipi Kuroko mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis.

"Mau? Setelah mengantarmu ke rumah aku bisa pergi ke stasiun."

"Ti..tidak usah, Akashi-kun. Aku akan merepotkanmu."

"Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku."

"Ugh.." Karena didesak terus oleh Akashi akhirnya Kuroko menerima tawaran dari Akashi untuk payungan berdua. Mereka berjalan berdampingan di bawah payung yang melindungi mereka dari air hujan. Tak ada yang berusaha untuk memecah keheningan, mereka berjalan dalam diam menikmati keberadaan masing-masing. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan rumah Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun.. hari ini.. terima kasih banyak dan maaf aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak, kau tidak merepotkanku, Kuroko. _Jaa na_.."

"_Jaa.._"

Setelah Akashi menghilang dari pandangannya, Kuroko memegang pipinya yang terasa panas daritadi.

'Ugh.. apa yang kupikirkan, sih?' Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia pun lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dan makan malam bersama keluarganya. Setelah itu ia belajar hingga pukul 11 dan langsung tidur.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: gimana minna-san, cerita nya sejauh ini? Plot nya belum kelihatan, ya.. silahkan di review bagi yang penasaran 'v' sampai jumpa di next chapter~


	3. Friendship

**Author's note:** Minna-san.. berhubung beberapa chapter dari cerita ini belum masuk ke plot, Author bakal langsung update chapternya. Begitu masuk plot, author bakal update kira-kira per minggu ^^ douzo..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"_Kau… Jangan pernah sekalipun melawanku."_

"_Ta..tapi.."_

"_Aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu!" _

_Gunting tajam itu diarahkan ke tenggorokan Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko menutup mulutnya. Ia hendak protes pada orang yang menodongkan gunting kepadanya. Namun, ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah orang ini. Mau tidak mau Kuroko harus menuruti perintah orang ini daripada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya._

"_Ha'i"_

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Kuroko bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia tak tau apa yang membuat dirinya dapat bermimpi hal seperti itu. Selama ini, ia tak pernah mencari masalah dengan orang lain, lagipula tak banyak orang yang menyadari kehadirannya di manapun itu. Entah di sekolah, toko, restoran, ataupun di jalanan.

"Haah.. Haah.. Mimpi.. macam apa itu.." gumam Kuroko

Kuroko lalu melihat kea rah jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Ia bangun terlalu pagi pada hari sekolah. Jam baru menunjukan pukul 5 pagi. Tapi, ia sudah tak bisa tidur atau mungkin tidak ingin tidur lagi karena takut bermimpi buruk. Kuroko pun mengambil ponsel biru muda miliknya yang ia letakan di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Apa yang ia lakukan? Membaca pesan? Tidak.. tentu tidak. Ia tidak punya teman, bagaimana ada pesan masuk? Kuroko membuka internet di ponselnya dan mencari informasi tentang berbagai buku baru. Well, memang tidak penting namun ia bosan karena bangun terlalu pagi. Setelah selesai mencari-cari informasi tentang buku baru, Ia mengambil salah satu novel yang tersusun rapi di rak bukunya dan mulai membaca novel itu sambil duduk di atas tempat tidur. Lembar demi lembar dibalik Kuroko. Ia sudah terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri. Tiba-tiba jam wekernya berbunyi mengejutkan Kuroko yang sedang asyik membaca novel. Kuroko menengok kea rah jam wekernya.

"Ah.. sudah jam 6.. aku harus mandi" ujar Kuroko sambil menutup novel yang ia baca. Ia lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan membereskannya. Setelah selesai, ia membuka korden kamar, mengambil handuk dan langsung mandi. Kuroko keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengenakan seragam Teiko dengan jas putihnya. Kuroko mengambil tas sekolahnya dan turun untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya. Sampai di bawah, tak ada ucapan selamat pagi dari keluarganya. Ia pun heran.

"_Okaa_-san? _Otou_-san?"

Ia mencari kedua orang tuanya mulai dari ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur, hingga ruang baca. Tak ada sama sekali. Akhirnya Kuroko kembali ke dapur dan manik birunya menangkap sebuah note kecil yang ditempel di kulkas. Ia pun berjalan mendekati kulkas dan mengambil note yang ternyata dari kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

><p><em>Tetsuya, gomenne.. Okaa-san dan Otou-san ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Otou-san dan Okaa-san pergi ke luar negeri. Gomen tidak memberi tahumu, kau tidur terlalu nyenyak semalam. Okaa-san pergi ke L.A dan Otou-san pergi ke Taiwan. Okaa-san dan Otou-san akan pergi selama 2 bulan. Tolong jaga rumah dengan baik, jika kau butuh uang untuk sesuatu, ambilah uang yang Otou-san letakan di laci meja uangnya kurang, hubungi saja Otou-san atau Okaa-san, ne Tetsuya? Honto ni gomen.<em>

_ Otou-san & Okaa-san_

* * *

><p>Ah.. begitu rupanya. Mereka harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka yang didapat dari kantor. Kedua orang tua Kuroko memang tak jarang mendapat tugas ke luar negeri untuk menyelesaikan tugas perusahaan yang ada di luar negeri. Kuroko yang membaca note itu pun mengangguk angguk pada dirinya sendiri dan segera membuat sarapan untuk dirinya. Karena memang tidak suka sarapan yang terlalu ribet, ia hanya membuat roti yang di <em>toast <em>dan telur setengah matang. Setelah makan, ia mencuci piringya dan segera berangkat sekolah.

Musim panas masih berlanjut artinya suhu yang panas juga masih berlanjut. Kuroko melepaskan jas pada seragamnya dan mengikat jas putih itu pada bagian pinggangnya. Udara di luar sangat panas, namun ia memerlukan jas itu saat berada di dalam kelas yang terlalu dingin baginya. Perjalanannya ke sekolah lagi-lagi ditemani sebuah novel ringan dan juga pepohonan rindah di pinggir jalan. Selama musim panas, Kuroko selalu lewat jalan ini supaya ia tidak pingsan di tengah jalan akibat kepanasan. Ia sampai di sekolah pukul 8 kurang 12 menit. Artinya, ia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk singgah di perpustakaan. Kuroko pun menghela nafas dan langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ruang kelas. Seperti biasa, duduk memojokan diri dekat jendela selalu menjadi pilihan utama Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia tidak suka keramaian, lagipula ia tidak punya teman untuk diajak berbicara.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa, pelajaran di sekolah sudah usai. Kuroko pun bergegas membereskan barang bawaanya dan langsung berlari ke arah gym tempat ia biasa berlatih basket bersama rekan-rekan satu tim nya. Seperti biasa juga, Kuroko tinggal di gym hingga larut malam. Namun kali ini berbeda.<p>

"Kuroko?"

"Ah.. Akashi-kun.. doumo.."

"Kau belum pulang? Ini kan sudah jam 7."

"Ah, iya. Aku selalu berlatih basket dulu, Akashi-kun."

"Hm.. sepertinya kau cukup— sangat berbakat untuk masuk ke _first string_."

"Eh? Tidak mungkin, Akashi-kun. Aku.. selalu ingin menjadi anggota _first string_ tapi.. ketika ada tes aku tidak pernah berhasil masuk dengan kemampuan ku yang terbatas."

"_Sou _? Tapi .. aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda tentangmu. Bagaimana kalau aku mengajari mu menjadi spesialis di passing?"

"Passing? Hm.. mungkin itu satu-satunya yang aku bisa lakukan dalam basket, Akashi-kun."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kau bisa menggabungkannya dengan… hawa keberadaan tipismu?"

"Eh? Bagaimana Akashi-kun tahu? Soal keberadaanku yang tipis."

"Aku dengar dari murid-murid lainnya."

"Ah.._sou desuka_.."

"_Jaa_, Kuroko. Besok aku akan melatihmu seusai latihan basket."

"_Ha'i_, Akashi-kun. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Kuroko mendengar Akashi menggumamkan sesuatu, namun ia tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau barusan berbicara sesuatu padaku?"

"Ah? Tidak.. aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri, Kuroko."

"Ah.. _Sou desuka_.."

"_Jaa na_, Kuroko."

Mereka pun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan Akashi berjalan keluar gym khusus _third string_. Kuroko mengembalikan bola basket yang ia pinjam ke dalam keranjang bola lalu berjalan ke ruang loker untuk berganti baju. Jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 8 malam. Ia pun buru-buru berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah dan mampir di Maji Burger untuk segelas— atau lebih vanilla milkshake favoritnya. Setelah puas membeli 2 gelas vanilla milkshake ukuran sedang, ia pulang ke rumahnya sambil menyesap minuman favorit yang baru saja ia beli itu.

Sampai di rumahnya, Kuroko langsung meletakan tas sekolahnya di kamar dan turun untuk memasak makan malam. Ia melepas jas seragamnya lalu melipat lengan seragamnya sebatas siku agar tidak basah atau kotor. Kuroko lalu mengambil apron biru muda miliknya dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak. Suasana rumah yang sepi sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Kuroko. Malam itu, Kuroko memasak sup miso dengan ikan panggang dan sedikit salad. Ia meletakan piring dan mangkoknya di atas meja makan lalu makan dengan tenang sendirian. Selesai makan, ia langsung mencuci piring dan gelas yang ia gunakan. Menghela nafas, ia lalu mematikan lampu di lantai bawah dan naik ke atas, ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Karena besok tidak ada ulangan, Kuroko memutuskan untuk langsung tidur. Namun, entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa tidur. Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk membaca novel yang belum ia selesaikan tadi pagi sampai ia mengantuk. Pukul setengah 3 pagi, Kuroko baru bisa tidur setelah menyelesaikan 2 novel ringan. Akhirnya ia pun masuk ke alam mimpi.

"_Nee.. Kau.."_

"_Boku.. desuka?" tanya Kuroko_

"_Ya… kau."_

"_?"_

"_Kenapa.. kau melawanku?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Jangan berani kau melawan perintahku! Atau pun menghianatiku!"_

"_E..Eh?"_

Kuroko pun terbangun setelah mendapat mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang ia dapat hampir sama dengan mimpi buruknya kemarin. Orang yang sama, suara yang sama, nada bicara yang sama. Namun, ia masih tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu. Orang yang mengancamnya untuk tidak melawan ataupun menghianatinya. Siapa? Ia tak pernah melawan siapapun atau menghianati siapapun. Kuroko pun mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan mimpinya ini.

* * *

><p>Sore itu, setelah pulang sekolah atau lebih tepatnya setelah selesai latihan basket, sesuai janji, Akashi melatih Kuroko dalam passing. Akashi puas melihat Kuroko yang melebihi harapannya. Ia dapat menggunakan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis atau lebih tepatnya misdirection di lapangan dan kemampuan passingnya sangat hebat dan pantas untuk masuk ke <em>first string<em>.

"_Nee_, boleh.. aku memanggilmu Tetsuya?

"Eh? Tentu saja boleh, Akashi-kun. Tapi.. kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Hm.. tidak apa-apa."

"_Sou desuka_.."

"Ah, Tetsuya.. pastikan kau ikut dalam test _first string_ yang akan diakan besok."

"Eh? Test.. masuk _first string_?"

"Ya, benar. Pastikan kau ikut karena aku akan menjadikanmu anggota _first string_ dan aku yakin kalau kau akan masuk."

"Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin, Akashi-kun ?"

"Aku yakin karena aku.. tidak pernah salah."

"Eh?"

"Ah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Hari sudah malam, Tetsuya."

"_Ha'i_, Akahsi-kun."

Mereka pun menyudahi acara latihan mereka dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. You and Training Camp

**Chapter 3**

Kuroko bangun lebih awal. Hari ini akan ada test untuk masuk ke _first string_ yang merupakan posisi incaran Kuroko. Dari pagi, ia sudah berlatih di lapangan basket dekat rumahnya. Setelah latihan basket, ia kembali ke rumahnya untuk sarapan. Mandi, sudah.. sarapan sudah. latihan sudah.. tas dan buku sekolah, sudah. Merasa semuanya sudah lengkap, ia pergi menuju sekolah berjalan kaki. Hari itu, ia mengikuti pelajaran dengan begitu antusias, jauh lebih antusias dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia tidak sabar menunggu jam pulang sekolah.

Akhirnya, yang ditunggu-tunggu Kuroko pun datang. Jam sekolah sudah usai dan sekarang para anggota klub basket akan mengikuti test masuk _first string_. Kuroko berjalan menuju lokernya. Ia membuka loker berwarna biru tua itu lalu meletakan tas miliknya di dalam loker sebelum mengganti baju seragamnya. Kuroko lalu keluar dari ruangan loker itu dan berjalan ke tempat test akan dilaksanakan. Ia melihat Akashi dari jauh membuat gerakan yang menyemangatinya. Kuroko yang melihat itu tersenyum ke arah Akashi. Satu persatu nama anggota klub dipanggil, akhirnya tiba giliran Kuroko. Mereka menggunakan test model bermain per tim. Kuroko pun menunjukan keahliannya dalam passing yang sudah diajarkan oleh Akashi dan ia sempurnakan sendiri.

Ketika semua anggota sudah mendapat giliran masing-masing, para coach pun mengumumkan nama-nama yang masuk _first string_ dan _second string_. Kuroko begitu senang begitu mendengar namanya masuk ke _first string_. Latihannya dengan Akashi tidak sia-sia dan membuahkan hasil. Begitu pengumuman selesai, mereka diperbolehkan pulang. Akashi yang sedari tadi menonton di pinggir lapangan menghampiri Kuroko.

"Tetsuya."

"Ah, Akashi-kun."

"Kau sangat hebat. Bagus kalau begitu. Dengan ini, kau resmi menjadi anggota _first string_ Teiko Basketball. _Omedetou_"

"_Arigatou_, Akashi-kun." Balas Kuroko dengan wajah yang bersemu merah akibat pujian dari Akashi yang ia terima.

Sore itu, Akashi mentraktir vanilla milkshake untuk Kuroko yang berhasil masuk _first string_. Sudah masuk _first string_, ditraktir vanilla milkshake pula, apalagi yang dapat membuat Kuroko lebih bahagia dari ini?

Akhirnya, mereka mendapat libur musim panas. Akashi menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengadakan _training camp_ sekaligus memperkenalkan Kuroko pada anggota _first string_ di grup nya. Grup milik Akashi atau lebih sering disebut dengan Kiseki no Sedai terdiri dari 5 orang. Kise Ryouta – small forward, Midorima Shintarou – shoot guard, Aomine Daiki – power forward sekaligus ace Kiseki no Sedai, Murasakibara Atsushi – center, Akashi Seijuuro – point guard sekaligus kapten mereka. Siang itu mereka berkumpul di gym _first string_ sebelum berangkat ke tempat _training camp_. Akashi adalah orang yang pertama sampai di gym. Ia lalu duduk di bangku menunggu teman-temannya yang lain. Satu persatu temannya datang.

"Akashi-kun, _doumo_" Kuroko datang kedua. Dilanjutkan dengan Midorima dan Murasakibara datang hampir bersamaan. Lalu anggota mereka yang kelewat ceria, Kise Ryouta akhirnya datang.

"Akashicchi! _Minna_!" Kise menyapa mereka dari pintu gym sambil berlari ke arah mereka. Akhirnya mereka menunggu orang terkahir, Aomine Daiki yang masih saja belum datang. Mereka janji berkumpul jam 7, namun kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 8 pagi dan Aomine masih belum tampak. Tiba-tiba.. Seorang pemuda bersurai _navy_ masuk dari arah pintu gym dengan santainya dikejar oleh seorang gadis surai pink.

"Aomine, kenapa kau telat-nodayo? Kita sudah lama menunggu kau."

"Ah.. _Gomen_. Aku bangun kesiangan."

"_Mou_.. Dai-chan.. jangan berlari terlalu cepat!"

"Ah, Satsuki.. _gomen_."

"Ah, lalu.. Aka-chin, siapa dia?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menunjuk ke arah Kuroko.

"Hm? Ah.. aku akan memperkenalkan anggota baru grup ini."

"_Hajimemashite_. Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Ucap Kuroko sambil membungkukan badannya.

"_Ore wa _Midorima Shintarou."

"_Ore wa_ Kise Ryouta."

"_Ore wa_ Aomine Daiki."

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

"_Atashi wa_ Momoi Satsuki"

"_Yoroshiku_, Kuroko/ Kurokocchi/ Tetsu/ Kuro-chin/ Tetsu-kun!" ucap mereka serempak.

"Uwaa… Kurokocchi _kawaii_!" Seru Kise sambil tiba-tiba memeluk Kuroko dengan sangat erat.

"E..eh? Kise-kun?" Kuroko tampaknya kaget dengan perlakuan Kise padanya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ryouta, lepaskan Tetsuya. Dia tidak bisa bernafas." Ujar Akashi.

"Ah! _Gomen_, Kurokocchi.." Kise pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko.

"Unm.. tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun."

Akhirnya, mereka langsung berangkat menuju tempat training camp mereka. Mereka menggunakan villa milik keluarga Akashi untuk acara _training camp_. Sampai di tempat training camp, mereka langsung membagi kamar, yaitu Aomine-Kise, Murasakibara-Midorima, Akashi-Kuroko, dan Momoi sendirian. Begitu selesai meletakan barang-barang mereka di kamar, mereka langsung memulai latihan mereka. Kuroko mendapat arahan dari Akashi untuk latihan pertamanya, dan yang akan menerima pass Kuroko adalah Aomine. Mereka pun latihan dengan sangat serius. Latihan dimulai pukul 11 siang dan selesai pukul 2 siang, mereka mengambil istirahat untuk makan siang lalu mereka mulai latihan lagi pukul 4 hingga pukul 7 malam. Akhirnya, mereka pun selesai dan masuk ke tempat penginapan.

"Aah.. aku capek-ssu.." ucap Kise sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk.

"Berisik, Kise."

"Aominecchi _hidoi_-ssu!"

"Siapa yang mau mandi duluan? Kamar mandi hanya ada dua, aku akan mandi duluan."

"A—" belum Kuroko selesai berbicara, Aomine dan Kise menyela

"Aku/Aku-ssu!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Oi, Kise! Aku akan mandi duluan. Kau nanti saja!"

"Enak saja-ssu! Aku yang duluan!"

"Tidak! Aku duluan!"

"Aominecchi! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengalah?!"

Pertengkaran mereka ini tak akan selesai jika tak ada Akashi yang menghentikan mereka ( dengan gunting nya)

"Diamlah. Kalian berisik." Ucapan Akashi membuat Kise dan Aomine langsung diam.

"…"

"Tetsuya, kau bisa mandi duluan."

"Eh? Tapi.. Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun bagaimana?"

"Biar mereka mandi terkahir, itu hukuman."

"E..eh… baiklah, Akashi-kun."

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, Akashi dan Kuroko mendapat giliran mandi pertama, Midorima dan Murasakibara kedua, dan Aomine serta Kise yang terakhir. Kuroko selesai mandi pertama. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makanan bagi anggota timnya. Kuroko mengambil bahan makanan dari kulkas. Ia memutuskan untuk memasak kare bagi semuanya. Ia mulai dengan memotong bawang, wortel, lalu mengupas kentang. Ia lalu menanak nasi secukupnya. Setelah itu, sambil menunggu nasi matang, ia memasak kare, tanpa bumbu instan. Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, dan Aomine selesai mandi. Mereka dan juga Momoi berkumpul di ruang tengah selesai mandi.<p>

"_Na_, Tetsuya mana?"

"Eh? Aku tidak lihat Kurokocchi-ssu dari tadi.."

"Tetsu-kun tadi sepertinya ke… dapur?"

"Dapur? Untuk apa, Sacchin?"

"Hm.. entah?"

"Ah, _minna_-san.." Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tetsuya, kau kemana?"

"Aku di dapur, Akashi-kun."

"Kau ngapain, Tetsu?"

"Aku masak untuk kita semua. Lebih baik sekarang kita semua makan malam dulu."

"Ah.. benar. Ayo, kita makan."

Mereka bertujuh pun berjalan ke ruang makan. Kuroko sudah meletakan mangkok berisi nasi bagi mereka dan lauk pun tersusun rapi di tengah meja makan. Ada kare dan Kuroko juga membuat salad.

"Uwaa.. kelihatannya enak sekali-ssu!"

"Kau membuat ini semua sendiri, Tetsu?"

"_Ha'i_, Aomine-kun. Ah, _sumimasen_ bila karenya tidak enak, aku baru pertama kali memasak kare."

Mereka pun duduk di kursi dan mulai makan.

"_Itadakimasu_!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Hmm.. Karenya enak, Kuro-chin."

"_Honto_?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah _moe_ yang berbinar-binar.

"Ohok..ohok.." Kise yang lagi makan tersedak ketika melihat wajah _moe_ Kuroko.

"Eh? Kise-kun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko sambil memberikan segelas air pada Kise.

"Tch.." Akashi mendecih pelan melihat Kuroko yang membantu Kise namun pelan agar tak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Hm? Tidak ada apa-apa, Tetsuya. Lanjutkan makan malammu."

"_Ha'i_"

Selesai makan, mereka langsung pergi tidur karena besok mereka harus bangun pagi pukul 6 dan langsung latihan. Mereka tidur dengan posisi Midorima-Murasakibara-Aomine-Kise-Akashi-dan Kuroko yang diapit Akashi dan dinding. Khusus malam pertama mereka menginap, mereka tidur bersama di ruang tengah.

* * *

><p>"Ngh.." Kise terbangun tengah malam. 'Ugh.. Aominecchi…' Akibat posisi tidur Aomine yang berantakan, kini kakinya berada di atas kaki Kise dan Kise merasa terganggu sehingga ia terbangun. Saat itu, ia merasa selimut di sampingnya, atau lebih tepat Akashi, kapten mereka sepertinya terbangun. Kise menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di balik selimut. Di situ Kise melihat, kapten mereka Akashi menampakan wajah yang begitu lembut, wajah yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun kecuali pada Kuroko yang kini tengah dipandanginya. Di sisi lain, Kuroko sedang tidur dengan lelap. Pemandangan Akashi yang mencium kening Kuroko dengan lembut tak luput dari penglihatan Kise. Ia pun bergegas kembali tidur sebelum Akashi sadar bahwa ia melihat perbuatannya. Dengan cepat, ia terlelap kembali.<p>

"_Oyasumi_.. Tetsuya.." adalah kata terakhir yang didengar Kise sebelum ia kembali terlelap.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Bad Mood

**Chapter 4**

Pagi-pagi pukul setengah 6, seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai sudah bangun. Mereka mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi mereka. Selesai cuci muka dan gosok gigi, mereka langsung memulai latihan mereka. Latihan pun selesai pukul 11 siang. Mereka mandi lalu makan siang. Setelah selesai makan siang, mereka kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka. Begitulah rutinitas mereka selama seminggu saat _training camp_. Besok, training camp mereka selesai jadi mereka akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Malam ini, mereka tidur cepat karena akan pulang pagi-pagi pukul 7.

"_Oyasumi_, minna"

"_Oyasumi_"

"_Oyasumi_, minna-san."

"_Oyasuminasai_."

"_Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi_."

Mereka semua pun masuk ke kamar yang sudah ditentukan dan langsung tidur, namun tidak halnya dengan Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Hm? Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Apa… kau sedang marah?"

"Marah? Pada siapa?"

"Entahlah. Soalnya, aku lihat beberapa hari ini saat training camp Akashi-kun selalu memasang wajah seolah-olah sedang marah."

"Hm… tidak juga.."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, apa kau meragukanku, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak, Akashi-kun."

"Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur. Besok kita harus bangun pagi."

"Ha'i, Akashi-kun."

'Hm.. aku harus lebih hati-hati.' Ujar Akashi dalam hatinya. Mereka pun lalu tidur.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Musim panas sebentar lagi selesai. Kuroko sedang menyelesaikan PR musim panas terakhirnya. Besok sore, Akashi mengajaknya dan Kiseki no Sedai untuk pergi ke festival musim panas yang ada di kuil dekat rumah Kuroko dan semuanya diwajibkan memakai _yukata_ yang merupakan usul dari Kise.

**Flashback**

Siang itu, mereka berkumpul di restoran cepat saji, Maji Burger. Sekedar berkumpul saja karena bosan. Kise tiba-tiba berdiri.

"_Nee_, _minna_, bagaimana kalau kita ke festival musim panas lusa?"

"Festival?" tanya Aomine

"Iya-ssu! Di dekat sini ada kuil. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

"Hm.. asal ada makanan aku mau." Balas Murasakibara

"Aku sih terserah kalian-nodayo."

"Sepertinya menarik. Bagaimana, Akashi-kun?"

"Hm.. boleh juga. Karena tampaknya itu ide bagus.. jadi mengapa tidak?"

"_Yosh_! Kalau begitu semua wajib memakai _yukata_, ya-ssu!"

"Hoo.. kau memerintahku, Ryouta?"

"E..eh.. bu..bukan begitu maksudku, Akashicchi.." jawab Kise sambil gemetar melihat kapten mereka yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam tidak enak.

"Sudahlah, Akashi-kun. Lagipula, itu ide bagus menurutku."

"Hm? Baiklah. Karena kau berkata begitu, Tetsuya."

'_Arigatou_… Kurokocchi…" ucap Kise dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan air mata ( pura-pura )

"Ah. Tapi aku tidak punya _yukata_." Kata Kuroko

"Kau tidak punya? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak pernah pergi ke festival?" tanya Aomine

"Hm.. aku tidak punya teman, jadi aku tidak pernah pergi." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"_Jaa_, Aku akan membelikannya untukmu, Tetsuya."

"Eh? Jangan, Akashi-kun. Aku bisa membelinya sendiri."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan apapun."

**Flashback End**

"Haah.." Kuroko menghela nafas. 'Kenapa Akashi-kun harus membelikannya untukku, sih? Aku kan tidak mau merepotkan Akashi-kun.' Gumam Kuroko dalam hati. Akashi membelikannya sebuah _yukata_ yang sangat cantik. _Yukata_ warna putih, dengan motif pohon sakura warna hitam. Kuroko juga begitu terpesona dengan _yukata_ cantik ini ketika Akashi mengantarkannya ke rumah Kuroko. Tak Kuroko ketahui, perasaan cintanya sendiri pada Akashi mulai tumbuh. Kuroko menutup PR yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Ia membereskan semua buku-bukunya yang berserakan lalu pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah makan malam, membereskan rumah, dan berganti baju, Kuroko langsung tidur.

"_Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak perlu!"_

"_E..eh…"_

"_Apa kau mau melawanku?!"_

"_Ti..tidak…"_

"_Bagus" orang itu tersenyum— atau lebih tepatnya menyengir, senyuman sadis terlihat di mulutnya namun Kuroko tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu._

Kuroko terbangun dengan nafas -lagi orang misterius itu muncul dalam mimpinya. Padahal, sudah beberapa minggu ia tidak bermimpi buruk. Kini, mimpi buruk yang membuatnya insomnia itu kembali lagi.

"Haah.. kenapa aku dapat mimpi seperti itu, sih? Lagipula, siapa orang itu.." tanya Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri. Daripada berlama-lama memikirkan mimpinya, Kuroko langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu mandi.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, sore pun tiba. Pukul 5 sore, Kuroko serta anggota Kiseki no Sedai sudah janjian di depan kuil. Satu jam sebelumnya, Kuroko pun bersiap-siap. Ia belum pernah memakai <em>yukata<em> sendirian, jadi ia butuh waktu yang banyak untuk memakai _yukata_. Kuroko berhasil memakai yukata yang diberikan Akashi dengan waktu 45 menit. Kuroko lalu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, memastikan semua sudah sempurna. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan pergi menuju ke kuil yang memakan waktu 10 menit.

Sampai di depan kuil, ternyata semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai sudah datang. Kise dengan yukata kuning nya, Aomine dengan yukata biru tua garis putih, Midorima dengan yukata hijau polos, Murasakibara dengan yukata ungu, serta Akashi dengan yukata merah motif pohon sakura warna hitam.

"Ah, _minna_-san. Apa aku telat? _Sumimasen_."

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Kau tidak telat."

Tiba-tiba saja Kise langsung menerjang Kuroko. "Hiyaaa… Kurokocchi _kawaii_ !" serunya.

"To..long.. lepaskan, Kise-kun. Aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Ah! _Gomen gomen_!"

Mereka berenam pun masuk ke festival di kuil itu. Murasakibara menyinggahi semua stand yang menjual makanan sehingga Midorima dapat tugas untuk menyeret Murasakibara. Mereka semua menghabiskan waktu di kuil itu berjam-jam. Mereka mencoba berbagai permainan yang ada. Tak lupa canda tawa yang menghiasi kebersamaan mereka. Karena terlalu asyik bermain, mereka lupa waktu. Pukul 10 malam mereka baru selesai bermain dan pulang karena sudah terlalu lelah.

"Ah, Kurokocchi, biar aku yang mengantarmu-ssu"

"Tidak usah, Kise-kun. Nanti kau pulang terlalu malam."

"Tidak apa. Kita kan berjalan searah, nanti aku pulang naik kereta."

"Ah, terserah Kise-kun saja kalau begitu."

"_Jaa_, _minna_-san.. hari ini.. _arigatou gozaimasu_. Aku dan Kise-kun pulang dulu" Ucap Kuroko

"_Jaa na_, Tetsu."

Setelah mengucapkan salam pada teman-temannya, Kuroko dan Kise berjalan berdampingan. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa. Senyum manis Kuroko pun dapat mereka lihat dengan jelas sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua menghilang dibalik belokan jalan.

"Tch.. Ryouta."

Tiga anggota Kiseki no Sedai lain bisa mendengar Akashi mendecih dengan jelas. Namun mereka tidak berani berkomentar apa-apa, takut kapten mereka akan marah.

"_Jaa_, Akashi aku pulang dulu."

"Um.. aku juga"

"Aku juga mau pulang, Aka-chin."

"Ya." Jawab Akashi singkat. Nampaknya ia _bad mood_ gara-gara melihat Kuroko tersenyum pada Kise.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Libur musim panas telah usai. Hari ini, seluruh siswa Teiko kembali masuk sekolah. Tak berbeda dengan Kuroko dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain. Pulang sekolah, mereka juga masih mengadakan latihan basket seperti biasa. Bedanya, kali ini Akashi melipat gandakan latihan mereka akibat sedang <em>bad mood<em>. Seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai termasuk Kuroko pun harus pasrah atas menu latihan yang mereka dapat, daripada mereka protes bisa-bisa bukannya dikurangi malah menu mereka ditambah lagi oleh Akashi. Mereka selesai latihan pukul 7 malam. Kuroko mengambil handuk putih miliknya yang ia letakan di atas bangku. Ia mengelap peluh yang membasahi wajah serta tengkuk lehernya. Lalu ketika sedang minum, manik birunya menangkap sosok kapten mereka, Akashi Seijuuro yang sedang duduk di bangku dengan wajah cemberut. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Kuroko mendatangi Akashi.

"Akashi-kun."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sedang _bad mood_?"

"Yah."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau kau bercerita siapa tau aku bisa membantumu."

"Hm.. tidak usah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Lebih baik kau pulang, ini sudah malam."

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko lalu mengambil handuk serta botol minumnya dan berjalan menuju loker. Ia mengganti baju nya dengan seragam sekolah lalu mengambil tas, membereskan barang-barangnya, dan pulang ke rumah. Ia tak mau memperpanjang perdebatannya dengan Akashi yang bisa berujung pertengkaran.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Our Relationship

**Chapter 5**

Musim panas sudah lewat dan digantikan oleh musim gugur. Pemuda surai _baby blue_ itu mengencangkan jaket yang ia kenakan sambil menggosokan kedua tangannya karena dinginnya angin yang bertiup.

'Haah.. seharusnya aku membawa syal..' Sesal Kuroko, kini karena tidak membawa syal, angin dingin yang bertiup membuat tubuh lemahnya hampir membeku. Kuroko dan anggota tim basket lainnya baru saja selesai latihan. Ia sekarang sedang menunggu bus di halte. Tampaknya, beberapa hari ini Akashi sedang _bad mood_ sejak mereka pulang dari festival. Porsi latihan mereka pun ditambah . Tidak hanya 1 atau 2 kali lipat, Akashi menggandakan porsi mereka 4 kali lipat. Padahal, latihan biasa saja dapat membuatnya kelelahan, apalagi 4 kali lipat. Akhirnya bus yang Kuroko tunggu datang, ia segera masuk ke dalam bus dan mencari tempat duduk. Untung saja, malam itu bus sedang sepi jadi ia dapat menemukan tempat duduk dengan mudah.

Sampai di rumah, Kuroko langsung masuk ke kamar dan mandi untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hampir membeku akibat menunggu bus di halte terlalu lama. Setelah mandi, ia menyelesaikan semua tugas yang ia dapat dari sekolah. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar. Kuroko meraih ponsel biru yang ia letakan di atas meja dan membaca pesan masuk.

* * *

><p>[From: Akashi-kun<p>

Subject: none

[Tetsuya, apa kau sudah makan malam ini? Kau harus makan yang teratur, sekarang sudah masuk musim gugur. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan. Ah, besok latihan akan dipercepat. Datang ke gym setengah 4.]]

* * *

><p>'Tumben sekali Akashi-kun menanyakan kabarku? Biasa nya isa langsung <em>to the point<em> kalau mengirim pesan.' Gumam Kuroko. Ia pun menutup ponselnya dan bangkit berdiri. Kuroko melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar kamar. Ia menuruni tangga lalu sampai di bawah, ia memasak makan malam.

'Besok aku akan coba berbicara pada Akashi-kun.' Ucap Kuroko dalam hati sambil makan. Setelah makan, Kuroko langsung membereskan meja makan dan tidur.

* * *

><p>Sore itu, suara decitan sepatu basket dan peluit dapat terdengar dengan jelas dari gym <em>first string<em> tim basket Teiko. Sepertinya Akashi masih dalam masa _bad mood_ sehingga menu latihan digandakan menjadi 5 kali lipat. Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai kecuali Kise dan Kuroko tentu tahu alasannya. Akashi sudah _bad mood_ sejak mereka pulang dari festival di kuil. Beberapa hari lalu, Akashi sudah tidak _bad mood_ namun gara-gara kemarin sore ia melihat Kise merangkul Kuroko _bad mood_ nya kembali lagi dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ lah yang harus menanggung imbasnya.

"Istirahat 10 menit" ujar Akashi pada seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Akashi pun lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi keluar gym.

"_Mou_.. ada apa, sih dengan Akashicchi? Dia kok _bad mood_ teruss." Protes Kise

"Entahlah, Kise-kun." Balas Kuroko setelah meneguk air minumnya.

'Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau penyebabnya, Kise/ Kise-chin' batin Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara serempak begitu mendengar pertanyaan protes dari Kise.

"Aku akan coba menyusul Akashi-kun."

"Hah? Kau yakin, Tetsu? Akashi sedang _bad mood_."

"Tidak apa, Aomine-kun. Aku akan coba berbicara dengannya."

"Haah.. ya sudah sana pergilah.."

Kuroko pun langsung berlari keluar gym untuk menyusul Akashi. Ia mencoba mencari Akashi di belakang gym, tempat pepohonan rindah tumbuh. Ia menemukan Akashi sedang duduk di rumput sambil memandang ke atas dengan tatapan kosong.

"Akashi-kun.."

Tampaknya, sapaan Kuroko membuyarkan lamunan Akashi. "Ah, Tetsuya.. ada apa?"

"_Anou_.. apa aku boleh duduk di sebelah Akashi-kun?"

"Hm? Boleh. Silahkan."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Akashi, Kuroko pun ikut duduk di rumput yang hijau. Setelah duduk, Kuroko tak langsung melontarkan pertanyaan pada Akashi. Ia membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Angin yang bertiup membuat beberapa helai rambutnya dan rambut Akashi melambai-lambai.

"Rambut Akashi-kun bagus, ya?" kata Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Eh.. Ah.. _anou_.. itu.. sumimasen. Aku tidak sengaja.." Tampaknya Kuroko sendiri tidak sadar terhadap apa yang ia ucapkan pada Akashi. Kuroko pun panik dan _blushing. _Akashi yang melihat reaksi _kawaii_ dari Kuroko terkekeh kecil.

"Lalu, ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Eh?"

"Kau menyusulku karena perlu sesuatu, kan?"

"Um.. aku.. mau tanya.."

"Tanya apa?"

"Tapi Akashi-kun jangan marah, ya?" Kuroko mulai gugup. Ia bertanya pada Akashi sambil memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Iya, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan marah padamu."

"Aku lihat, sepertinya Akashi-kun sedang _bad mood_. Ada apa?"

"Tidak juga. Biasa saja." Balas Akashi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya .

"Ta—"

Belum Kuroko selesai berbicara, Akashi membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Kuroko untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya. Seketika itu juga, wajah Kuroko pun langsung merah.

"A..Akashi-kun.."

"Hm? Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan polosnya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Ke..kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa? Berbicaralah dengan jelas, Tetsuya."

"Ke..kenapa kau menciumku?" Kuroko berucap sambil menundukan wajahnya karena malu.

"Hm.. Kenapa ya? Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu sendiri, Tetsuya?" Akashi pun bangkit setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Kuroko sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya ke gym.

"Ayo, Tetsuya.. latihan masih menunggu. Jangan bengong."

"_Ha_.. _Ha'i_, Akashi-kun." Kuroko pun ikut bangkit berdiri dan mengekor Akashi menuju ke gym untuk melanjutkan latihan mereka hari itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini, angin berhembus lebih kencang dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Kuroko merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket. Ia merutuki dirinya yang lagi-lagi lupa memakai syal ataupun sarung tangan. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, ia memang tidak bersahabat dengan udara dingin sejak kecil. Sampai di sekolah, ia langsung masuk ke dalam kelas untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir dekat jendela. Kalau-kalau dia bosan, dia bisa melihat pemandangan di luar. Jam pertama adalah Fisika. Kuroko memang kurang suka dengan pelajaran fisika, jadi ia tidak mendengarkan gurunya menerangkan walaupun tetap mencatat.<p>

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Kuroko mengambil bekalnya lalu bergegas pergi menuju ke atap sekolah. Kuroko membuka pintu yang membatasi dirinya dan atap sekolah. Angin yang lumayan dingin bertiup menyapa dirinya. Ia pun kembali merapatkan jaket biru nya. Kuroko lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mencari tempat untuk makan siang.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh "Ah, Akashi-kun. _Doumo_."

"Sendirian lagi?"

"Iya. Akashi-kun juga?"

"Hm? Iya. Aku mencari tempat yang tenang untuk sendirian."

"Ah, _sumimasen_. Sepertinya aku mengganggu Akashi-kun, lebih baik aku mencari tempat lain."

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh?"

"Kalau itu kau, maka tidak masalah." Ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"A..Ah.. arigatou, Akashi-kun."

"Um.."

'Ugh.. Kenapa Akashi-kun harus tersenyum seperti itu, sih?' ujar Kuroko dalam hati. Rupanya, senyuman Akashi dapat memikat Kuroko yang kini sedang _blushing_ dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"Akashi bertanya setelah melihat sikap Kuroko.

"Ah? A..ah.. tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi-kun."

"Hm…"

Lalu keadaan pun kembali sepi, hanya ada suara sumpit yang beradu dengan kotak makan Kuroko. Tiba-tiba Kuroko memecah keheningan,

"Ah, Akashi-kun tidak makan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak berselera makan."

"Jangan begitu, Akashi-kun.. nanti kau sakit. Kalau Akashi-kun mau, kita bisa berbagi bekalku."

"Hm.. jadi.. Tetsuya khawatir padaku?"

"Eh.. umn.." Kuroko sedikit mengangguk dengan wajah merah yang ia tundukan.

Akashi pun terkekeh melihatnya namun akhirnya ia memakan bekal Kuroko. "_Arigatou_, Tetsuya."

"Ah, Tetsuya."

"Ya, Akashi-kun?"

"Pulang latihan basket nanti kau ada acara?"

"Hm..sepertinya tidak ada.." kata Kuroko sambil menaruh telunjuknya di dagu dengan pose berpikir.

"Temani aku pergi, bisa?"

"Eh? Ke mana, Akahsi-kun?"

"Hm.. kemana saja boleh."

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Aku hanya mau kencan denganmu, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri

"Ke..kencan? Ja..jangan bercanda, Akashi-kun.. tidak lucu."

"Memang tidak lucu karena aku tidak bercanda. _Jaa na_, Tetsuya." Akashi pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya dan memberi _wink_ pada Kuroko.

Begitu Akashi kembali ke dalam sekolah, Kuroko hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah merah dan memaki Akashi yang membuatnya _blushing_.

'Akashi-kun no _Baka_' Kuroko terus mengucapkan kata-kata ini dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah, Kuroko langsung pergi ke gym. Karena anggota timnya yang lain belum datang, Kuroko pergi ke loker dan berganti baju duluan. Setelah mengganti seragam sekolah dengan kaos dan celana pendek, Kuroko keluar dari ruang loker untuk menunggu anggota tim lain di bangku gym. Namun, begitu keluar pintu ruang loker, sapaan Kise yang kelewat ceria menyambutnya.<p>

"KUROKOCCHI!" Kise berteriak sambil berlari dan memeluk Kuroko yang belum bisa merespon Kise.

"Ryouta." Akashi memanggil Kise dan memberikan tatapan 'jangan-berani-kau-sentuh-Tetsuyaku'. Kise pun langsung melepaskan Kuroko karena melihat tatapan _yandere_ dari sang kapten, Akashi.

"Latihanmu kugandakan 6 kali lipat, Ryouta. Lalu bereskan gym selesai latihan." Kata Akashi dengan santai.

"Eeeeh? Ta—"

"Mau kugandakan 10 kali lipat?"

"Ti..tidak.." Kise pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes pada Akashi.

"Bagus. Ayo mulai latihan!" kata Akashi pada seluruh anggota tim nya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Latihan pun berjalan lancar hingga pukul setengah 5 sore.<p>

"Aka-chin, tumben hari ini selesainya cepat. Ada apa?" tanya Murasakibara sambil mengunyah snack-snack miliknya.

"Hm? Aku mau kencan dengan Tetsuya."

Begitu mendengar jawaban dari Akashi, Kise dan Midorima langsung diam karena kaget. Kuroko pun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah akibat malu.

Sedangkan Aomine.. "Ohok…ohok..ohok.." Aomine tersedak air minumnya sendiri setelah mendengar jawaban Akashi.

"Eh? Kencan? Aku juga mau kencan dengan Kurokocchi-ssu!" protes Kise

"Berisik, Kise. Diam-nodayo." Kata Midorima menanggapi Kise dengan jutek.

"Midorimacchi _hidoi_-ssu.."

"Tetsuya, aku tunggu kau di luar. Dan Ryouta, jangan lupa hukumanmu. Shintarou, awasi Ryouta." Setelah itu, Akashi pun keluar dari gym.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kuroko berlari kecil menghampiri Akashi yang menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Sore ini, angin masih bertiup lumayan kencang. Kuroko memasukan kedua tangannya di saku jaket untuk mencari kehangatan.<p>

"Ah, Akashi-kun.. _sumimasen_.. apa aku lama?"

"Hm? Tidak. Kalau pun lama, jika itu Tetsuya aku tidak keberatan." Ujar Akashi dengan _smirk_ andalannya.

"A..Akashi-kun.. achoo" tiba-tiba Kuroko bersin.

"Tetsuya, apa kau kedinginan?"

"Yah, sedikit, Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko sambil menggosok kedua tangannya.

"Tidak sedikit, lihat.. hidung mu merah."

"E..eh?" Kuroko sontak langsung memegangi hidungnya.

Akashi terkekeh melihat kelakuan imut dari Kuroko. " Tetsuya, kau _kawaii._"

"E..EH?" Kini muka Kuroko sudah semerah rambut Akashi setelah mendengar ucapan dari kaptennya itu.

"Ayo jalan, Tetsuya.."

"_Ha'i_, Akashi-kun."

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri kota Tokyo yang dingin sambil bergandengan tangan. Akhirnya, dalam waktu 15 menit mereka sudah sampai di sebuah toko buku.

"Ah.. aku senang ke sini."

"Benarkah, Tetsuya?"

"Iya. Buku-buku yang dijual di sini bagus, Akashi-kun."

"Hm.. aku baru pertama ke sini."

"Eh? Kalau begitu kenapa Akashi-kun tahu tempat ini?"

"Hm.. menurutmu kenapa, Tetsuya?" jawab Akashi sambil menggoda Kuroko.

"Ugh.. Akashi-kun.. jangan menggodaku.."

"Heh.. _gomen_.. Aku tau tempat ini karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Tetsuya."

"E..Eh?" Seketika itu juga wajah Kuroko langsung merah mendengar bahwa kaptennya, Akahsi Seijuuro selalu memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ayo masuk, Tetsuya."

"Uhmn.."

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam toko buku itu dan berkeliling toko. Mereka berdua sama-sama suka membaca buku, karena itu obrolan mereka pun masuk. Akashi dan Kuroko berkeliling mencari novel keluaran terbaru oleh pengarang favorit mereka. Setelah membayar buku, mereka keluar dari toko. Kuroko berencana untuk langsung pulang namun Akashi melarangnya.

"Tetsuya, kau masih belum boleh pulang."

"Eh? Kenapa, Akashi-kun?"

"Temani aku ke suatu tempat dulu."

"Umn.. baiklah.."

Mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan menyusuri kota Tokyo yang dingin dengan Kuroko mengekor Akashi. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah taman di pinggir kota Tokyo sehingga sekarang keadaan taman sedang sepi— tidak ada orang malah.

"Jadi.. Ada perlu apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya."

"_Ha'i_?"

"_Aishiteru_ _yo_. Jadilah pacarku."

"Eh? Ah.. _anou_.. Akashi-kun.. jangan bercanda."

"Tatap mataku. Apa aku sedang bercanda, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko pun menatap kedua mata heterokrom Akashi dan tidak menemukan keraguan disitu. " Tidak."

"Jadi.. apa jawabanmu?"

Dengan wajah yang sangat merah, Kuroko menjawab " A..aku juga suka Akashi-kun."

Lalu Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan memeluknya. "Tetsuya.. _aishiteru_.."

"_Boku_ _mo_ _desu_, Akashi-kun.."

Akashi pun lalu membungkam bibir pink mungil milik Kuroko dengan ciuman yang lembut dan mesra. Lama-lama ciuman dari Akashi menjadi lebih agresif. Akashi menjilat bibir Kuroko, dan Kuroko membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan ini diambil Akashi untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kuroko, menginvasi setiap sudutnya. Ciuman mesra Akashi dan Kuroko menimbulkan suara kecapan basah karena lidah mereka yang saling beradu di dalam mulut Kuroko. Akashi pun menyudahi ciuman panas mereka karena Kuroko sudah tidak kuat.

"Haah..haah.. A..kashi-kun.."

"Hm.. salah, Tetsuya.."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Seijuuro."

"Se..i-kun.." Kuroko mencoba memanggil nama depan Akashi dengan wajah yang merona.

"Bagus.." Akashi pun kembali memeluk Kuroko dan menciumnya. Malam itu, menjadi malam yang paling berharga bagi Akashi dan Kuroko.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Our Happy Days

**Chapter 6**

Sudah tak terhitung berapa lama Akashi pacaran dengan Kuroko. Mungkin… sekitar 7 bulan kah? Walau sudah lama berpacaran, Kuroko merasa waktu yang mereka habiskan sangat sebentar. Mereka berdua terbuka dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai soal hubungan mereka, jadi semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai tahu kalau Kuroko Tetsuya adalah milik Akashi Seijuuro dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

20 Desember yang lalu, Kuroko merayakan ulang tahun Akashi berdua saja dengannya. Mereka pergi kencan ke taman hiburan dan Kuroko memberikan hadiah syal rajutan sendiri untuk Akashi. Dengan senang hati, Akashi menerima syal pemberian Kuroko. Begitu juga tanggal 31 Januari, Akashi dan Kuroko merayakan ulang tahun Kuroko yang ke 15. Akashi memberikan sebuah cincin yang diukir namanya dan Kuroko dan digantung pada sebuah rantai sebagai kalung untuk Kuroko, sepasang dengan miliknya.

Musim gugur sudah digantikan dengan musim dingin. Sekarang, bulan Februari. Artinya Valentine. Hari dimana semua orang menyatakan perasaan sayangnya ataupun memberi hadiah pada orang yang spesial bagi mereka. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kuroko. Valentine nanti, ia berencana untuk memberi Akashi coklat buatannya sendiri.

Sore itu, Kuroko pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan coklat. Ia akan membuat sebuah kue coklat, menggunakan bahan dasar _dark_ _chocolate_ karena dia tahu Akashi tidak terlalu suka makanan manis. Setelah semua bahan yang dibutuhkan dibeli, Kuroko kembali ke tempat tinggalnya. Ia langsung menuju ke dapur dan memasak kue untuk Akashi besok. Kini, Kuroko tinggal sendirian saja di sebuah apartemen yang berjarak 15 menit dari sekolah. Ia merasa, akan lebih mudah jika ia tinggal dekat mulai dengan mencincang coklat batangan yang ia beli lalu melelehkannya. Setelah itu, ia mulai membuat adonan _cake _dan memanggangnya di oven. Begitu matang, ia mendinginkan sebentar _cake_ itu sebelum menghiasnya. Kuroko juga tak lupa membuat coklat untuk anggota Kiseki no Sedai walaupun lebih sederhana dibanding yang akan ia berikan untuk Akashi. Wajar bukan? Akashi pacar Kuroko, jadi ia berhak mendapat lebih. Begitu semuanya beres, ia memasukan kue dan coklat yang akan ia berikan ke dalam lemari es supaya tidak meleleh. Kuroko pun lalu mencuci peralatan masak yang ia gunakan dan mandi serta tidur. Ia tak sabar menunggu esok untuk menyerahkan coklat itu pada Akashi dan kawan-kawannya.

Pagi ini, Kuroko bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia memasukan kue yang akan ia berikan pada Akashi ke dalam sebuah kotak merah dengan pita emas dan memasukan coklat untuk teman-temannya ke dalam plastik bening diikat oleh pita merah. Setelah memasukan semua coklat itu ke dalam sebuah kantung, Kuroko menaruhnya di atas meja makan lalu mandi. Selesai mandi, ia sarapan dan segera berangkat ke sekolah. Karena sudah masuk musim dingin, Kuroko memakai jaket yang tebal dan tak lupa memakai syal serta sarung tangan. Ia berjalan ke sekolah sambil bersenandung. Kuroko memutuskan akan memberikan coklat ini saat latihan basket nanti siang.

Waktu berjalan dengan lambat menurut Kuroko. Mungkin karena ia sudah tak sabar untuk menyerahkan coklat pada sang kekasih tercinta, Akashi Seijuuro yang absolut. Akhirnya, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kuroko bergegas mengambil tasnya dan kantung yang berisi coklat keluar kelas menuju ke gym. Ia pergi ke gym sambil bersenandung dan langkah yang terburu-buru. Suara lantang Kise yang menggema di gym menyambut Kuroko.

"_Minna_! Happy Valentine!" Kise berteriak sambil memberikan coklat bagi teman-teman satu timnya. Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Akashi menerima coklat dari Kise. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Akashi merupakan siswa paling populer di Teiko, ia mendapat segunung coklat dari para siswi di sekolah.

"Ah! Kurokocchi! Ini coklat untukmu-ssu!"

"_Arigatou_, Kise-kun. Aku juga punya coklat untukmu." Kata Kuroko sambil menyerahkan coklat yang ia buat pada Kise.

"_Arigatou_, Kurokocchi!"

"Ah, minna-san.. aku juga punya coklat untuk kalian semua." Kuroko lalu menyerahkan coklat untuk Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara.

"_Sankyu_, Tetsu!"

"Hmph.. _arigatou_."

"_Arigatou_, Kuro-chin~"

"Tetsuya, mana bagianku?"

"Eh.. uhm.. ini.." Kuroko menyerahkan kantung berisi sekotak kue coklat untuk Akashi yang ia buat.

"_Arigatou_, Tetsuya. _Aishiteru_ _yo_.."

"Uhmn.. Sei-kun.."

Lalu Akashi mencium kening dan bibir Kuroko dengan mesra, membuat anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain memalingkan muka mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa, waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Kuroko and anggota Kiseki no Sedai sebentar lagi akan lulus dari SMP. Minggu depan, mereka akan mengikuti tes sekolah untuk menentukan kelulusan mereka. Karena itulah, mereka menggelar acara belajar bersama di apartemen Kuroko malam ini. Kenapa harus apartemen Kuroko? Karena tempat tinggal Kuroko lah yang paling dekat dari sekolah.<p>

**Flashback**

"_Minna_, sebentar lagi kan ulangan, bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama-ssu?" usul Kise.

Siang itu seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai makan bersama di taman sekolah. Begitu mendengar usul Kise, mereka menghentikan semua aktivitas mereka.

"Bejalar bersama? Kenapa tiba-tiba, Kise-kun?"

"Hm.. Supaya lebih ramai?"

"Alasan payah, Kise." Balas Aomine sambil memakan _bento_ nya.

"Aominecchi _hidoi_.." rengek Kise.

"Hm.. Kalau begitu kau mau belajar di mana?" tanya Midorima

"Di.. perpustakaan?"

"Tidak mungkin, Kise." Jawab Midorima lagi

"Kenapa tidak mungkin-ssu?"

"Tentu saja karena kau bakal ribut, Kise. _Baaakaaa_." Ejek Aomine sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kea rah Kise.

"Aominecchi!"

"Kalian berdua diamlah." Akashi tiba-tiba menyahut— atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh mereka untuk diam. Seketika itu, Aomine dan Kise yang sedang bertengkar langsung menutup mulut mereka, dengan alasan masih sayang nyawa masing-masing.

"Aku sih terserah di mana saja, yang penting ada makanan." Jawab Murasakibara sambil memakan snack karena _bento_ miliknya sudah habis.

"_Anou_, _minna_-san.. bagaimana kalau di apartemenku saja?"

"Eh? Di apartemenmu, Kuro-chin?"

"Iya. Kebetulan apartemenku dekat dari sekolah."

"Boleh, juga. Bagaimana, Akashi?" tanya Midorima yang sudah setuju.

"Hm.. boleh saja."

"Baiklah.. nanti sore kita ke apartemen Kurokocchi!"

**Flashback End**

Karena minggu depan ulangan, latihan basket pun ditiadakan. Sepulang sekolah, tepatnya pukul setengah 3 sore, anggota Kiseki no Sedai berkumpul di depan gym menunggu Kuroko sebagai tuan rumah. Midorima, Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara menunggu di depan gym selama beberapa menit. Dinginnya angin yang berhembus membuat mereka hampir beku, namun karena sudah janjian di depan gym dan tidak mau membuat kapten mereka marah, mereka semua tetap menunggu di depan gym sambil mengencangkan jaket masing-masing.

"_Mou_.. Kurokocchi sama Akashicchi kok lama banget sih-ssu.." Kise pun mulai protes karena sudah kedinginan.

"Sana, kau cari saja mereka, Kise."

"Eeeeh? Kenapa cuma aku-ssu?"

"Haah.. ya sudah ayo kita cari. Murasakibara, kau tetap di sini. Kalau Akashi dan Kuroko sudah datang, beritahu aku." Ujar Midorima sambil menghela nafas menghadapi kelakuan Kise yang seperti anak kecil.

"_Ha'i_~ Mido-chin.."

"Ayo.. Aomine, Kise.."

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah di lantai 1 untuk mencari Akashi dan Kuroko yang telat 35 menit dan 46 detik berkumpul. Saat itu mereka melewati ruang kesehatan dan mereka sayup-sayup dapat mendengar suara Akashi serta Kuroko dari dalam.

"_Se..Sei-kun..Ah!"_

"_Tetsuya.. diam dulu.."_

"Ah, mereka di dalam-ssu.."

"Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Aomine.

Aomine pun membuka pintu ruang kesehatan berwarna putih itu.

"Oi, Aka—"

Aomine tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena pemandangan yang dilihat matanya itu. Kuroko merebahkan diri di tempat tidur ruang kesehatan dan Akashi ada di atas Kuroko, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Baju Kuroko pun berantakan. Kancing pada kemeja birunya terbuka sehingga tubuh Kuroko terekspos dengan jelas, jas Teiko nya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, sedangkan dasi hitamnya dilepas oleh Akashi dan digunakan untuk mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Kuroko supaya tangannya tak dapat berkutik sedikitpun. Jangan lupakan wajah Kuroko yang memerah, entah akibat 'perbuatan' Akashi padanya atau karena ia dipergoki oleh Aomine dan teman-temannya. _Kiss mark_ di leher Kuroko pun tak luput dari penglihatan Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima.

"A.. Ah.. maaf mengganggu." Aomine pun dengan canggung menutup— lebih tepatnya membanting pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Kise, Midorima.. sebaiknya kita kembali dan menunggu.. 'aktivitas' mereka itu selesai."

"Ehm.. iya-ssu.. lebih baik begitu."

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Aomine."

Dengan atmosfer canggung, mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk kembali ke gym. Mereka bertiga berjalan tanpa ada yang berusaha memecah keheningan, masih teringat kejadian yang mereka lihat di ruang kesehatan tadi.

"_Are_? Mido-chin, Mine-chin,Kise-chin.. cepat sekali.. mana Aka-chin sama Kuro-chin?"

"Murasakibara, jangan sebut nama mereka dulu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Jangan.. pokoknya jangan."

"Hm~"

Mereka menunggu Akashi dan Kuroko selesai melakukan 'kegiatan' mereka. Setelah menunggu 10 menit, Akhirnya mereka berdua datang sambil menenteng tas masing-masing.

"Ah~ Aka-chin.. Kuro-chin.."

"Ah, _sumanai_.. kalian sudah lama?"

"Belum, Akashicchi."

'Maunya sih jawab udah lama banget..' batin Aomine.

"Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang, _minna_-san."

"Ayo!"

Setelah itu mereka belajar bersama di apartemen Kuroko. Hari Senin, mata pelajaran yang akan diujikan adalah Bahasa Inggris dan Matematika, jadi mereka pun mempelajari kedua mata pelajaran itu. Acara belajar mereka didominasi oleh rengekan Kise yang tidak bisa plus diejek oleh Aomine, padahal dia juga tidak lebih baik,kok dari Kise.

* * *

><p>Seminggu berlalu. Kiseki no Sedai sudah berhasil mengikuti ujian sekolah. Kini, mereka tinggal menunggu nilai dan keputusan naik kelas mereka. Hari itu, nilai ujian akan diumumkan, seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai bergegas menyelesaikan makan siang mereka supaya bisa cepat melihat hasil ujian, namun kelulusan akan diumumkan 2 minggu lagi. Setelah selesai makan siang di atap, Kiseki no Sedai berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ke papan dimana hasil ujian mereka ditempel.<p>

"Uwaa.. Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi hebat-ssu!" ujar Kise begitu melihat hasil ujian. Akashi mendapat peringkat 1 dengan nilai 500 dari 500, diikuti Kuroko di peringkat 2 dengan nilai 498 dari 500. Sedangkan yang lain? Midorima di peringkat 4 ( waktu itu dia kehilangan lucky item jelas Midorima ), Murasakibara peringkat 12, Kise peringkat 45, dan Aomine peringkat 60. Setelah melihat hasil ujian mereka pulang ke rumah karena tidak ada pelajaran lagi maupun latihan basket.

Kuroko sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi karena sebagian besar murid sudah pulang. Kuroko menggosok kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin dan mengencangkan jaket yang ia kenakan akibat udara Tokyo musim itu. Saat itu ia lewat di depan sebuah kelas di lantai 2 dan sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar 2 suara yang familiar sedang berbicara. Kuroko menggeser pintu kelas itu sedikit, rupanya Akashi dan Kise sedang mengobrol di dalam kelas.

'Apa yang sedang mereka obrolkan? Jarang-jarang mereka berdua akrab begini' batin Kuroko

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: berhubung ini sudah mulai masuk plot, author Kuhaku bakal update agak lama, ya.. tolong review, kalo ada yang kurang menarik atau perlu diperbaiki, kritik dan saran sangat diterima, arigatou minna-san..


	8. Being Played

**Author's note:** Ya~ minna-san.. arigatou buat yang udah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya ^^ sekarang author udah publish chap 7. Ah, lalu.. author dapat review yang bilang kalau One of Repetition itu yang nyanyi Hatsune Miku. Memang benar yang nyanyi One of Repetition adalah Hatsune Miku, tapi One of Repetition itu ada 2 versi dalam Vocaloid. One of Repetition yang dinyanyikan Hatsune Miku dan Kagamine Rin itu beda lirik, dan kebetulan author suka yang punya Rin. Tapi arigatou buat Hanamiya Makoto yang udah review, author hanya sekedar memberi informasi ya^^ mungkin jarang ada orang yang tahu kalo one of repetition ini punya 2 versi. Sekian author's note nya, douzo...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

'Akashi-kun dan Kise-kun?' Kuroko tak sengaja melihat kedua orang yang jarang sekali terlihat akur itu berbincang-bincang di dalam sebuah kelas yang kosong dan sunyi. 'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?' batin Kuroko. Ia hendak masuk dan menyapa mereka namun perkataan Akashi selanjutnya membuat Kuroko mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Tetsuya? Ada apa dengan dia, Ryouta?"

'Aku? Mereka membicarakan aku?' batin Kuroko dengan penasaran

"Iya, Akashicchi."

'Aku tak pernah melihat muka Kise-kun serius seperti itu.'

"Maksudmu.. kau menanyakan perasaan ku padanya?"

"Iya."

'Perasaan Sei-kun.. padaku?'

"Hmph.." Akashi terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari Kise. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Ryouta?"

"Aku.. ingin tau yang sebenarnya."

"Yang sebenarnya, ya? Hm.. baiklah akan kuberitahu kau.."

Kuroko pun bingung dengan maksud perkataan Akashi. "Yang sebenarnya? maksudnya... apa?"

Aku tidak suka ataupun cinta pada Tetsuya." lanjut Akashi

Mata Kuroko langsung membulat, tanda terkejut 'Eh? A..pa.. kata Sei-kun.. aku.. tidak salah dengar kan?' Kuroko tidak percaya— atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau percaya perkataan Akashi barusan tapi ia tetap berusha mendengarkan lanjutan obrolan mereka.

"Lalu-ssu? Kenapa kau pacaran dengan Kurokocchi bila kau bahkan tidak suka padanya?"

"Kenapa? Karena dia berguna bagi tim basket. Dia itu, tipe orang yang tidak bisa dikekang oleh orang lain, jadi mau tidak mau aku menggunakan cara ini."

'Eh.. jadi.. selama ini… aku hanya dipermainkan oleh Sei-kun? Tidak lebih?' batin Kuroko. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuknya. Ia sakit hati atas pernyataan Akashi barusan. Selama ini, ia hanya dipermainkan oleh Akashi.

"APA MAKSUDMU, AKASHICCHI!" Tiba-tiba Kise membentak Akashi.

"Apa maksudku? Bukankah sudah kubilang, maksudku hanya satu. Menggunakan Kuroko karena dia berguna bagi tim basket. Dia itu hanya alatku."

"Akashicchi, Kau..!"

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Lagipula, aku sudah mulai bosan dengannya. Aku sudah tak tertarik lagi. _Well_, mungkin dia masih bisa kugunakan saat SMA nanti di tim basket jika tak ada penggantinya." Ujar Akashi dengan santai.

"AKASHICCHI KAU! BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BERPERASAAN!"

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, Ryouta."

'Aha..haha.. iya juga.. tak mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuuro suka pada Kuroko Tetsuya yang payah ini..' batin Kuroko. Air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipi Kuroko. Ternyata, selama ini.. selama ini ia hanyalah sebuah alat yang digunakan seorang Akashi Seijuuro untuk membuat tim basket menang. Itu saja, tidak lebih.

Kuroko segera berlari dari koridor itu, bukannya ia takut ketahuan oleh Akashi ataupun Kise, namun hatinya sudah terlalu sakit untuk mendengar kalimat yang akan diucapkan Akashi berikutnya. Serasa disayat berulang kali oleh pisau, begitulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Kuroko kini. Ia berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah, tak memperdulikan peringatan guru maupun murid lain yang ada di sepanjang koridor, sekarang yang penting ia sampai di apartemennya. Begitu sampai di apartemen, Kuroko langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kuroko mengangis sekencang-kencangnya. Ia tak menyangka selama ini ia hanya dipermainkan oleh Akashi, orang yang paling ia cintai. Ia menelungkupkan mukanya di atas bantal dan menangis sampai tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata lagi, hingga ia pun terlelap.

* * *

><p>Begitu Kuroko bangun, kamarnya sudah gelap. Ia pun mengecek jam dari ponselnya. Ternyata, ia tertidur 4 jam. Ia tidur pukul 3 sore, sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam. Pantas saja kamarnya gelap. Kuroko pun bangkit dari posisinya, melangkahkan kedua kakinya menyusuri kamar untuk mencari saklar lampu. Setelah menyalakan lampu di kamar, Kuroko beranjak menuju kamar mandi hendak mencuci mukanya. Ia melihat pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Rambut biru yang berantakan, mata yang sembab dan merah, hidungnya pun juga merah. Kuroko menghela nafas sebelum mencuci mukanya. Selesai mencuci muka, ia pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Begitulah rencana awalnya, namun tidak jadi karena ponsel birunya itu berdering. Kuroko pun mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ada panggilan masuk dari Akashi.<p>

'Dari Sei-kun.. angkat tidak, ya?' Akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu supaya Akashi tidak curiga.

["_Moshi-moshi_."

"Ah, Sei-kun.. ada apa?"

"Ah.. besok? Pulang sekolah?"

"Hm.. bisa.."

"_Ha'i_.."

"Umn.. _Jaa_.."]

Setelah memutus sambungan telepon, untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas. Besok pulang sekolah, Akashi mengajaknya kencan. Sebenarnya, setelah apa yang terjadi tadi siang, ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu Akashi. Namun, jika ia menolak Akashi pasti akan curiga karena Kuroko tidak pernah punya acara lain, mau tidak mau ia harus menyetujui ajakan kencan Akashi. Sebisa mungkin, ia harus bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

'Mungkin, ini akan jadi kencan terakhirku dengan Sei-kun.. setelah itu… aku akan minta putus.' Batin Kuroko. 'Aah.. aku jadi tidak nafsu makan.' Kuroko pun langsung mengambil handuk dan mandi tanpa makan malam karena sudah tidak nafsu makan. Selesai mandi pun, ia menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca novel hingga larut malam sebelum akhirnya tidur.

'Sei-kun…'

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Suara burung di luar membangunkan Kuroko dari tidur nya yang (tidak) lelap. Ia baru bisa tidur pukul 3 pagi, dan ia bangun pukul 7 pagi. Ia hanya tidur 4 jam, ditambah dengan acara menangis karena teringat ucapan Akashi. Kuroko menyibakkan selimut biru tebal yang ia gunakan untuk tidur dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Kuroko memperhatikan dengan seksama pantulan dirinya di cermin.<p>

'Tch.. sembab.. harus kuhilangkan, daripada Sei-kun curiga padaku.' Kuroko lalu mengambil handuk yang dibasahi oleh air untuk menghilangkan sembab di matanya akibat menangis agar Akashi tidak curiga padanya. Setelah sembab di matanya hilang, ia langsung mandi lalu keluar kamar menuju ke dapur. Namun, karena tidak nafsu makan, Kuroko membatalkan niatnya untuk sarapan. Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah tanpa sarapan. Sampai di sekolah, ia meletakan tas di bangkunya dan langsung pergi kembali meninggalkan kelas. Pagi ini, ia tidak ingin bertemu atau berbicara dengan siapapun termasuk anggota Kiseki no Sedai apalagi Akashi dan Kise. Kuroko melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju perpustakaan, menghindari semua siswa yang ia kenal sebisa mungkin.

Akhirnya, ia sampai di perpustakaan. Pagi ini perpustakaan sangat sepi, hanya ada dirinya dan penjaga perpustakaan yang merupakan siswa kelas 2. Kuroko berjalan diantara rak-rak tinggi berwarna coklat yang diisi dengan berbagai novel. Setelah menjatuhkan pilihan pada satu novel, ia membawa novel itu ke tempat duduk di perpustakaan yang paling pojok lalu mulai membaca lembar demi lembar, menghiraukan dunia disekitarnya sejenak. Karena terlalu terserap dalam dunianya sendiri, ia tak sadar ada orang yang masuk.

"Oi! Tetsu!"

Kuroko menengok setelah dirinya dipanggil oleh seseorang"Ah, Aomine-kun.. _doumo_.."

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Sedang membaca novel, Aomine-kun." Jawabnya. Lain di mulut lain pula di hati, Kuroko menggerutu di dalam hati karena ia bertemu dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Padahal ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu siapapun. "Aomine-kun sendiri kenapa ke sini? Tumben sekali."

"Aku? Aku mencarimu."

"Mencariku? Ada apa, Aomine-kun? Tidak bisakah ditunda ?"

"Tidak." Jawab Aomine dengan wajah serius.

"Apakah ini sangat penting, Aomine-kun?"

"Ya, sangat penting. Aku mau bertanya."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Kau.. dan.."

"Dan..?"

"Akashi."

Begitu mendengar nama Akashi keluar dari mulut Aomine, Kuroko langsung menegang. "Memangnya kenapa denganku dan Sei-kun, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko, berharap Aomine tidak mengetahui masalah pembicaraan Akashi dan Kise kemarin.

"Ku dengar.. Akashi mempermainkanmu, Tetsu?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Aomine, membuat Kuroko bingung harus merespon bagaimana. Dengan wajah tenang dan datar seperti biasa, ia menjawab "Bagaimana bisa, Aomine-kun?"

"Aku mendengarnya.."

"Dari siapa kau mendengarnya, Aomine-kun?"

"Kise."

'Tch.. Kise-kun memang tidak bisa tutup mulut, ya?' Kuroko mendecih dalam hati begitu mendengar siapa yang menyebarkan cerita itu.

"Apa kau yakin Kise-kun tidak bohong, Aomine-kun?"tanya Kuroko balik.

"Eh? Ah.. yah.. aku sih selama ini percaya saja, karena Kise bukan tipe orang yang suka bohong."

"Oh.." Kuroko menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel walaupun ia tidak membacanya, berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Jadi, apa itu benar, Tetsu?"

"Hm? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel ke Aomine.

"Entahlah.. kupikir kau tahu."

"Menurutmu, kalau aku tahu hal seperti itu terjadi apakah aku akan masih berpacaran dengan Sei-kun, Aomine-kun?"

"Tentu saja tidak, ya , kan, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine sambil mendongakan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit bercat putih perpustakaan.

'Kau salah, Aomine-kun.. aku.. tetap.. berpacaran dengannya..' batin Kuroko dengan senyum pahit. "Tentu saja, Aomine-kun.." jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datar. Bibir bisa bohong, tapi hati tidak.

"Ah, Tetsu.. aku kembali dulu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya soal tadi padamu. _Jaa na_.." Aomine melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan. Kuroko hanya membalas lambaian tangan Aomine lalu menunggu Aomine keluar dari perpustakaan. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela perpustakaan. ' Hm… dipermainkan.. ya? Lucu sekali..' Kuroko berujar dalam hati, seolah mengejek diriya sendiri yang menyedihkan, dengan senyum pahit di wajahnya.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. I'm Sorry

**Author's note: **Minna-san~ akhirnya author update ^^ Bagaimana ceritanya sejauh ini? Silahkan memberi masukan untuk author, kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Thank you to **Flow .L**, pembaca setia author ^^ ( ciaelah.. GR), lalu ada , **Yuna Seijuuro**, **VandQ**, **Hanamiya Makoto**, dan **hiori mioshi**. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca ff author ^^ walaupun ceritanya kurang menarik, dan sekali update kok pendek ya? Tapi makasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini ^^ arigatou! Douzo…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"KUROKOCCHI!" Teriakan Kise menggema di koridor sekolah siang itu. Mereka sedang makan siang bersama, namun kali ini Kuroko tidak ikut makan bersama anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain.

Kuroko yang merasa namanya dipanggil seseorang pun menengok. "…" Dia hanya diam dan memperhatikan Kise yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kurokocchi…"

"Kise-kun, _doumo_."

"Kenapa..hah..kau..hah..tidak..ikut..hah..makan siang..bersama..hah.." ujar Kise sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah setelah berlari.

"Hm… tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kuroko dengan cuek.

Tampaknya Kise tau ada yang salah dengan Kuroko. Ia pun mencoba bertanya pada Kuroko. "Kurokocchi.. ikut aku, ada yang mau kubicarakan."

"Hm? Baiklah." Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Kuroko, Kise mengajak Kuroko ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk berbicara.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?" Kuroko langsung melontarkan pertanyaan pada Kise saat mereka sudah sampai di halaman belakang sekolah.

Kise menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari Kuroko, lalu hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berbicara. "_Anou_.. ini soal.. Akashicchi.."

"Akashi-kun? Ada apa dengannya?" Kuroko menjawab dengan santai dan tenang, tak ingin terlihat lemah dan tersakiti di depan orang lain terutama anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

"_Anou_.. itu.."

"Berbicaralah dengan jelas, Kise-kun."

"Ehm.. bagaimana aku harus menyampaikannya.." Kise menggaruk kepalanya, ia bingung bagaimana harus merangkai kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Kalau kau tidak berbicara dengan jelas, aku tidak bisa mengerti, Kise-kun." Kata Kuroko dengan wajahnya yang datar seperti biasa.

"Ugh.. aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.."

"Kise-kun, bila tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan, lebih baik aku pergi saja. _Shitsuresimasu _( permisi) ."

"Agkh.. Kurokocchi.." Kise berusaha menjangkau Kuroko namun gagal, ia sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. "Aah.. aku memang payah.." ujar Kise pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Kuroko merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku. Ia mengambil ponsel biru muda itu dan membuka pesan masuk yang ada. 'Dari Sei-kun..' gumamnya.

* * *

><p>[<strong>From: <strong>Sei-kun

**Subject:** none

[Pulang sekolah nanti kutunggu di halaman belakang gym. _Jaa na_..]]

* * *

><p>Akashi meminta Kuroko datang ke halaman belakang gym pulang sekolah nanti, seperti yang dikatakan Akashi kemarin, ia akan mengajak Kuroko kencan.<p>

'Kencan? Omong kosong.' Ujar Kuroko dalam hatinya. Kuroko pun menutup ponsel birunya itu dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam saku celana. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke lokernya untuk mengambil buku kemudian pergi ke kelas selanjutnya, kelas matematika.

**Flashback End**

Kuroko memasukan buku catatan matematikanya ke dalam tas dan memberekan alat tulis yang berserakan di atas meja. Bel pelajaran terakhir sudah terdengar, guru matematika yang mengajar menyudahi pelajaran matematika dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Matematika kebetulan adalah jam pelajaran terakhir Kuroko. Setelah semua buku dan alat tulis beres, Kuroko menutup tasnya dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan kelas. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ke halaman belakang gym untuk bertemu dengan Akashi sebelum pergi kencan. Kuroko menyusuri koridor sekolah yang penuh sesak oleh siswa Teiko, ketika itu ia melihat Akashi sedang berjalan disampingnya ada Kise. Mereka berjalan lurus melewati beberapa ruang kelas hingga akhirnya berbelok di salah satu lorong yang sepi dan jauh dari jangkauan siswa Teiko. Kuroko berlari kecil menyusul mereka, merasa bahwa mereka akan berbicara mengenai dirinya lagi seperti kemarin pulang sekolah. Setelah dekat lorong, Kuroko menurunkan kecepatan berlari nya dan mencari posisi yang dekat untuk mendengarkan obrolan mereka namun tersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan oleh Akashi maupun Kise.

"Ada apa, memanggilku, Ryouta?"

"Aku mau berbicara dengan Akashicchi."

"Cepatlah kalau begitu. Aku akan kencan dengan Tetsuya."

"Kencan?" Kise menaikan sebelah alisnya, tanda keheranan. "Kenapa kau kencan dengan Kurokocchi jika kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Supaya ia tidak curiga ataupun bosan berpacaran denganku. Bahaya kan, jika ia bosan?" jawab Akashi dengan senyum licik di wajahnya.

"Akashicchi! Kau.. lagi-lagi.. aku muak.. dengan apa yang kau katakan."

"Kenapa harus muak, Ryouta?"

"Tch.. Akashicchi kau tidak punya perasaankah?"

"Tentu punya, Ryouta..apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak punya perasaan, hm?"

"Apalagi kalau bukan perlakuan mu pada Kurokocchi sekarang, hah?!" ujar Kise sedikit membentak Akashi, tak ada keraguan di wajah Kise saat membentak Akashi, seakan-akan ia tidak takut membuat Akashi marah.

"Ah ya, Ryouta."

"Apa?"

Kuroko sudah merasa cukup. Ia tidak mau melanjutkan mendengarkan obrolan mereka yang hanya akan menyakiti hatinya. Sebelum mendengar apa yang mereka obrolkan selanjutnya, Kuroko sudah berlari ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Setelah mencuci muka, Kuroko berjalan ke arah halaman belakang gym, menunggu Akashi yang sedang berbicara dengan Kise di lorong itu. Setelah kira-kira 10 menit menunggu, Akashi pun datang.

"Tetsuya.."

Kuroko menengok lalu menyapa Akashi yang melambaikan tangannya "Ah, Sei-kun.."

"Ayo, pergi sekarang."

"Ah, Sei-kun.. aku harus pulang pukul 4."

"Kenapa?" sepertinya _mood_ Akashi memburuk setelah mendengar jawaban Kuroko.

"_Anou_.. aku ada urusan sedikit."

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan boleh pulang sebelum aku bilang boleh."

"Tapi.."

"Sekali tidak, kubilang tidak, Tetsuya." Akashi sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Kuroko pun mengurungkan niat untuk membantah Akashi lebih jauh. "Baik, Sei-kun."

"Bagus, kau tidak boleh membantahku. Sekarang ayo kita pergi kencan." Ujar Akashi sambil menawarkan tangannya pada Kuroko. Kuroko pun menyambut uluran tangan Akashi, mau tidak mau… daripada ia kena masalah, ya kan?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Suara burung di luar dan cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari sela korden membangunkan Kuroko. Ia menyibak selimut tebal warna biru itu lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Setelah membersihkan dirinya dan memakai seragam sekolah, Kuroko berjalan kea rah dapur untuk memasak sarapan. Ia mengambil roti tawar dan memasukannya di <em>toaster<em> lalu mengambil telur untuk memasak _scramble egg_. Sambil memasak, memorinya akan kencan dengan Akashi kemarin terputar kembali.

**Flashback**

"Tetsuya" Akashi memanggil Kuroko. Sore itu, mereka berdua berjalan-jalan mengitari kota Tokyo sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah taman yang sedang sepi.

"Ya, Sei-kun?"

"SMA… kau masuk ke mana ?"

"Hm.. entahlah, Sei-kun."

"Bagaimana kalau kau masuk ke SMA yang sama denganku?"

'Supaya kau bisa menggunakanku, ya kan, Sei-kun?' ujar Kuroko dalam hati. "Di mana, Sei-kun?"

"Rakuzan di Kyoto."

"Kyoto? Jauh sekali.." Kuroko berujar sambil mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit senja.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" kalimat yang seharusnya keluar dari mulut Akashi adalah pertanyaan, namun Kuroko mendengarnya sebagai sebuah perintah yang wajib dilaksanakan.

Kuroko hanya bisa menjawab dengan satu kata. "Mungkin.."

**Flashback End**

Kuroko meletakan _scramble egg_ yang ia buat di atas piring disamping roti tawar. Kuroko mengambil karton susu di dalam kulkas dan menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas yang ia ambil. Kuroko lalu duduk di kursi dan menyantap sarapannya sebelum akhirnya berangkat ke sekolah.

'Aah.. udara nya masih dingin..' Kuroko merutuki dirinya yang meninggalkan sarung tangan di atas tempat tidur. Kini tangannya kedinginan. Kuroko pun mendekatkan kedua tangannya ke mulut dan menghembuskan nafas, mencari sedikit kehangatan bagi tangannya. Kuroko berjalan menyusuri kota Tokyo yang ramai dengan pejalan kaki walau udara bulan itu dingin. Akhirnya Kuroko pun sampai di sekolah. Hari ini, sepertinya ia sedikit terlambat. Biasanya, ketika ia sampai di sekolah, koridor masih sepi berbeda dengan hari ini, koridor sudah mulai ramai oleh murid Teiko dan bersenda gurau dengan teman-teman mereka.

Kuroko membuka pintu geser warna putih yang memisahkan koridor sekolah dengan ruang kelasnya. Ia masuk ke dalam kelas dan kembali menutup pintu itu lalu berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Manik biru Kuroko mengangkap sosok Kise yang sedang duduk diam di bangku dekat jendela, persis di depan bangkunya.

'Tumben, hari ini Kise-kun duduk diam di kelas. Biasanya pagi-pagi begini dia main basket _on-on-one_ sama Aomine-kun..' batin Kuroko heran, ia pun menyapa Kise. "Kise-kun.. _ohayou gozaimasu_."

Kise yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kebelakang dan membalas sapaannya "Ah, _ohayou_, Kurokocchi.."

"Tu— Kise-kun?!" Kuroko tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan pada Kise. Alangkah terkejutnya ia, begitu melihat Kise. Wajah atau lebih tepatnya pipi kanan hingga leher ditutup perban putih. "Ada apa denganmu, Kise-kun?"

"Ah, ini? Hanya tergores sedikit, Kurokocchi.." jawab Kise sambil memegang perbannya.

Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi, namun Kuroko tidak memeperdulikan bel itu. Guru pengajar masuk dan Kuroko lansung menarik tangan Kise setelah diijinkan keluar dengan alasan membantu Kise mengganti perbannya. Bukan ke ruang kesehatan, Kuroko menarik tangan Kise ke halaman sekolah yang agak jauh dari gedung.

"Kurokocchi…ada apa?"

"Kise-kun.." Kuroko membalikan badannya yang tadi membelakangi Kise.

"Ada apa, Kurokocchi? Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas sebelum—"

"Kise-kun!"

Mendengar Kuroko meninggikan suaranya, Kise tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tidak biasanya Kuroko meninggikan nada bicaranya bila hal itu tidak penting. "…"

"Ada.. apa dengan wajahmu, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang.. tergores.."

"Tergores apa, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada Kise.

"_Anou_.. ranting pohon.."

"Jangan bohong, Kise-kun." Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah yang begitu serius.

"Aku.. tidak bisa bohong padamu, ya.. Kurokocchi.." ujar Kise sambil tertawa kecil.

"…"

"Baiklah.. akan kuberitahu.."

**Flashback**

Kise dan Akashi sedang berbicara di lorong sunyi itu setelah menyelesaikan pelajaran terakhir. Siang itu, Kise ingin memastikan suatu hal pada Akashi, namun.. saat itulah Akashi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah ya, Ryouta."

"Apa?"

"Kudengar.. kau memberitahu Daiki soal obrolan kita ini, hm?"

"Hah?" Kise mulai panik dan takut, ia tahu konsekuensinya jika membuat Akashi marah. "Darimana kau mendengarnya?"

"Daiki yang memberitahuku."

'Awas kau, Ahominecchi!' Kise mengutuki Aomine di dalam hati gara-gara memberitahu Akashi. "Ah, begitukah?" namun jawaban yang ia berikan pada Akashi tentu berbeda.

Akashi mulai kesal dengan reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh Kise. Ia pun memasang tampang yang sangat serius. "Jadi.. Ryouta.."

"A..ada apa?" Kise sebenarnya takut, namun ia tidak mau terlihat gemetar dihadapan Akashi, orang yang menyakiti Kuroko.

"Kau tahu kan konsekuensi membuatku marah, Ryouta."

"…" Kise memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hoo.. sekarang kau memilih untuk diam, hm?"

"…"

"Terlambat untuk minta ampun, Ryouta."

"Hmph.. aku tak sudi meminta ampun darimu, Akashicchi." Ujar Kise sambil tersenyum mencibir.

"Begitukah, Ryouta? Bagus, berarti kau sudah siap menerima konsekuensinya, kan?"

"…"

Kise memutuskan untuk mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat bahkan ketika Akahsi menggores wajah mulusnya itu dengan gunting merah yang selalu ia bawa. Darah menetes dari pipi dan leher Kise. Akashi menorehkan beberapa goresan sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena bosan. Ia membuang gunting merah itu sembarangan, melemparkannya tanpa memperdulikan ke mana jatuhnya.

"Ah, aku bosan. Dan Ryouta, kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak membocorkan ini, pada siapapun. Pada siapapun dan maksudku termasuk Tetsuya."

"…" Kise tersungkur di bawah sambil memegangi wajahnya. Pipi dan lehernya yang putih mulus itu mengalirkan cairan merah yang bernama darah dengan lumayan deras, membuat rumput di bawah ternodai warna merah.

"Jika kau berbicara satu kata pada Tetsuya tentang ini, bisa kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa berbicara lagi. Mengerti?" Akashi mengancam Kise supaya tutup mulut soal pembicaraan mereka. Setelah itu Akashi pergi meninggalkan Kise yang tersungkur di bawah memegangi wajahnya.

"Akashicchi, jangan sampai kau menyesal."

Akashi yang hendak pergi berhenti dan membalikan badan begitu mendengar pernyataan Kise. "Menyesal? Untuk apa? Aku selalu benar, dan aku absolut.. aku tidak pernah menyesal akan keputusanku. Apapun itu."

"Jangan menyesal kalau aku merebut Kurokocchi darimu. Aku tidak akan segan merebutnya darimu."

"Heeh.. merebut? Lakukan saja kalau kau bisa. Dia.. Tetsuya itu terlalu cinta padaku, kau tahu? Seperti orang bodoh saja.." Akashi pun berlalu meninggalkan Kise sendirian.

"Tch.." Kise mendecih kesal, bagaimanapun caranya, ia akan merebut Kuroko.

**Flashback End**

"Kise-kun.."

"…"

"_Gomenne_.."

"Kurokocchi kenapa minta maaf? Kan aku yang membocorkan obrolan rahasiaku dengan Akashicchi.." Kise berharap-harap Kuroko tidak mengerti obrolan mereka. Kise hanya memberitahu Kuroko bahwa ia membocorkan kepada Aomine pembicaraan rahasia antara dia dan Akashi, tidak termasuk merebut Kuroko atau apa yang dilakukan Akashi.

"_Gomen_, Kise-kun. Aku.. aku tahu obrolan yang kau maksud itu." Ujar Kuroko sambil mengalikan pandangannya dari Kise.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

TBC


	10. My Feelings

**Author's note: Ya~ minna-san ^^ doumo... gimana sejauh ini ceritanya? pasti banyak yang mau protes , kok updatenya dikit abnget 1 chpater :v maap deh.. **

**Special thanks to Flow Love, Bona Nano, dan Kuro Kid yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya ^^ douzo.. semoga berkenan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Kise-kun.."

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan di halaman belakang sekolah. Di situ sepi bahkan tidak ada orang sama sekali karena sekarang sedang jam pelajaran. Kuroko menarik Kise ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk berbicara berdua dengan privat. Angin berhembus membuat surai biru dan surai kuning itu melambai.

"…"

"_Gomenne_.." Kuroko berucap sambil menundukan kepalanya, membuat ekpresi wajahnya tidak terbaca oleh Kise.

"Kurokocchi kenapa minta maaf-ssu? Kan aku yang membocorkan obrolan rahasiaku dengan Akashicchi.." Kise berharap-harap Kuroko tidak mengerti obrolannya dengan Akashi. "Jangan begitu, Kurokocchi.. kau tidak salah.."

"_Gomen_, Kise-kun. Aku.. aku tahu obrolan yang kau maksud itu." Ujar Kuroko sambil mendongakan kepala, menujukan pandangannya kepada Kise.

"Eh?" Kise membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak percaya atas apa yang ia dengar. "Kau.. tahu, Kurokocchi?"

"Aku tahu, Kise-kun.."

"Apa itu tentang aku yang memberitahu Aomine soal kelakuan buruk Murasakicchi.. pasti yang itu, ya kan-ssu?" Tanya Kise memastikan sambil tertawa canggung. Berharap semoga Kuroko mengiyakan perkataannya yang mengacau itu.

"Kise-kun.." Kuroko kembali menundukan wajahnya, memandangi rumput di bawah kakinya.

"A..Ada apa.."

"Kise-kun tidak perlu bersusah payah menghiburku. Aku.. aku sudah tahu semua isi obrolanmu dengan Sei-kun.."

"E..eh.. ten..tentang apa yang kau dengar-ssu?" Kise kembali bertanya memastikan. 'Semoga saja bukan soal Kurokocchi yang ia dengar ..' batin Kise dalam hatinya.

"Aku dengar.. obrolanmu dengan Sei-kun tentang aku, Kise-kun.." Kuroko berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku.. aku sudah tahu semuanya. Sei-kun.. tidak cinta padaku.. aku tahu.. Sei-kun hanya memperalatku..aku tahu semuanya, Kise-kun.." Kuroko berujar sambil mendongakan kepalanya. Wajahnya basah dengan air mata. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit untuk menyimpan semuanya. Akashi sudah menorehkan berbagai luka yang mendalam di hatinya, ia tak sanggup untuk menerima luka lagi.

"Kurokocchi…" Kise mengulurkan tangannya, hendak memeluk Kuroko.

"Kise-kun tidak perlu menghiburku. Aku baik-baik saja. Kise-kun tidak perlu memasang wajah sedih begitu. Jangan sampai masalahku ini membebanimu, Kise-kun." Kuroko memandang Kise dengan senyum palsu, senyum yang dibuat-buat. "Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas sebelum dimarahi oleh _sensei_, Kise-kun." Lanjutnya. Kuroko mengajak Kise kembali ke kelas dengan menarik tangannya, namun Kise tak bergerak seinchi pun dari tempat ia berpijak.

"Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi…"

"Ayo kembali, Kise-kun.. nanti kita dimarahi.."

"Masa bodoh dengan dimarahi!" Kise tiba-tiba berteriak, tak peduli ada guru ataupun murid yang mendengarnya.

Kuroko pun terkejut dibuatnya, Kise jarang berteriak marah pada orang lain dengan wajah yang begitu serius. "Ki..Kise-kun..jangan berteri—"

"Masa bodoh ada yang mendengarku! Kurokocchi!" Kise kembali berteriak, membuat Kuroko terdiam, bingung harus merespon bagaimana. Tampaknya Kise sudah benar-benar marah.

"Kise-kun.."

"Kurokocchi! Jangan lagi kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa! Kau terluka! Kau terluka gara-gara 'dia'! Kenapa kau masih juga sok kuat, Kurokocchi!" Kise sengaja menggunakan kata 'dia' karena sudah terlanjur dendam dan muak pada Akashi yang mempermainkan Kuroko, seolah-olah tak sudi mengucapkan atau mendengar namanya lagi.

"Kise-kun.. tenanglah.." Kuroko berusaha menenangkan Kise yang mengamuk, namun tidak berhasil.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau Kurokocchi disakiti oleh 'nya' lagi! Masa bodoh jika 'dia' dengar!" Kise berteriak dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Kise-kun.. tolong.. jangan begini.." Kuroko mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menggapai wajah Kise. Kuroko mengelus pipi Kise dengan lembut lalu menghapus air mata Kise dengan jarinya. Tangan Kuroko tak beranjak dari wajah Kise, masih mengelus pipinya untuk menenangkan Kise. "Tenanglah sedikit.." Kuroko berbicara dengan nada yang begitu lembut, perlahan-lahan membuat Kise sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kurokocchi…" kedua tangan Kise menangkup di atas tangan Kuroko yang sedang mengelus kedua pipinya. Kise memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan diri sedikit.

"Kise-kun.. apa sudah lebih tenang?" tanya Kuroko.

"Umn.. sudah-ssu.." Kise menjawab pelan.

"Sekarang, berbicaralah dengan pelan dan tenang. Aku akan mendengarkanmu." Kuroko berucap sambil menunjukan senyumannya yang jarang terlihat orang lain.

"Aku..Kurokocchi... aku tidak mau.. Kurokocchi terluka. Sudah cukup Kurokocchi terluka, aku tidak sanggup melihat Kurokocchi terluka-ssu. Kurokocchi.."

Kuroko melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pipi Kise lalu menjawab, "_Arigatou na_, Kise-kun.. tapi aku.. aku tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya untuk sekarang ini aku tidak apa-apa."

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Tidak.. kau tidak baik-baik saja, Kurokocchi. Kau bisa membohongi orang lain, tapi tidak denganku. Aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu, begitu juga sebaliknya, kau tidak bisa bohong padaku. Kau terluka, kau rapuh. Kurokocchi..kau bisa hancur kapan saja." Ujar Kise dengan wajah sedih, matanya menunjukan bahwa ia.. terluka kah? Sedih? Marah? Semuanya ada dan bercampur menjadi satu.

"Umn… aku tahu.. aku tahu dia hanya memperalatku, aku tahu dia tidak serius padaku. Tapi, Kise-kun.. satu hal.. aku cinta padanya, walau Sei-kun tidak serius, berada di dekatnya sudah cukup bagiku." Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke semak-semak bunga yang tertiup angin.

"Kurokocchi.. kau.. kau terlalu.."

"Naif? Ya, kan?"

"Iya.. kau.. terlalu naïf, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko terkekeh kecil lalu menjawab Kise "Hmh.. jangan salah Kise-kun.. naïf dan bodoh itu beda tipis."

"Maksudmu, Kurokocchi?" Kise tampaknya bingung dengan ucapan Kuroko.

"Dibanding naïf, aku lebih cocok dibilang.. bodoh. Bahkan keledai pun tidak akan jatuh di tempat yang sama 2 kali." Kuroko berbicara dengan tatapan kosong dan mulut yang tersenyum pahit.

"Kurokocchi! Jangan mengatai dirimu bodoh seperti itu!" Kise berteriak lagi.

"Jangan marah, Kise-kun. Aku hanya membicarakan fakta. Fakta mengerikan yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini."

"Kurokocchi… _gomen_.._gomen_.._gomenne_.."

"Kise-kun?! Kenapa meminta maaf?" Kuroko terkejut karena Kise meminta maaf padanya.

"Kalau aku tahu.. 'dia' hanya mempermainkanmu, aku akan mengambilmu lebih dulu."

"Eh? Maksud Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi, aku .. suka padamu-ssu." Kise mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Kuroko, wajahnya tampak begitu serius.

"E..eh.. Kise-kun.. tolong jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Ja— jangan berbohong."

"Kurokocchi. Tatap wajahku. Apa aku bercanda? Apakah aku bisa berbohong padamu?" Kise menatap Kuroko intens dengan kedua manik kuningnya itu.

Adalah sebuah kesalahan Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia memandang wajah Kise. Tak ada keraguan atau ketidakseriusan di wajah tampannya itu "Ti..tidak.."

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku hanya ingin Kurokocchi tahu, bahwa aku, Kise Ryouta suka padamu, dan aku tidak main-main dengan perkataanku." Kise berujar sambil memeluk Kuroko dengan sangat erat, seolah-olah Kuroko akan hilang dari hidupnya.

Kuroko membalas pelukan erat dari Kise "_Arigatou na_, Kise-kun.."

Setelah diam beberapa menit, Kuroko memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Kise-kun.. lebih baik kita kembali sekarang sebelum dimarahi."

"Ah.. kau benar. Tapi.."

"Tapi kenapa, Kise-kun?"

"Matamu dan hidungmu merah, Kurokocchi."

"Eh?" Sontak Kuroko langsung memegangi hidungnya.

Kise terkekeh melihat reaksi _kawaii_ dari Kuroko, reaksi yang selama ini baru pernah ditunjukan pada Akashi. "Lebih baik kita beristirahat sebentar di ruang kesehatan, Kurokocchi."

"Eh.. jangan membolos, Kise-kun.."

"Tidak apa-apa.." Kise menjawab Kuroko dengan senyum tipis.

"Baiklah.. sekali ini saja. Selebihnya aku tidak mau membolos lagi."

"Siapp!"

"Tapi.. kali ini Kise-kun pintar juga.. tumben sekali?" Kuroko berkata sambil menggoda Kise yang cengeng

"Kurokocchi _hidoi_-ssu!"

"Ahaha.. ayo, Kise-kun.."

"Umn!"

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ke ruang kesehatan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kuroko dan Kise baru saja selesai pelajaran biologi dan sedang membereskan buku.<p>

"Ah, Kurokocchi.. ayo makan bersama-ssu!"

"Iya.." Tiba-tiba ponsel Kuroko bergetar di saku celana. Kuroko mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Manik birunya membulat membaca pesan yang ia baca. "_Gomen_, Kise-kun.. ternyata aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu." Kuroko meminta maaf pada Kise setelah memasukan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku.

"Apa itu.. dari 'dia'?"

"Eh? Ah.. iya.. _gomen_.." Kuroko menundukan wajahnya.

Kise menghela nafas lalu menjawab, "Baiklah.. aku bisa makan siang dengan Aominecchi atau Murasakicchi, kok.."

"_Honto_ _ni_ _gomen_, Kise-kun.." Kuroko tampaknya begitu menyesal, ia merasa telah membuat Kise kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurokocchi.. tapi lebih baik kau hati-hati ya.."

"Un.. _Arigatou_, Kise-kun.." Kuroko lalu mengambil bekalnya dan keluar kelas menuju ke atap sekolah sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kise.

Kuroko berlari kecil, menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ke atap, tak ingin Akashi marah padanya karena menunggu terlalu lama. Sampai di atas, Kuroko membuka pintu abu-abu yang memisah dirinya dengan atap. Di situ, Kuroko melihat Akashi sedang bersandar pada pagar atap sekolah sendirian. Angin berhembus meniup helaian surai merahnya.

"Sei-kun.." Kuroko memanggil Akashi yang tidak sadar akan kehadiran dirinya.

Akashi yang dipanggil membalikan badannya dan membalas sapaan yang ia dapat "Tetsuya.."

"Tumben Sei-kun berdiri di situ? Biasanya tiap aku kemari Sei-kun sedang duduk ditemani buku bacaan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi, Tetsuya." Akashi memandang Kuroko dengan tajam melalui kedua manik heterokrom nya itu.

"Eh?" Kuroko mundur satu langkah, ia takut dengan Akashi. Tampaknya Akashi sedang murka pada dirinya.

Akashi berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko. Akashi maju selangkah, Kuroko mundur selangkah. "Tetsuya, jangan menghindar." Kuroko langsung diam di tempat mendengar perintah absolut Akashi dengan nada bicara yang mengintimidasi lawannya.

"S..Sei-kun.."

"Tetsuya. Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Ryouta berdua tadi pagi?" tanya Akashi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Sei-kun melihat kami?"

**Flashback**

Akashi sedang duduk di bangkunya memperhatikan guru yang menerangkan pelajaran di papan tulis. Walau dirinya terbilang jenius, ia tetap mendengarkan karena ia adalah murid teladan. Tuntutan dari ayahnya agar ia menjadi murid teladanlah yang membuat ia terpaksa mendengarkan guru. Kalaupun ia tidak mendengarkan, nilai ulangannya pun tetap dapat 100. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara orang berteriak di luar. Memang yang diteriakan orang itu tidak jelas, namun yang pasti orang itu sedang berteriak marah pada lawan bicaranya. Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis ke luar jendela, ke arah halaman di lantai satu.

Dari kelasnya di lantai dua, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang bersurai kuning itu. "Ryouta? Dengan siapa ia berbicara?"

Akashi mendengar orang itu meneriakan beberapa kalimat kepada pemuda bersurai _baby_ _blue_. _Baby_ _blue_?! Akashi menajamkan pandangannya setelah sekilas melihat warna biru. 'Tetsuya?! Apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Ryouta?' Akashi curiga bahwa Kise membicarakan obrolan mereka itu pada Tetsuya. "Tch.. dia sudah kuperingatkan, bukan?" gumam Akashi sambil mendecih pelan. 'Aku akan berbicara pada Tetsuya nanti.' Ujar Akashi dalam hati sebelum kembali memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan.

**Flashback End**

"E..eh? Ah.. obrolan kami bukan sesuatu yang penting, Sei-kun." Jawab Kuroko ragu-ragu.

Tak Kuroko duga, tiba-tiba Akashi mengeluarkan gunting merah dari saku celananya dan menodongkan gunting itu tepat di leher Kuroko. "Kau.. berani membantahku, Tetsuya?"

"E..eh?"

"Sekarang kau berani melawanku, hm, Tetsuya?"

"S..Sei-kun.. apa.."

"Jadi, sekarang kau mau membantahku, begitu?! Tetsuya?!" Akashi membentak Kuroko yang sudah tersudutkan oleh dirinya dan gunting merah yang diarahkan di lehernya.

"Se..Sei-kun..aku.. aku tidak bermaksud membantahmu.."

"Lalu apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada yang dalam, monoton, dan mengintimidasi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"A..aku.." Kuroko ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun bibirnya tidak dapat merangkai kalimat. Tatapan tajam dari mata heterokrom Akashi membuat dirinya ketakutan.

"Jawab aku dengan jujur, Tetsuya!" Akashi kembali mengarahkan gunting merah tajam itu ke leher Kuroko.

"…" Kuroko memilih untuk diam daripada ia nanti malah berkata sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Hoo.. jadi sekarang kau lebih memilih untuk diam, hm Tetsuya?" Akashi menunjukan seringai sadisnya. "Kalau begitu, kau tahu konsekuensi nya, kan, Te~Tsu~Ya?" ujar Akashi sambil terkekeh.

Nada bicara Akashi yang memanggil dirinya itu membuat Kuroko merinding namun ia tetap memilih untuk bungkam, tidak mau membalas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Akashi. Sekarang Kuroko terjebak, tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana ataupun melawan. Tatapan manik heterokrom instens itu membuat nyalinya ciut.

'Apa.. yang harus kulakukan..' Kuroko bingung harus bagaimana.

.

.

.

TBC


	11. My Choice

**Author's note: Akhirnya update juga .. jadi, gimana ceritanya sejauh ini, minna-san? apa kurang menarik? :v atau bahkan sangat tidak menarik? gomen ya, author update dikit banget per chapter. Karena chapter ini juga pendek banget, author bakal update lagi sekitar hari rabu ya.. ditunggu aja... jaa~ tolong review nya 'v' kritik dan saran sangat diterima. douzo..**

**Special thanks to Flow L, KyraAkaKuroLover, and Dewi15. Thank you very much for your review ^0^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda bersurai _baby_ _blue_ itu tersungkur di lantai dingin atap sekolah. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka menganga yang mengalirkan darah.

**Flashback**

"…" Kuroko memilih untuk diam daripada ia nanti malah berkata sesuatu yang tidak penting. Tatapan dari manik heterokrom itu begitu mengintimidasinya.

"Hoo.. jadi sekarang kau lebih memilih untuk diam, hm Tetsuya?" Akashi menunjukan seringai sadisnya. "Kalau begitu, kau tahu konsekuensi nya, kan, Te~tsu~ya?" ujar Akashi sambil terkekeh.

"…" Kuroko berdiri, diam tak bersuara sedikitpun.

"Baiklah.. kau yang minta, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi dengan nada bicara yang monoton. Akashi mengambil gunting merahnya itu dan membukanya sedikit, memisahkan kedua bagian tajam gunting yang terlipat rapat.

"Berubah pikiran, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi setelah melihat Kuroko yang ketakutan.

"…" Kuroko tetap diam walaupun dirinya ketakutan.

"Tidak? Baiklah.." Akashi menyayat tangan kanan Kuroko yang tidak tertutup oleh seragam.

"Akh.." Kuroko memekik karena sakit di tangannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat supaya tidak berteriak.

"Sakitkah, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan seringai sadisnya. "Tentu saja sakit, jika kau melawanku.." lanjut nya.

Berkali-kali Akashi menyayat tubuh Kuroko. Berkali-kali juga Kuroko menahan suaranya, menahan sakitnya sayatan yang diberikan gunting tajam Akashi itu. Satu persatu, seragam Kuroko dilepas oleh Akashi. Ia menggunting jas putihnya, lalu menggunting kemeja biru khas Teiko itu, dan dilanjutkan dengan menggunting celana hitamnya hingga sisa setengah paha, membuat paha putih Kuroko terekspos jelas. Dingin angin berhembus membuat Kuroko menggigil. Ini masih bulan Maret, tentu angin yang berhembus masih lumayan dingin.

"Se..Sei-kun.. tolong.. hentikan.."

"Hentikan? Kau memerintahku, Tetsuya?"

"Ja..jangan.. akh! Sakit.. sakit.. Sei-kun.. sakit.. jangan…"

"Hmh.." Akashi hanya tersenyum mencibir melihat Kuroko yang menangis kesakitan akibat perbuatannya.

Akashi menorehkan luka sayatan di tangan, kaki, punggung, leher, dan paha serta betis Kuroko. Tak ada tubuh Kuroko yang bebas dari luka kecuali wajahnya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Namun, Akashi kembali menggerakan gunting merah itu. Kini, gunting itu diarahkan ke wajah mulus Kuroko, tidak.. lebih tepatnya pipi Kuroko.

"Jangan.. Se—" Terlambat. Akashi kembali menorehkan sayatan di pipi kanan Kuroko. "Akgh.. Se..Sei-kun.. jangan.." Air mata Kuroko mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Teruslah menangis, Tetsuya.. aku suka wajahmu yan menyedihkan itu.." ujar Akashi sambil menyeringai, seolah tertawa di atas penderitaan Kuroko, walaupun begitulah faktanya. Akashi menertawai penderitaan Kuroko.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan hal yang sama, menorehkan luka sayatan pada Kuroko, Akashi akhrinya berhenti. "Aah.. aku bosan. Hmph.." Akashi pun membuang gunting merahnya yang sudah ternodai oleh darah. "Ini akibatnya, Tetsuya. Kau.. jangan pernah sekalipun melawanku. Itupun kalau kau masih mau hidup, Tetsuya." Setelah itu Akashi masuk kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah.

**Flashback End**

Kuroko yang tersungkur di lantai atap sekolah hanya bisa diam, merenungi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menelentangkan dirinya, memandang langit mendung siang itu. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat mimpi nya.

"_Kau… Jangan pernah sekalipun melawanku."_

"Déjà vu.." Kuroko menggumam. Ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tak peduli dengan dinginnya angin di bulan Maret yang bertiup, tak peduli akan tubuhnya yang hampir membeku. "Aah.. sekarang.. aku tahu.. siapa orang itu…Sei-kun.." kata Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri. Pandangannya lurus ke atas, namun kosong. Orang asing yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi buruknya. Orang yang selalu mengancamnya. Orang yang menakutkan. Orang itu adalah Akashi sendiri. Manik biru itu redup, tak ada cahaya lagi di dalamnya. Dirinya sudah hancur.

"Sei-kun.." Kuroko meneteskan air matanya. "Kenapa.. aku salah apa… kenapa… dunia tidak adil padaku.." Kuroko menutup matanya dengan tangan sebelah kiri, tak peduli darah yang mengalir dari luka di sekujur tubuhnya itu. Kuroko berdiri setelah mendengar bunyi bel jam pelajaran terkahir. Ia berniat pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Sekarang adalah kesempatan bagus, tidak ada murid di koridor dan guru di ruang kesehatan biasanya sudah pulang. Kuroko memungut potongan-potongan kain seragamnya yang digunting Akashi. Setelah mengumpulkan semua potongan kain itu, dengan tertatih Kuroko melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Ia membuka pintu abu-abu yang akan membawanya kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah. Kuroko melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke ruang kesehatan setelah kembali menutup pintu abu-abu itu.

Ia bersyukur tak ada satupun guru atau murid yang melihatnya. Bisa-bisa dia dibombardir berbagai pertanyaan. Kuroko menggeser pintu putih ruang kesehatan lalu masuk ke dalam. Kuroko mengambil kotak P3K di salah satu lemari dan duduk di atas kasur. Ia membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan obat-obat yang ia butuhkan. Dengan perlahan, Kuroko mengobati satu persatu luka di tubuhnya itu. Mendesis beberapa kali adalah wajar, luka yang ditinggalkan oleh gunting itu cukup besar dan lumayan dalam. Alkohol yang ia gunakan tentu menyengat ketika bersentuhan dengan luka menganga itu. Setelah membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol, Kuroko memberikan obat dan menutupnya dengan perban putih. Cukup banyak perban yang ia gunakan untuk menutup lukanya. Selesai mengobati semua lukanya, Kuroko mengembalikan obat-obat tadi ke dalam kotak dan menutup kotaknya.

Menghela nafas, Kuroko lalu menggumam, 'tidak mungkin aku kembali dengan penampilan seperti ini. Jas ku sudah rusak, kemejaku juga.. apalagi dengan celana seperti ini.. tidak mungkin kan aku kembali..' Kuroko lalu memikirkan suatu jalan keluar. 'Ah, aku akan pulang setelah sekolah sepi. Jadi tidak ada yang melihatku..' Kuroko pun lalu memejamkan matanya dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Bel pelajaran terakhir selesai berbunyi. Kise yang sedari tadi panik karena Kuroko tidak ada langsung buru-buru membereskan buku pelajarannya dan memasukan buku itu ke dalam tas. Kise berdiri dari bangkunya, meninggalkan tas nya lalu berlari keluar kelas mendahului teman-temannya.<p>

'Kurokocchi.. kau dimana…' Kise berharap tidak ada apa-apa dengan sahabatnya itu. Kise berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang ramai oleh murid lain. Saat sedang berlari, ia berpapasan dengan Akashi yang sedang membaca novel di bangku koridor.

"Hei, Kurokocchi di mana?" tanya Kise pada Akashi. Sengaja tak memanggil nama, ia tak sudi mengucapkan nama itu.

Akashi mendongakan kepalanya lalu menjawab Kise, "Hah? Tetsuya? Entahlah." Jawabnya dengan cuek sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Tch.." Kise mendecih lalu kembali berlari menyusuri koridor untuk mencari Kuroko. 'Ah.. mungkin dia di halaman belakang!' Kise lalu berlari ke halaman belakang, tempat favorit Kuroko di sekolah. Nihil, Kuroko tidak ada di halaman. Kise berlari sambil berpikir tempat yang mungkin didatangi Kuroko. 'Ah! Jangan-jangan…' Kise berlari, membawa kedua kakinya menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Begitu pintu putih ruang kesehatan masuk ke dalam penglihatannya, Kise mempercepat larinya dan membuka pintu putih itu dengan lumayan kasar, hampir membantingya.

Kuroko yang kaget terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Kise yang terengah-engah akibat berlari. "Ah, Kise-kun.."

"Kurokocchi!" Kise menutup pintu itu dan berlari menghampiri Kuroko.

"Kise-kun.. kenapa lari-lari?"

"_Mou_.. aku kan khawatir denganmu— eh?! Apa ini.. kenapa.. tubuhmu.. kemana bajumu, Kurokocchi?"

"Eh? Ah.. ini.."

"Kenapa, Kurokocchi? Jawab dengan jujur."

Kuroko terkekeh lalu menjawab, "Lebih baik aku tidak menjawabnya, Kise-kun."

"Eh.. kenapa? Jawab! Kau kenapa, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise dengan raut wajah yang begitu khawatir.

"Bukankah Kise-kun sudah tahu jawabannya? Kenapa aku terluka? Kenapa aku tidak memakai baju?" tanya Kuroko pada Kise dengan senyum tipis.

"Tch.. pasti karena 'dia' ya kan? Ya kan Kurokocchi?!"

"Tenanglah, Kise-kun.. aku tidak apa-apa."

"Lagi-lagi kau berbicara seperti itu, Kurokocchi.."

"…" Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dan diam.

"_Gomen_.. aku tidak bisa melindungimu, Kurokocchi.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. ini bukan salahmu, Kise-kun.."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kise-kun, lebih baik Kise-kun pulang saja dulu."<p>

Kise menemani Kuroko di ruang kesehatan sekolah, menunggu sekolah agak sepi baru dia akan pulang.

"Tapi.. aku mau menemani Kurokocchi.."

"Tidak usah, Kise-kun.. aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak mau. Aku akan tetap di sini bersama Kurokocchi." Ujar Kise sambil menggembungkan pipi layaknya seorang anak kecil.

"Pfft.. ahahahahaha.." Kuroko yang melihat tingkah Kise tertawa.

"A..apa yang lucu…" wajah Kise pun merah akibat malu ditertawai.

"_Gomen_, _gomen_.. habis.. Kise-kun terlalu _kawaii_.."

"Eh?" Kise mendengar dirinya disebut _kawaii_ oleh Kuroko langsung merah padam. "Uugh.. Kurokocchi kan lebih _kawaii_.." balas Kise.

"Eh? Ah..Umn.." Kuroko malu akibat dibilang _kawaii_, menundukan wajahnya yang merah.

"Kurokocchi, kau tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambilkan tasmu lalu kita pulang bersama, ya?"

"Baik, Kise-kun."

Setelah itu Kise melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelas untuk mengambil tasnya dan tas Kuroko. Mereka lalu pulang bersama. Kise meminjami baju olahraga cadangan miliknya yang kebetulan disimpan di loker. Kise berjalan berdampingan dengan Kuroko, menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang dingin dan ramai. Canda tawa menghiasi perjalanan mereka. Kise mengantar Kuroko sampai ke depan apartemennya.

"_Jaa_, Kurokocchi.. _Oyasumi_.." Kise melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko.

Kuroko pun membalas lambaian tangan dan salam Kise, "_Jaa_, Kise-kun.. _arigatou_.. _oyasuminasai, _Kise-kun.." lalu Kuroko masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Kuroko memasak makan malam bagi dirinya sendiri, mandi, lalu siap untuk tidur. Kuroko membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Ia mencoba untuk tidur namun tidak bisa. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menutup mata, namun.. ada perasaan mengganjal dalam hatinya.

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Haah.. aku tidak bisa tidur.. mungkin lebih baik baca novel. Mumpung besok libur.." Kuroko lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah rak buku di kamarnya. Setelah mengambil salah satu novel, Kuroko kembali masuk dalam selimut untuk mencari kehangatan. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Kuroko membuka dua pesan masuk.

* * *

><p>[<strong>From:<strong> Sei-kun

**Subject:** none

[Besok pagi, temui aku di taman dekat sekolah jam 10. Tidak terlambat dan tidak ada penolakan]]

Kuroko menghela nafas membaca pesan dari Akashi lalu beralih ke pesan satunya yang ternyata dikirim oleh Kise.

* * *

><p>[<strong>From:<strong> Kise-kun

**Subject:** none

[ Kurokocchi, maaf SMS malam-malam. Aku tahu yang akan kukatakan tidaklah penting bagimu. Tapi, akan kuberitahu satu hal. Aku menyukaimu, dan aku, Kise Ryouta akan merebutmu, Kuroko Tetsuya dari Akashi Seijuuro. Aku serius. _Jaa_.. _oyasumi_ ;)]]

* * *

><p>"Kise-kun…" Kuroko memandangi layar ponselnya itu. Air mata kembali meluncur membasahi kedua pipinya. "Kise-kun.. <em>arigatou<em>.. _arigatou_.." Kuroko menangis mendekap ponselnya. Ia, sudah menentukan sebuah keputusan, dan ia sudah mantap serta yakin dengan keputusan yang ia buat itu.

.

.

.

TBC


	12. Let's Break Up

**Author's note: Ya~ sesuai janji ya.. author update hari Rabu ^^ gimana sejauh ini? apa bagus ? ada yang nungguin lanjutan cerita ini? :p ya udah deh.. tolong review nya ya .. kritik dan saran sangat diterima**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Jam weker yang nyaring membangunkan Kuroko pagi itu. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu yang artinya hari libur. Biasanya, Kuroko akan kembali tidur di hari Sabtu hingga siang. Namun, karena hari ini punya janji dengan 'pacarnya' itu, Kuroko mau tidak mau harus bangun. Kuroko menyingkap selimut yang ia gunakan untuk tidur lalu mengambil handuk dan langsung mandi. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9.30. Kalau ia tidak siap-siap sekarang, ia bisa telat dan bisa-bisa Akashi mengamuk padanya. Sudah cukup tubuhnya penuh luka.

Selesai mandi, Kuroko hanya sempat minum segelas susu yang dihangatkan sebentar karena jam sudah menunujukan pukul 9.45, artinya ia harus segera berangkat. Waktu yang diperlukan untuk sampai ke taman dekat sekolahnya adalah 15 menit. Kuroko berlari kecil, mempercepat langkahnya supaya tidak terlambat. Kuroko sampai di taman tepat pukul 9.58. Ia duduk di bangku taman, menunggu Akashi sambil mengembalikan nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat berlari. Tepat pukul 10, Akashi datang. Kuroko berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Akashi.

"Sei-kun.."

"Tetsuya.."

"Ada apa memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ayo kencan."

"Kencan? Ke mana?"

"Hm.. aku punya tempat yang akan ku tuju. Ikut aku.."

'Sei-kun bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.' Gumam Kuroko dalam hati. Namun ia tetap mengikuti Akashi. "Baik, Sei-kun."

Akashi menuntun Kuroko, berjalan menyusuri kota hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka di stasiun. Kuroko yang bingung pun bertanya pada Akashi.

"Stasiun?"

"Ya. Kita akan ke Kyoto."

"Kyoto?!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Akashi dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

"Bu..bukan.. tapi.. kenapa tiba-tiba.."

"Diam dan ikut saja."

Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk diam, daripada membuat Akashi marah, bahaya jika dia mengamuk sekarang. Bukan hanya dirinya, bisa-bisa orang lain di stasiun kena amukan Akashi yang mengerikan itu. Akashi lalu membeli dua tiket ke Kyoto, dan langsung masuk ke kereta. Sampai di Kyoto, Kuroko kembali bertanya.

"Kita mau kemana, Sei-kun?"

"Rakuzan."

"Rakuzan… ah, sekolah pilihan Sei-kun?"

"Bukan pilihanku, pilihan kita."

"Kita?"

"Ya. Kita, aku dan kau."

"Tapi.. aku sudah memutuskan untuk sekolah di Seirin."

Akashi tampaknya kesal dengan pilihan Kuroko lalu menjawab, "Seirin? Apa bagusnya sekolah itu? Kau lebih baik bersamaku di Rakuzan. Mereka punya tim basket yang bagus dan kuat."

"Tidak terima kasih, Sei-kun. Aku akan tetap lanjut SMA di Tokyo." Ujar Kuroko sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak setuju.

"Kau mau membantahku, Tetsuya?"

"…"

"Kau membantah pacarmu yang absolut ini?"

"Sei-kun.."

"Apa?" Akashi tampaknya sudah mulai marah dan emosi dengan sikap Kuroko.

"Aku.. mau kita putus."

Akashi terkejut sejenak, namun ia segera mengembalikan ekpresi datarnya "Hah? Apa?"

"Aku mau kita putus, Se— Akashi-kun."

"Putus? Kenapa? Sebutkan alasanmu."

"…."

"Jika kau tidak punya alasan untuk putus, maka aku tidak akan mau putus. Aku akan putus darimu jika alasan yang kau berikan itu masuk akal." Jawab Akashi.

"Aku, sudah muak. Akashi-kun hanya memperalatku, Akashi-kun tidak serius padaku. Akashi-kun hanya menjadikanku alat untuk membuat tim basket Teiko menang, tidak lebih. Ya kan, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko berujar sambil menundukan wajahnya

"Hah? A..apa yang kau bicarakan, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun tidak perlu pura-pura. Aku sudah tau semua. Aku mau kita putus."

Akashi lalu menjawab dengan nada dingin, "Begitu? Baik. Terserah kau saja, Tetsuya."

"…."

"Lagipula aku sudah bosan denganmu. Pasti ada ganti dirimu di klub basket Rakuzan. _Sayounara_, Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi berlalu, meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian dan pergi ke Rakuzan.

Kuroko jatuh terduduk di tanah. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Akashi barusan menusuk hatinya. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya yang penuh perban putih. Kuroko menangis dalam diam, seolah tak ingin menyaingi suara berisik rintikan air hujan yang kini jatuh membasahi bumi. Dengan suara serak dan penuh kesedihan, Kuroko berbisik, "_Sayounara_, Sei-kun.. _aishiteru_ _yo_..." Hujan turun begitu deras, air hujan yang jatuh itu menyembunyikan air mata Kuroko yang mengalir.

Tak mau berbasah-basahan lebih lama lagi, Kuroko bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya. Entah kemana ia melangkah, yang penting ia bisa berteduh terlebih dahulu sebelum sakit. Setelah berjalan dibawah guyuran hujan yang deras, Kuroko menemukan halte bus. Ia pun membawa kedua kakinya ke halte itu untuk berteduh, menunggu hujan sedikit reda sebelum kembali ke Tokyo. Untung saja ia membawa cukup uang untuk membeli tiket kereta ke Tokyo. Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya gelap dan Kuroko pun terjatuh ke tanah.

.

.

.

"Ugh.." Kuroko berusaha membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Begitu matanya terbuka, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih. Kuroko berusaha untuk duduk, namun sakit di kepalanya, membuat Kuroko mengurungkan niat untuk duduk. "_Ittai_..". Kuroko kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal yang empuk itu. "Aku.. dimana ya.."

"Kau dihotel-ssu." Begitu mendengar suara yang familiar, tak peduli dengan sakit di kepalanya, Kuroko langsung duduk di atas kasur.

"Kise-kun?!"

"Yaa.. Kurokocchi" Kise menyapa Kuroko yang terkejut sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kise yang duduk di ujung tempat tidur itupun berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi tiduran saja, kau demam-ssu.." kata Kise sambil membantu Kuroko kembali tiduran

"Ah.. _arigatou_, Kise-kun."

"Lalu, Kurokocchi.."

"Ya, Kise-kun? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau ada di Kyoto?"

"Kise-kun sendiri kenapa di Kyoto?" tanya Kuroko sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kise.

"Aku tadi ada pemotretan di Kyoto-ssu, Kurokocchi."

"Oh.. _Sou_ _desuka_?"

"Umn.. Lalu, Kurokocchi?"

"Tadi aku ke sini diajak Akashi-kun."

"Eh?" Kise langsung membulatkan kedua matanya. Sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Kise bertanya menggunakan nada yang terdengar ia tidak suka— benci bahkan dengan nama orang itu, "Mau apa dia denganmu, Kurokocchi?"

"Tadi Akashi-kun akan membawa ku ke Rakuzan."

Kise menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Rakuzan?"

"Akashi-kun bilang, bahwa aku harus masuk Rakuzan bersamanya."

"Eh?! Lalu? Apa kau menerima?" Kise mulai panik.

"Tidak. Aku sudah berencana masuk Seirin, jadi aku menolak tawaran –yang lebih pantas disebut perintah itu— dari Akashi-kun."

"Apa.. dia marah, Kurokocchi?"

"Tentu saja, Kise-kun."

"Ugh.. apa dia melukaimu lagi, Kurokocchi?"

"Tidak."

"Untunglah..ah, lalu.. biasa kau memanggilnya dengan 'Sei-kun', kenapa kembali memanggil marga?"

"Karena… aku sudah putus dari Akashi-kun. Kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, Kise-kun."

"Eh? Putus?! Siapa yang minta putus?"

"Aku yang minta putus, Kise-kun. Aku.. sudah tidak sanggup. Mungkin kalau Akashi-kun hanya mempermainkanku tidak apa-apa, tapi.. ia.. melukaiku, ia.. mulai bersikap egois. Aku tidak bisa lagi, aku sudah tidak sanggup kalau harus berpura-pura bahagia dan tersenyum di sampingnya."

"Kurokocchi.. mungkin.. putus darinya lebih baik untukmu. Aku takut, jika kau masih berpacaran dengannya, kau bisa hancur kapan saja ..."

"Kise-kun.. _arigatou_.."

Tiba-tiba tak Kuroko duga, Kise menarik lengannya dan mencium bibir pink miliknya. Ciuman yang diberikan Kise berbeda dengan Akashi. Ciuman manis yang lembut, ciuman yang hanya sekedar menyapukan kedua bibir mereka. Setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Kise membuka pembicaraan.

"Kurokocchi, aku suka padamu-ssu.. jadilah pacarku."

"E..eh? Ki..Kise-kun.." seketika itu juga wajah Kuroko pun merah padam.

"Kurokocchi.. jawablah.. aku.. serius.."

"Umn.. aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" Kise bertanya dengan wajah kecewa.

"Kalau aku berpacaran dengan Kise-kun, Kise-kun akan terluka. Karena jauh, jauh di dalam hatiku, masih tersimpan perasaanku pada Akashi-kun. Aku tidak mau membuat Kise-kun terluka."

"Kurokocchi… aku tahu, aku tahu kau masih belum bisa melupakan dia."

"Kise-kun.."

"Kumohon.. aku.. akan membuatmu melupakan dia."

"Kise-kun.. umn.. baiklah.. a..aku mau.."

"_Honto_?!" tanya Kise dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Kuroko mengangguk, tanda mengiyakan "Umn.."

"Hyaa, _suki_ _yo_, Kurokocchi.." Kise berujar sebelum akhirnya kembali membungkam bibir pink Kuroko. Kali ini, ciuman yang diberikan Kise lebih agresif dari ciuman pertama yang diberikannya. Kise menjilat bibir pink Kuroko. Kuroko yang kaget membuka mulutnya. Kise lalu memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kuroko, menginvasi setiap sudut mulut nya. Saliva lolos dari sudut bibir Kuroko.

"Nmh.. Kise-kun.."

"Kurokocchi.."

Kise pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena Kuroko memerlukan pasokan oksigen. Nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah.

"_Nee_, Kurokocchi.."

"Iya, Kise-kun? Ada apa?"

"Panggil namaku.." kata Kise sambil tersenyum

"E..Eh? Ta..tapi.."

"Ayo, aku akan memanggilmu Tetsuyacchi!"

"Umn.. Ry..Ryouta-kun.." Kuroko menengok ke arah Kise dengan wajah _moe_ nya yang dimiringkan ke kanan.

"Tetsuyacchi _kawaii_!" Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko yang duduk di atas kasur.

"Ryouta-kun…" Kuroko membalas pelukan Kise walaupun menurutnya pelukan Kise itu terlalu erat.

"Ah, Tetsuyacchi.. ngomong-ngomong.." Kise mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sangat serius.

"Iya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai pingsan? Bagaimana kalau tadi aku tidak lewat?"

"Ah, aku sepertinya kedinginan, tadi aku kehujanan, Ryouta-kun.."

"_Mou_.. berhati-hatilah… jangan sampai kau hujan-hujanan lagi.."

"_Arigatou_, Ryouta-kun.." Kuroko tersenyum tipis membalas Kise.

"Ah, aku akan buatkan bubur untukmu. Tetsuyacchi bisa tidur dulu. Nanti aku akan bangunkan kalau sudah jadi."

"_Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_." Kuroko lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya untuk tidur, menghilangkan pening di kepalanya. 'Ryouta-kun baik, ya..' Setelah itu, Kuroko pun terlelap.

.

.

.

"..cchi..Tetsuyacchi.."

"Nggh?" Kuroko merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, ia pun bangun. "Ryouta-kun?"

"Ayo makan, lalu kau harus minum obat." Ujar Kise sambil meletakan nampan berisi bubur, minum, dan obat di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

Kuroko pun membalas sambil mengusap kedua matanya "Mnnh.. iya.."

Kise pun membantu Kuroko untuk duduk, takut-takut ia masih pusing. "Apa masih pusing, Tetsuyacchi?"

"Mmh? Tidak, Ryouta-kun. Sudah mendingan."

"Aah.. syukurlah.. kalau begitu sekarang aku suapi, ya?"

"Eh?" Seketika itu juga wajah Kuroko langsung merah.

"Mau disuapi pakai sendok atau lewat mulut, hm?" tanya Kise sambil menggoda Kuroko.

"Eh.. A..aku makan sendiri saja.." Kuroko menundukan wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

"Tidak boleh. Orang sakit harus duduk manis, aku akan menyuapi mu."

"Pa..pakai sendok ya.." jawab Kuroko dengan gugup.

"Tentu saja, apa kau mengharap yang lebih, Tetsuyacchi?"

"Ukh.. Ryouta-kun no _baka_." Kuroko menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Eh? _Hidoiii_.." Kise pura-pura merengek. "_Jaa_, buka mulutmu.." kata Kise setelah meniup bubur yang masih panas itu.

Kuroko pun menurut dan membuka mulutnya. "Aaa." Kuroko memakan bubur itu dengan Kise menyuapinya. Sendok per sendok, Kise menyuapi Kuroko hingga akhirnya bubur itu habis.

"Aah.. aku kenyang.." ujar Kuroko sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Heheh.. apa enak, Tetsuyacchi?"

"Hm.. tidak." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya sambil menengok ke arah Kise.

"Eh? Tidak enak?!"

Melihat reaksi Kise pun Kuroko terkekeh "Pfft.. ahaha.. enak kok, aku hanya bercanda. _Arigatou_, Ryouta-kun."

"_Mou_.. aku kira benar-benar tidak enak." Kise pun mencubit pipi Kuroko.

"Umh.. Ryouta-kun.. jangan dicubit.."

"Habis.. Tetsuyacchi terlalu _kawaii_.."

Kuroko yang mendengar kalimat itupun langsung _blushing_ saking malunya. "Uuh.."

"Ah, Tetsuyacchi, malam ini sebaiknya kau menginap bersamaku. Besok kita pulang bersama-sama saja, bagaimana? Lagipula ini sudah jam 10, kereta ke Tokyo juga sudah tidak ada."

"Hm.. mungkin lebih baik begitu.."

"_Jaa_, aku akan menemanimu tidur." Kata Kise.

"Eh? Umn.. ba..baiklah.."

"Eh? Tetsuyacchi? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau mengharap sesuatu, hm?"

"Ti..tidak!" Kuroko langsung menyangkal pernyataan Kise dengan wajah yang begitu merah.

Kise lalu membereskan mangkok bubur tadi setelah membantu Kuroko meminum obatnya. Ia lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur, kemudian masuk ke dalam selimut dan menemani Kuroko tidur.

"_Oyasumi_, Tetsuyacchi.."

"_Oyasumi_, Ryouta-kun."

Mereka berdua pun terlelap, memasuki alam mimpi. Mimpi indah yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan oleh Kuroko.

.

.

.

TBC


	13. Still You

**Author's note: halo~ minna-san.. gimana cerita author sejauh ini? apa menarik? atau ada bagian yang menurut kalian aneh dan ambigu? atau nggak suka? atau- #authordilemparsendal . Udah deh, langsung baca aja.. ^^ read and review please.. kritik dan saran sangat diterima disini.**

**Special thanks to: Dewi15, Kuro Kid, outofblue, Flow. L, KyraAkaKuroLover, Yuna Seijuurou, dan Myadorabletetsuya. Berkat para reviewers dan readers semua, author semangat ngetik cerita dan bahagia bgt deh bgitu dpt review ^^ hehe.. arigatou minna~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Nmh.." Kuroko menggeliat di atas tempat tidur _king_ _size_ yang empuk itu. AC yang dingin membuatnya kembali menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher. Merasa ada sesuatu yang menggeliat di sampingnya, Kuroko perlahan membuka matanya. Ia berusaha duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang masih mencoba memfokuskan pandangan. Kuroko menengokan kepalanya ke samping kanan, tempat dimana Kise tidur.

'Ah.. iya ya.. semalam aku menginap dengan Ryouta-kun..' gumam Kuroko dalam hati. Ia memperhatikan wajah Kise yang sedang tertidur dengan seksama. Kulitnya putih, surai kuningnya yang secerah mentari, dan bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik. Tak salah bahwa ia menjadi model terkenal di Jepang. Kuroko mengelus surai kuning Kise dengan lembut sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_Nngh.." Kuroko bangun akibat ada sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang membelai surai birunya. Kuroko membuka kedua matanya, menampakan manik biru secerah langit musim panas itu kepada dunia. Butuh beberapa menit untuk Kuroko menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan ruangan sekitar yang familiar itu. Kamar Akashi. Ia sudah sering menginap di rumah Akashi, wajar jika kamar Akashi adalah pemandangan biasa bagi Kuroko._

"_Ohayou, Tetsuya.." tiba-tiba Akashi memberikan salam padanya._

"_Ah, Ohayou.. Sei-kun.." Kuroko membalas dengan senyum di wajahnya yang manis._

"_Mau makan? Sudah kusiapkan sarapan."_

"_Eh? Ah.. arigatou, Sei-kun.."_

Kuroko tampaknya melamun hingga Kise bangun, ia tak sadar. Kise pun beberapa kali berusaha memanggil Kuroko. Setelah yang kesepuluh kali dipanggil, Kuroko baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Tetsuyacchi?"

"Eh? Ah.. Ryouta-kun.. _Ohayou_…" Kuroko berucap pada Kise dengan senyum tipis.

"_Mou_.. kenapa melamun? Apa yang membuatmu melamun?"

Dengan sedikit panik dan menghindari tatapan Kise, Kuroko membalas, "Ah? Bukan apa-apa, Ryouta-kun.."

Kise menampakan wajah sedihnya. "Tetsuyacchi… keingat dia , ya-ssu?"

Perkataan Kise barusan berhasil membuat Kuroko membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia buru-buru mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya dan memilih untuk tutup mulut.

"Haah.. Tetsuyacchi…"

Hanya satu kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya, ".._gomen.._" Lalu suasana diantara mereka jadi sunyi dan canggung sebelum akhirnya Kise memecah keheningan.

"_Mou_, baiklah.. aku akan mandi duluan. Setelah itu Tetsuyacchi mandi lalu kita sarapan dan _check_ _out_ terus langsung pulang saja-ssu."

"Baik, Ryouta-kun.."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tetsuyacchi, kau bisa turun ke <em>lobby<em> duluan. Aku sebentar lagi selesai membereskan koperku-ssu.."

"Ah, baik, Ryouta-kun.." setelah menjawab Kise yang sedang membereskan kopernya, Kuroko melangkahkan kaki menuju _lift_. Ia memencet tombol menuju ke lantai bawah. Setelah beberapa menit, pintu _lift_ terbuka.

"Tetsuya?" Suara familiar itu sukses membuat Kuroko tegang. Ia tahu benar siapa pemilik suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia suka, suara milik orang yang ia cintai. Kuroko yang tadi menunduk ke bawah pun mendongak. Manik birunya menatap manik heterokrom di hadapannya. "A..Akashi-kun.." Kuroko tergagap membalas Akashi. Tiba-tiba, Kise datang.

"Tetsuyacchi! Kenapa masih di sin—" Kise tak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya begitu melihat Akashi di dalam _lift_, yang pintunya masih terbuka.

"R..Ryouta-kun?!" Kuroko terkejut melihat Kise.

"Tetsuyacchi? Ryouta-kun?" Akashi bertanya. Sebelah alisnya dinaikan, tanda ia tak mengerti atau lebih tepatnya bingung dengan panggilan masing-masing.

Kise lalu merangkul Kuroko dan membalas, "Iya, kami berdua pacaran-ssu."

"Pacaran? Kau dan Tetsuya?" Akashi bertanya lagi. Sedangkan Kuroko diam saja, tidak menanggapi, malah memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin menatap Akashi.

"Iya, benar-ssu.."

Akashi pun terkekeh lalu menjawab, "Hmh.. baguslah… sesama orang naïf bisa berpacaran. Aku sudah tidak butuh Tetsuya. Aku sudah menemukan pengganti mu di klub basket."

"…" Wajah Kuroko tetap datar seperti biasa, namun hatinya menangis. Ia sakit hati dengan perkataan Akashi barusan. Tak cukupkah ia melukainya secara fisik, kini juga melukainya secara verbal? Kuroko hampir menitikan air mata. Ia menundukan kepalanya sehingga Akashi dan Kise tidak dapat melihat ekspresi yang ia buat.

"Kau!" Kise pun geram begitu mendengar perkataan Akashi yang ditujukan kepada Kuroko.

"Sudah, Ryouta-kun. Kita lebih baik _check_ _out_ sebelum ketinggalan kereta ke Tokyo." Kuroko berusaha menenangkan Kise, ia menarik sedikit lengan baju Kise dan mengajaknya pergi sebelum terjadi perkelahian.

"… Baiklah. Kita turun lewat jalan lain saja-ssu" Kise pun mendengus kesal dan langsung menarik koper yang ia letakan tadi lalu menggandeng Kuroko untuk turun lewat tangga. Kise tak sudi satu _lift_ dengan orang macam dia. Pintu _lift_ itupun kembali tertutup.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tch.. apa yang kulakukan padanya, sih? Dasar bodoh…" Akashi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Oh? Apakah kini seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang absolut sedang menyesali keputusannya? Akashi lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri beberapa kali.<p>

"Tidak..tidak.. aku tidak suka padanya. Seperti orang bodoh saja." Ujar Akashi pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya. Akashi memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. "Apa… ini.." gumamnya. Akashi yang sedang bersender di dinding _lift_ merosot ke bawah. Ia duduk di lantai dingin _lift_ itu, tak peduli celananya yang akan kotor. Percuma, ia tidak bisa mengehentikan rasa sakit di dadanya itu. Ia duduk di lantai _lift_ sambil terus memegangi bagian dadanya.

"Sakit…" Akashi terus menggumamkan kata-kata 'sakit' pada dirinya sendiri. Akashi memejamkan matanya sambil terus memegangi bagian dadanya yang sakit.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ry..Ryouta-kun.."<p>

"…"

"_Ittai_, tolong lepaskan tanganku."

Kise yang sedari tadi menuruni tangga dengan sedikit berlari sambil menarik Kuroko di belakangnya berhenti melangkah. Masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kuroko, Kise berhenti sejenak di tangga. Ia tidak menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kuroko.

"Ryouta-kun?"

"…"

"Ada apa?"

"…"

"Apa.. kau marah?"

"Tidak. Sudah, lebih baik kita turun sekarang-ssu." Jawab Kise dengan cuek.

"Ah.. _ha_.._ha'i_.."

Mereka berdua kembali menuruni tangga tanpa Kise menarik tangan Kuroko. Kuroko pun dibuat bingung. Tampaknya sang 'kekasih' sedang marah. Bisa didengar dari nada bicaranya yang cuek dan jawabannya yang pendek itu. Kuroko lebih memilih diam, daripada ia bertanya macam-macam, Kise bisa saja marah. Sampai di _lobby_ hotel, Kuroko duduk di sofa sambil menunggu Kise selesai _check_ _out_. Ia tak tahu, dari jauh sepasang mata heterokrom scarlet-gold sedang memandangi dirinya. Mata itu menyiratkan kesedihan, entah apa yang membuatnya sedih.

"Tetsuyacchi.."

"Ah, Ryouta-kun. Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah-ssu.. sekarang kita langsung pulang ke Tokyo saja, ya? Atau Tetsuyacchi mau jalan-jalan di Kyoto dulu?"

"Tidak usah, Ryouta-kun. Kita langsung pulang saja." Kata Kuroko sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Hm.. baiklah, ayo.." Kise berpikir bahwa Kuroko sudah lelah karena perjalanan jauh, namun tidak, bukan itu alasannya. Alasan Kuroko ingin langsung pulang adalah ia takut berpapasan dengan Akashi. Bagaimanapun juga, hatinya masih sakit ketika melihat sosok Akashi Seijuuro. Surai merahnya, mata heterokromnya, caranya berjalan, caranya berbicara, semua membuat Kuroko semakin rindu pada sosok mantan 'kekasih' nya itu. Kuroko memegangi bagian dadanya yang terasa sakit. 'Sei-kun…'

* * *

><p>Kise sedari tadi memandangi Kuroko. Kise mencoba mengajak Kuroko untuk mengobrol di perjalanan mereka menuju stasiun, namun tak ada tanggapan yang diberikan oleh Kuroko. Kise pun yang mengoceh langsung berhenti dan memandangi Kuroko. Wajahnya sendu. Manik birunya yang redup itu berair, hendak menangis. Mulutnya memang tidak melengkung keatas maupun kebawah, mulutnya membentuk garis datar. Namun, mata itu jelas menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Kise pun ikut sedih melihat keadaan Kuroko. Ia bisa hancur kapan saja. Melihat Kuroko seperti ini, Kise justru semakin dendam pada Akashi, ia membuat seolah-olah Akashi menjadi sumber dari masalah ini. Memang benar, namun tidak sepenuhnya. Kuroko juga menjadi bagian dalam masalah ini, ia terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Akashi dan menghiraukannya ketika ia dipermainkan oleh Akashi yang sangat ia cintai.<p>

"_Tetsuya.."_

"_Sei-kun.."_

"_Aishiteru yo, Tetsuya.."_

_Dengan wajah merah padam, Kuroko membalas, "Boku mo, Sei-kun.. aishiteru yo.."_

_Akashi memeluk Kuroko dengan erat, lalu menciumnya dengan begitu mesra. Ciuman di tengah hujan salju merupakan hal yang dianggap romantis oleh Kuroko. Merupakan keinginan Kuroko untuk berciuman dengan orang tercinta dibawah hujan salju, dan tentu apapun yang Kuroko inginkan dikabulkan oleh sang kekasih tercinta, Akashi Seijuuro._

"_Nee, Tetsuya.."_

"_Hm?"_

_"Lanjutan dari ciumannya di apartemenmu."_

"_E..eh?!" Kuroko pun sukses dibuat blushing karena kalimat barusan._

"_Apa.. kau tidak mau?"tanya Akashi_

_Kuroko menjawab sambil menundukan kepalanya "Umn.. a..aku mau, Sei-kun.."_

_Akashi tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan kiri Kuroko. Menggenggamnya dengan begitu erat, seolah-olah tidak ingin melepaskan Kuroko._

"_Ayo, Tetsuya.."_

"_Umn.. Sei-kun.."_

_Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Bergandengan tangan, menyusuri kota Tokyo yang dingin menuju ke apartemen Kuroko. Berdampingan dibawah guyuran salju putih yang jatuh perlahan dari langit ke bumi, menambah kesan romantis bagi mereka._

"Tetsuyacchi.."

Panggilan dari Kise membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan "Ah, Ryouta-kun?"

"_Mou_, kau melamun lagi… kau masih memikirkan dia?"

"Eh? Ehm.. yah.." Jawab Kuroko pelan sambil menghindari tatapan mata Kise

"Tetsuyacchi.."

"Ryouta-kun, _gomenne_.. aku ternyata memang masih suka pada Akashi-kun. Jika kau tidak mau terluka sebaiknya jangan berpacaran denganku. Aku.. jadi merasa buruk. Rasanya aku ini seperti menjadikanmu pelampiasan, dan menggunakanmu untuk mengalihkan kesedihanku." Kata Kuroko, tatapannya sedih.

Sambil menggeleng, Kise menjawab "Hm..mm.. Tidak.. tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membuat Tetsuyacchi melupakan dia dan membuatmu suka padaku-ssu. Aku sudah tahu resikonya-ssu."

"Ryouta-kun.. tapi.. aku merasa bersalah.."

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Tetsuyacchi. Pelan-pelan saja, aku tahu melupakan orang yang kau cintai itu susah."

"Um.. _Arigatou_, Ryouta-kun." Kuroko tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Kise. Karakter Kise yang ceria dan cerah, membuat dirinya sedikit lebih tenang dan merasa dicintai. Namun jauh, jauh di dalam hatinya ia masih menyimpan perasaan cinta untuk Akashi, malah mungkin perasaan itu jauh lebih besar dibanding perasaan cintanya pada Kise, 85% banding 15% kira-kira bila masuk presentasi. Mau disangkal juga tidak bisa. Akashi Seijuuro adalah yang pertama Kuroko Tetsuya, cinta pertama, pacar pertama, orang spesial pertama, orang yang pertama kali menggandengnya selain keluarga, pengalaman pertama, kebahagiaan pertama, memori indah bersama orang lain yang pertama, semua adalah Akashi. Tentu sulit untuk melupakannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama, akhirnya Kuroko dan Kise sampai di Tokyo. Mereka baru sampai sore hari menjelang malam, akibat kereta yang ditunda beberapa jam, padahal perjalanan Kyoto ke Tokyo saja sudah lumayan lama. Kise mengantar Kuroko sampai ke apartemennya jalan kaki, berhubung apartemen Kuroko tidak terlalu jauh dari stasiun.<p>

"_Arigatou_, sudah mengantarku, Ryouta-kun."

"Iya, tidak masalah. Ah, Tetsuyacchi.."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Jaga kesehatan. Besok kan kita wisuda."

"Ah, kau benar.. tak terasa.. besok kita sudah lulus dari Teiko, Ryouta-kun.."

"Iya-ssu.. aku tidak sabar masuk SMA."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kise-kun masuk ke SMA mana?"

"Kaijo."

"Ah, Kaijo di Kanagawa?"

"Iya.."

"Ah.. _souka_…"

"Aku akan sering-sering main ke Seirin, Tetsuyacchi.."

"Tidak usah, nanti merepotkan Ryouta-kun.."

"Tidak, tidak merepotkan karena aku yang mau.." ujar Kise sambil tersenyum.

Kuroko pun ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah.."

"_Jaa_ _na_, _oyasumi_ Tetsuyacchi.."

"_Oyasumi_, Ryouta-kun.."

Kise berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Kuroko. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kuroko dan Kuroko pun membalas lambaian tangan Kise sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang dibalik tikungan jalan. Kuroko menurunkan tangannya yang tadi melambai ke arah Kise. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Memori dirinya dan Akashi kembali terputar di otaknya.

"_Jaa na, Tetsuya.."_

"_Jaa, Sei-kun.."_

"_Jaga kesehatanmu.."_

"_Um, tentu saja Sei-kun.."_

"_Ah, sebelum itu, goodnight kiss untukku, mana?" pinta Akashi yang malam itu hendak pulang ke rumah setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan Kuroko seharian._

"_E..eh?" wajah Kuroko pun merah mendengar permintaan Akashi. "Aku tidak bisa…"_

"_Tetsuya…ayolah.. aku menunggu.." ujar Akashi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Kuroko._

"_Ugh.." Kuroko pun menyerah. Ia berjinjit sedikit lalu mengecup pipi kanan Akashi._

"_Arigatou, Tetsuya.."ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut. "Oyasumi.."_

"_Oyasumi, Sei-kun. Hati-hati di jalan."_

"_Umn.." Akashi pun lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan apartemen itu menuju ke rumahnya._

'_Sei-kun.. Aishiteru..'_

Air mata mengalir, membasahi kedua pipi Kuroko. Ia berusaha melupakan Akashi namun selalu gagal. Apapun yang ia lakukan mengingatkan dirinya akan Akashi. Ketika ia makan, ia teringat sarapan yang pernah dibuatkan oleh Akashi untuk dirinya. Ketika hendak membaca novel, ia teringat novel favorit mereka berdua yang selalu dibaca bersama. Ketika hendak mandi, Kuroko teringat waktu mereka berendam bersama di _bathtub_ milik Akashi sambil bercanda ria. Ketika ingin tidur, ia teringat belaian lembut dan hangat dari tangan Akashi. Ketika ingin pergi, ia teringat kencannya dengan Akashi. Apapun yang ia lakukan mengingatkan dirinya akan Akashi, mustahil untuk melupakan Akashi, Kuroko terlalu mencintai Akashi. Ia jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada Akashi, bagai masuk ke dalam lubang yang begitu dalam, tak bisa keluar lagi. Terperangkap dalam lubang yang bernama cinta. Terperangkap dalam permainan yang dibuat Akashi, permainan licik bernama cinta.

Kuroko mengusap matanya yang mengalirkan air mata, ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke apartemen. Udara di luar sudah semakin dingin. Ia tidak mau absen saat wisuda besok, jadi ia masuk ke dalam dan segera menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kuroko berdiri dibawah guyuran air hangat dari _shower_ nya. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat itu. Setelah merenung beberapa lama di bawah guyuran air, Kuroko keluar dari kamar mandi lalu memakai baju tidurnya dan langsung tidur. Mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah.

'Sei-kun.. _Aishiteru_..' Setelah mengucapkan kalimat ini, Kuroko pun terlelap, ke dalam mimpi buruknya. Tidak ada Akashi disana, hanya ada ruang kosong yang hampa, dan ia sendirian.

.

.

.

TBC


	14. Misunderstood

**Author's note: minna-san.. doumo.. akhirnya author update chapter 13 ^^ karena chapter ini pendek, mungkin author bakal update hari selasa atau rabu ya ^^. Jadi .. gimana ceritanya sejauh ini? Yah, author seneng sih.. review dari pada readers positif ^^ jadi.. bolehlah ya ceritanya.. pls read and review :) kritik dan saran sangat diterima **

**Special thanks to: Dewi15, KyraAkaKuroLover, Yuna Seijuuro, dan Flow. L . Juga makasih banyak buat para readers ^^ douzo.. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Mm.." erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Kuroko pagi itu. Ia tidak menyalakan AC namun sepertinya udara di luar masih dingin, membuat tubuhnya hampir membeku. Kuroko kembali menarik selimutnya hingga ke atas kepalanya. Udara di luar dingin dan di dalam kasurnya hangat, tentu saja perbedaan suhu ini membuat Kuroko jadi malas bangun. Tiba-tiba jam weker biru di meja kecil samping kasur itu berbunyi nyaring. Kuroko pun sontak langsung terbangun karena kaget mendengar suara jam weker yang berada persis di samping telinganya.

"Uuh.. untung aku ini tidak jantungan.." gerutu Kuroko. Sambil mematikan jam weker yang berbunyi, Kuroko mengusap kedua matanya. Kuroko menyingkap selimut biru tebal miliknya lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju jendela kamar. Ia membuka korden jendela kamarnya, menikmati pemandangan jalan di depan apartemen. Kuroko lalu mengambil handuknya dan pergi mandi. Memang sekarang sudah bulan Maret, tapi udara di luar masih saja sedikit dingin. Tapi sedikit bagi orang rata-rata adalah sangat bagi Kuroko yang tubuhnya lemah dan gampang sakit. Setelah mematikan keran shower, Kuroko keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai seragam Teiko nya. Kemeja biru muda, celana hitam, dasi hitam, dan jas putih dengan logo Teiko dipakai Kuroko dengan rapi, ia lalu berjalan menuju ke cermin.

'Ini… terakhir kali aku memakai seragam Teiko…' ujarnya di dalam hati saat bercermin. Manik birunya menangkap pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Ah, sembab lagi.." ujar Kuroko sambil memegang kedua matanya yang merah dan sembab itu. Yah, bagaimana tidak sembab bila semalam ia menangis lagi? Kuroko membasahi handuk kecil dengan air lalu mengompres matanya. Setelah sembab di matanya hilang, Kuroko mengambil tas sekolahnya dan tidak lupa memakai syal. Ia lalu langsung berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, ia akhirnya sampai di sekolah. Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke auditorium, tempat dimana wisuda akan dilaksanakan. Ia mencari tempat duduk kelasnya, 3-1.

"Tetsuyacchi!" Kise yang menyadari kehadiran Kuroko berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya dari tempat duduk. Kuroko membalas lambaian tangan Kise dan berjalan mendatanginya.

"_Ohayou_, Ryouta-kun.." sapa Kuroko.

"_Ohayou_, Tetsuyacchi! Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Yah.. nyenyak.." tidak. Sama sekali tidak nyenyak. Kuroko berbohong. Ia bermimpi buruk, namun berbohong supaya Kise tidak menanyainya macam-macam. Kuroko lalu duduk di samping Kise dan meletakan tasnya di bawah bangku. Wisuda akan dimulai pukul 8 pagi, dan sekarang masih pukul 7 pagi. Auditorium belum ramai, belum banyak siswa yang sampai di auditorium. Kuroko lalu mengeluarkan ponsel birunya dari saku lalu memainkan ponsel itu karena bosan. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk. Kuroko membuka pesan masuk itu dan membacanya.

"Ah, Ryouta-kun.. aku permisi dulu. Ada sedikit urusan."

"Urusan? Baiklah.. cepat kembali, ya.."

"Iya, Ryouta-kun.."

Kuroko berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki keluar auditorium besar milik Teiko itu menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud dalam pesan. Ia menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih sepi. Angin semilir berhembus menemaninya berjalan hingga akhirnya ia sampai di halaman belakang sekolah, tempat yang dimaksud. Kuroko mencari-cari sosok yang memanggilnya ke halaman belakang. Setelah manik birunya menangkap sosok itu, Kuroko memanggilnya.

"Aomine-kun.."

Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh "Ah, Tetsu.."

"Ada apa memanggilku ke sini?"

"Ah, yah.. hanya sekedar… berbicara."

"Tentang apa?"

"Ehm.." Tampaknya Aomine bingung dan mulai menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bila tidak penting sebaiknya aku kembali, diluar sini terlalu dingin." Kata Kuroko, mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali ke auditorium.

"Tunggu!"

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke Aomine, menunggu pertanyaan. "…"

"Itu.. apa benar, kau putus dari Akashi?"

Kuroko kaget, bagaimana bisa berita ia putus dengan Akashi tersebar. "… Iya.. benar."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Aomine-kun."

"Tapi aku.."

"_Gomen_, Aomine-kun. Aku harus kembali sekarang. Ryouta-kun akan khawatir jika aku tidak kembali sekarang." Ujar Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

Aomine bingung "Eh? Ryouta-kun?"

"Kise Ryouta-kun, Aomine-kun. Apa kau lupa dengan sahabatmu?" tanya Kuroko

"Nng.. tidak…"

"Lalu, kenapa?"

"Tunggu! Kau.. pacaran dengan Kise?"

"Iya, aku pacaran dengan Ryouta-kun. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja, kan? Aku dengar kau baru putus dari Akashi lalu sekarang kau sudah pacaran dengan Kise?"

"Mengapa itu salah?"

"Tetsu, jangan bilang kau memutuskan Akashi untuk Kise."

Kuroko bingung harus menjawab apa, sehingga lebih memilih untuk tutup mulut. "…"

"Jadi.. benar?!"

Kuroko langsung mendongak dan menyangkal perkataan Aomine "Tidak, bukan—" itulah rencana awalnya sebelum kepalan tangan Aomine mendarat di pipi kirinya. Kuroko jatuh ke bawah. Ia memegangi pipi kirinya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Aomine.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau seperti itu, Tetsu."

"…"

"Ku pikir kau ini orangnya setia. Ternyata tidak. Aku salah berteman denganmu."

"Aku tidak…"

"Tidak apa, Tetsu?!" Aomine geram.

"…" Air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipi Kuroko.

Ternyata, dari tadi Murasakibara dan Midorima pun mendengarkan obrolan mereka. Murasakibara lalu berkata, "Aku tidak menyangka Kuro-chin seperti itu.."

Hati Kuroko tambah sakit. Dipermainkan oleh Akashi, kini ditambah Aomine dan Murasakibara yang salah paham padanya. Apa ia terlihat seperti orang yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain? Apa ia terlihat seperti seorang penghianat?

"Murasakibara, Midorima, ayo pergi" ajak Aomine pada kedua temannya.

Midorima tak menjawab dan Murasakibara pergi mengikuti Aomine menuju ke auditorium. Midorima lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kuroko. "Kau, baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko lalu mendongakan kepalanya. "Midorima-kun.."

Midorima menghela nafas lalu menjawab Kuroko, "Sekarang kita ke ruang kesehatan saja, sambil mengobati lukamu kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"_Ha'i_, _arigatou_, Midorima-kun." Kuroko lalu berdiri dan mengekor Midorima menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Midorima membuka pintu putih itu lalu mempersilakan Kuroko masuk duluan dan menutupnya kembali. Kuroko duduk di salah satu kasur dan menunggu Midorima mencari obat yang dibutuhkan.

"Jadi, Kuroko. Apa benar kau putus dari Akashi untuk Kise?"

"Menurut Midorima-kun, aku ini… apa terlihat seperti seorang yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain?"

"Hm? Entahlah.. jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Akan kuceritakan padamu, Midorima-kun. Semuanya, yang sebenarnya. Aku harap dengan begini salah paham bisa dihentikan."

"Baiklah, mulai cerita."

"Benar, aku putus dari Akashi-kun. Tapi itu bukan karena aku memilih Ryouta-kun dibanding Akashi-kun."

"Lalu kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Kise? Bukankah itu berarti kau mempermainkan perasaannya? Berpacaran dengannya namun tidak suka padanya."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab, "Itulah.. yang terjadi padaku, Midorima-kun."

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Midorima tampaknya bingung dengan maksud perkataan Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun.. tidak suka padaku. Aku ini hanya alat bagi Akashi-kun, supaya tim basket Teiko bisa menang." Ujar Kuroko sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Hah?!" Midorima pun terkejut.

"…." Kuroko menundukan wajahnya.

"Maksudmu.. Akashi.. tidak serius padamu?"

"Iya, dan hari itu Ryouta-kun yang menghiburku. Ia memintaku jadi pacarnya."

"Dari mana kau tahu Akashi mempermainkanmu? Jangan-jangan itu hanya rumor."

"Hm.. aku percaya telingaku ini tidak salah dengar, Midorima-kun." Kata Kuroko.

"Kuroko.."

"Ah, kita harus ke auditorium sekarang, Midorima-kun. Nanti kita terlambat."

"Kau tahu, Kuroko.."

"Hm?"

"A..aku tidak keberatan bila kau berbagi ceritamu padaku." Kata Midorima sambil membuang muka dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya, ia tidak terbiasa memberikan perhatian pada orang lain.

Kuroko terkejut namun ia akhirnya tersenyum. "_Arigatou_, Midorima-kun. Aku harap aku bisa menyelesaikan salah pahamku dengan Aomine-kun dan Murasakibara-kun."

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan berjalan menuju ke auditorium, karena sebentar lagi acara wisuda akan dimulai. Kuroko melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat duduknya tadi di samping Kise.

"Tetsuyacchi?! Wajahmu.. kenapa?"

Kuroko memegang pipi kirinya yang tadi dipukul Aomine dan menjawab, "Ini? Hanya 'salam perpisahan' lulus SMP, Ryouta-kun."

"Haah? Jangan bercanda."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis. Saat itu, Aomine lewat di depan bangku mereka dan memandang Kuroko dengan sinis. "Ah, aku malas duduk disebelah sini… ada penghianat.." ujarnya sambil memandang Kuroko. Kuroko tidak memandang Aomine dan menundukan wajahnya. Merasa ada yang aneh, Kise berdiri dan menghampiri Aomine.

"Aominecchi! Apa yang kau katakan pada Kurokocchi?!" gertak Kise.

Aomine pun membalikan badannya dan menjawab, "Aku hanya berbicara fakta, kok. Aku tak sudi duduk dengan seorang penghianat."

"Siapa yang penghianat?!"

"Sudah jelas bukan. Dia…" kata Aomine sambil menunjuk Kuroko yang sedang duduk.

Kise menarik kerah baju Aomine. "Kau!"

Tiba-tiba Kuroko berdiri dan menghampiri Kise. "Ryouta-kun, sudah.. acara wisuda sudah mau mulai. Jangan bertengkar disini."

Kise mendengus, "Hmph.. ya sudah." Mereka berduapun kembali ke tempat duduk dan menunggu kepala sekolah memberikan pidato pembuka. Aomine pun berlalu dan duduk di bangku kelasnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Acara wisuda pun selesai. Kuroko buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan auditorium. Berkat <em>misdirection<em> nya, ia bisa langsung keluar dan menghindari semua orang yang ia kenal. Kuroko menghela nafas, bagaimapun caranya ia harus menghentikan salah paham anta dirinya dengan Aomine dan Murasakibara. Kuroko berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah yang kosong. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku kayu yang ada. Menikmati sebentar pemandangan yang menenangkan hati yang sebentar lagi tak bisa ia lihat di Seirin. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, memperhatikan awan putih yang bergerak dan langit yang biru.

"_Tetsuya.."_

_Kuroko menoleh ke belakang "Sei-kun.."_

_Siang itu, Kuroko sedang duduk sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah yang agak terpojok dan jauh dari gedung sekolah. Ia sedang duduk di bangku kayu bercat coklat sambil menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus dan langit biru yang cerah._

"_Kau sedang apa sendirian di sini, hm?"_

"_Aku sedang menikmati pemandangan di sini, Sei-kun."_

"_Ah.. souka?"_

"_Sei-kun sendiri ke sini ada apa? Tumben sekali.."_

"_Aku mencarimu, Tetsuya."_

"_Mencariku? Ada apa?"_

"_Aku mau mengajakmu makan siang bersama."_

"_Ah, baiklah."_

"_Makan di sini mau? Sambil menikmati pemandangan." Tanya Akashi_

"_Umn, mau.." jawab Kuroko sambil menganggukkan kepalanya._

_Mereka berdua duduk di bangku kayu itu bersebelahan, lalu Kuroko menyerahkan bento buatannya pada Akashi._

"_Ini apa, Tetsuya?"_

"_Bento" jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa._

"_Aku tahu.. tapi maksudmu apa?"_

"_Untuk Sei-kun..aku membuatkannya.."_

_Mata Akashi membulat karena terkejut, namun ia tersenyum. "Arigatou na, Tetsuya…"_

"_Um.."_

"_Ah, kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukku, hm, Tetsuya?"_

_Wajah Kuroko langsung merah seketika "E..eh?"_

"_Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"_

"_Bu..bukan beigtu.. tapi.. Sei-kun tiba-tiba saja…" _

"_Heh.. wajahmu kawaii, Tetsuya.."_

"_Uuh.. Sei-kun.."_

_Akashi lalu tiba-tiba mencium Kuroko yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya akibat ngambek plus malu dengan ucapan Akashi._

"_Sei-kun.. aishiteru yo."_

"_Aishiteru, Tetsuya.."_

Kuroko tersenyum pahit mengenang memori mereka berdua. Memorinya dan Akashi. Setiap hari semenjak dirinya putus dengan Akashi, memori dirinya dan Akashi selalu terputar kembali. Membuat hati Kuroko tambah sakit. Kenangan manis itu, semua bohong. Perlakuan spesial dari Akashi itu, semua palsu. Kuroko kembali menitikan air matanya. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali Kuroko menitikan air mata semenjak dirinya tahu Akashi hanya memperalatnya. Ia masih mendongakan wajahnya ke atas, memandangi awan putih dan langit biru.

"Sei-kun.."

.

.

.

TBC


	15. Senior High!

**Author's note: Minna-san~ xixixixi =w= *author dilempar sendal* Oke, cukup.. sekarang serius. Sesuai yang author bilang, author update hari ini~ dan untuk update selanjutnya hari Sabtu minggu depan tapi ya~ karena chapter ini lumayan panjang, walaupun ga sepanjang kereta api *apa deh* bai bai :3**

**Special thanks to: Dewi15, p.w sasusaku, Flow . L, dan para readers yang selalu sempat membaca ff author ini ;A; arigatou~ douzo.. minna-san...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Musim sudah berganti. Musim semi menggantikan musim dingin. Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran. Memberikan warna baru selain putih salju yang terlihat selama musim dingin. Udara pun sudah mulai hangat walau masih sedikit dingin. Tampak seorang pemuda bersurai _baby_ _blue_ melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolah barunya sambil membaca novel bersampul putih. Manik birunya tak pernah meninggalkan novel di genggamannya itu, seakan tak peduli jika ia menabrak seseorang. Ia mengenakan seragam _gakuran_ hitam dengan garis biru ditengahnya, seragam khas Seirin. Akhirnya pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu sampai di sekolah barunya. Ia memasukan novel yang sedari tadi ia baca ke dalam tas. Kuroko berjalan menyusuri Seirin, masuk ke dalam gedungnya dan mencari letak kelasnya, 1-4. Setelah menemukan kelasnya, ia masuk ke dalam dan duduk di pinggir dekat jendela seperti tempat duduk lamanya di Teiko. Selama liburan, ia tidak berhasil mengontak Aomine maupun Murasakibara. Tampaknya kedua orang itu sengaja tidak menjawab panggilan telponnya akibat salah paham yang belum beres. Kuroko menghela nafasnya, bagaimanapun ia tidak mau ada salah paham diantara dirinya dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Wali kelas mereka masuk dan mulai mengabsen mereka satu persatu. Setelah itu langsung masuk ke pelajaran. Tak ada yang baru bagi Kuroko, semuanya sama. Kecuali seragam, sekolah, teman, guru, dan pemandangan sekitar. Kesehariannya membosankan. Beberapa jam lewat, bel pulang sekolah bunyi. Kuroko membereskan bukunya dan pergi ke gym Seirin. Beberapa hari lalu, Kuroko sudah mendaftar ke klub basket Seirin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit berlari, tak sabar ingin bermain basket. Kuroko pun sampai di gym. Walau gym Seirin tak sebesar gym milik Teiko, gym Seirin masih termasuk bagus dan lumayan lengkap.

Di dalam gym, sudah banyak anggota klub basket yang berkumpul. Sebagai anggota yang baik, Kuroko masuk lalu menaruh tasnya di loker lalu mengganti bajunya dengan kaos dan celana basket. Tak berapa lama, anggota baru klub basket diminta untuk berbaris. Kuroko berjalan, masuk ke dalam barisan bersama anggota lain. Sepertinya, tak banyak yang mendaftar klub basket tahun ini. Pemuda bersurai merah dengan gradasi hitam menarik perhatian Kuroko. Pemuda itu tinggi, kira-kira setinggi Aomine, wajahnya garang, alisnya juga unik. 'Sepertinya ia pemain basket yang hebat' gumam Kuroko dalam hati. Lalu pelatih tim basket Seirin, Aida Riko meminta mereka melepas baju untuk menganalisa mereka masing-masing. Aah.. seperti biasa tak ada yang menyadari kehadiran Kuroko. Ketika namanya dipanggil, Kuroko pun maju dan memanggil sang pelatih. Pelatih tim basket dan anggota klub basket yang lain terkejut akan kehadiran Kuroko. Namun, hal ini juga sudah biasa bagi Kuroko. Begitu selesai menganalisa masing-masing anak, pelatih tim basket Seirin itu mengijinkan semua anggota baru pulang dan besok mereka akan memulai latihan.

Kuroko mampir ke Maji Burger sebelum pulang. Ia rindu meminum vanilla milkshake yang belum ia minum beberapa bulan terakhir, terlalu terpuruk dalam kesedihannya. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku dekat jendela. Tiba-tiba, ketika ia minum pemuda bersurai merah yang tadi ia lihat di klub basket duduk di bangku seberangnya dengan senampan burger yang kira-kira mencapai 20 buah. Kuroko lalu menyapa pemuda itu.

"_Anou_…"

Tampaknya pemuda itu kaget, ia langsung terlonjak mendengar sapaan Kuroko. "Kau! Kenapa kau duduk di sini?"

"Aku sudah duduk di sini dari tadi sebelummu, Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko Tetsuya, ya?"

"_Ha'i_, Kagami-kun."

"Hm.. kudengar kau dari Teiko?"

"Iya"

"Apa kau masuk tim basket?"

"Iya, aku anggota reguler."

"Hm.. berarti kau kenal Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Tentu saja, kenal."

"Seperti apa mereka?"

"Hm.. mereka sangat hebat dalam bermain basket. Aku saja selalu kagum saat melihat mereka bermain." Ujar Kuroko.

"Di luar basket?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Kuroko berubah sedih. "_Sumimasen_, Kagami-kun. Aku… tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu. Aku pulang duluan. Permisi.."

"A..ah.. baik.." Kagami dibuat bingung oleh perubahan sikap Kuroko yang tiba-tiba. Kuroko keluar dari restoran Maji Burger itu dan melangkahkan kakinya ke apartemen. Ia membuang vanilla milkshake nya yang masih sisa sepertiga, sudah tidak nafsu. Gara-gara pertanyaan Kagami tadi, ia malah teringat akan kapten mereka, mantan 'kekasih' nya, Akashi Seijuuro. Kuroko menghela nafasnya lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya, ingin cepat-cepat sampai di apartemen, dia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya.

'Ada apa dengan anak itu?' tanya Kagami dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri. Manik merah tuanya mengikuti sosok Kuroko yang berjalan dengan wajah kusut sebelum akhirnya menghilang di belokan jalan raya yang ramai.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari korden di kamar apartemen Kuroko. Kuroko yang terganggu karena sinar matahari yang silau bangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur untuk memfokuskan pandangannya dulu sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, ia mengenakan seragamnya lalu mengambil tas dan langsung pergi ke sekolah. Kuroko tidak pernah lagi sarapan semenjak dirinya putus dengan Akashi. Tampaknya putus dari Akashi membuat dirinya tidak nafsu makan. Tubuhnya sudah kecil dan gampang sakit, ditambah tidak makan. Dalam sebulan terakhir ini, beratnya turun hingga hampir 2 kg. Tubuhnya menjadi tambah kecil dan rapuh, kulitnya juga pucat. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang tak bernyawa, raga nya ada, namun entah hatinya pergi kemana.

Kuroko kembali menyibukkan diri dengan membaca novel selama perjalanan ke sekolah. Angin berhembus membuat surai birunya melambai tertiup angin. Pagi itu, jalan di kota Tokyo lumayan ramai, berbagai orang lalu lalang pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing. Sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Kuroko memasukkan novelnya ke dalam tas dan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Sampai di dalam kelas, ia duduk dan menopangkan dagunya pada telapak tangan kanan lalu melamun memperhatikan pemandangan halaman Seirin dari jendela. Beberapa detik lewat.. beberapa menit lewat.. diam.. ia terus diam memandangi halaman Seirin yang dihiasi pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

"_Tetsuya.."_

"_Ya, Sei-kun?"_

"_Sakuranya.. indah.."_

"_Ya, kau benar, Sei-kun." Ujar Kuroko sambil mendongak ke atas._

_Hari itu, Akashi dan Kuroko sedang menikmati bunga sakura di halaman Teiko saat tahun ajaran baru mereka kelas 3. Sekolah pulang lebih cepat karena baru hari pertama, hanya perkenalan saja. Mereka berdua tinggal sebentar di sekolah, kencan di halaman belakang Teiko. Menikmati bunga sakura yang sedang mekar di halaman belakang dan pemandangan indah yang bisa dilihat dari halaman Teiko._

"_Tapi, Tetsuya.."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Kau lebih indah dan cantik daripada sakura yang sedang mekar ini.." ujar Akashi sambil menatap Kuroko dengan senyuman lembut._

"_Sei-kun.." Kuroko pun tersipu malu atas pernyataan Akashi._

"_Hm.." Akashi menggumam lalu mulai mengubah posisinya. Ia tiduran di rumput hijau halaman sekolah Teiko dan menggunakan paha kekasihnya sebagai bantal kemudian memejamkan matanya._

"_Sei-kun.." Kuroko mengelus surai merah Akashi yang sangat ia sukai itu. Mengelusnya dengan lembut, memberikan seluruh cintanya pada sang kekasih tersayang._

"_Tetsuya.."_

"_Hm? Ada apa?"_

"_Aishiteru yo.."Akashi berucap sambil terus memejamkan matanya._

"_Sei-kun… boku mo… aishiteru yo.."_

_Mereka menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus. Meniup surai mereka sehingga melambai dengan pelan mengikuti arah angin. Mereka memejamkan mata, menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka dalam diam, saling merasakan eksistensi masing-masing._

"Haaah.." Kuroko kembali menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi ia teringat memori dirinya dengan Akashi. Sulit memang melupakan memori yang ia buat bersama orang yang begitu ia cintai. Bel masuk menyadarkan Kuroko dari lamunannya. Kuroko pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman Seirin ke depan, tempat guru mereka berdiri. Kuroko mengeluarkan buku pelajaran miliknya serta alat tulis. Pelajaran pertama biologi, ia merasa tidak tertarik mendengarkan pelajaran. Kuroko menopangkan dagunya di telapak tangan kirinya, pandangannya ke depan namun kosong, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Kagami yang duduk di belakang Kuroko memperhatikan sikap Kuroko dari tadi.

'Kenapa sih dengan dia? Dari kemarin seperti ini terus?' batin Kagami.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan Kuroko bersekolah di Seirin. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sekolah barunya dan teman-temannya. Kagami dan Kuroko kini berteman baik. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua di sekolah. Mengerjakan PR, makan siang, maupun mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah selalu bersama-sama. Kagami merasa nyaman dengan sifat Kuroko yang ramah begitu juga sebaliknya, Kuroko merasa nyaman dengan sifat Kagami yang baik walaupun sedikit tempramen. Namun, satu hal yang mengganjal Kagami adalah, Kuroko sering sekali menghela nafas dan melamun. Sampai sekarang, ketika Kagami bertanya, pasti Kuroko akan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kagami pun menjadi kesal, namun ada sedikit bagian dari dirinya yang tidak mau mengganggu privasi Kuroko. Bagaimanapun juga, setiap orang punya privasi masing-masing.

Sore itu, seperti biasa, tim basket Seirin berkumpul di gym untuk latihan. Selesai latihan, Aida, pelatih mereka memberikan pengumuman.

"_Minna_! Musim panas nanti kita akan mengadakan _training_ _camp_!" seru Aida dengan ceria seperti biasa.

"Dimana, _coach_?" tanya Kagami.

"Hm.. kita akan menggunakan penginapan milik _oba_-_san_ ku di pinggir kota."

"Ah.."

Setelah memberi pengumuman itu, Aida membubarkan anggota tim basket dan menyuruh mereka semua pulang. Kuroko dan Kagami berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"Kuroko.."

"Ya, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya.

"Mau mampir ke Maji Burger? Hari ini aku yang traktir."

"Benarkah?" wajah Kuroko langsung berbinar, artinya ia bisa menghemat uang bulanannya dan bisa mendapat segelas ( atau lebih ) vanilla milkshake yang sangat ia sukai.

"Benar, aku akan mentraktirmu khusus hari ini saja, ya."

"_Arigatou_, Kagami-kun."

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri kota Tokyo. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di barat. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di restoran cepat saji favorit mereka. Kagami membuka pintu kaca itu dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Kuroko mencari tempat duduk di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke jalan utama. Kagami memesan burger untuk dirinya sendiri dan vanilla milkshake untuk Kuroko. Sambil menunggu Kagami selesai memesan makanan, Kuroko mengambil novel miliknya dari dalam tas dan membaca novel itu. Ia begitu terserap dalam dunianya hingga tak sadar bahwa Kagami sudah selesai memesan makanan.

"Oi, Kuroko."

Sapaan Kagami membuat Kuroko keluar dari dunianya itu. "Ah, Kagami-kun." Ia menyapa Kagami dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Ini.." ujar Kagami sambil menyerahkan segelas vanilla milkshake ukuran jumbo untuk Kuroko. Manik biru itu pun berbinar-binar melihat minuman favoritnya. Sebelum Kuroko bisa menjangkau minuman kesukaannya itu, Kagami menariknya kembali.

"Kenapa diambil lagi, Kagami-kun?"

"Aku punya syarat. Kalau kau mau minum vanilla milkshake ini, kau harus menjawab pertanyaan yang kuajukan dengan jujur."

"Hm, ya terserah.. sekarang berikan aku vanilla milkshake itu.." Kuroko sudah tidak sabar untuk minum vanilla milkshake rupanya, ia harus memenuhi dosis vanilla milkshake hariannya.

"Ini.." Kagami pun menyerahkan vanilla milkshake itu dan langsung diambil oleh Kuroko. Kuroko menyeruput minuman kesukaannya itu dengan wajah bahagia.

"Sekarang, aku mau bertanya."

"Apa, Kagami-kun?" ujar Kuroko sambil terus menyeruput vanilla milkshake jumbo traktiran Kagami.

"Aku menuntut jawaban darimu, aku selalu bertanya tapi kau pasti menghindar. Yah, aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengganggu privasi mu, tapi.. aku bertanya, bagaimana Kiseki no Sedai di luar basket?"

Tubuh Kuroko langsung menegang begitu nama 'Kiseki no Sedai' disebutkan oleh Kagami. Ia berhenti meminum vanilla milkshake nya. Kuroko meletakan vanilla milkshake itu di atas meja, pandangannya sedih. "…"

"Kuroko?" Kagami tambah heran melihat kelakuan temannya satu ini.

"A—" Belum Kuroko selesai berbicara, suara kelewat ceria menyapanya.

"Tetsuyacchi!" Kise yang kebetulan lewat jalan depan itu langsung berlari ke dalam dan menghambur ke arah Kuroko.

"Ah, Ryouta-kun.." Kuroko pun membalas Kise.

'Mereka saling memanggil nama depan.. apa mereka semua sedekat itu?' batin Kagami.

"Ah, Tetsuyacchi, ini siapa?" tanya Kise sambil melirik Kagami dengan manik madunya itu.

"Oh, perkenalkan ini Kagami-kun, dia teman satu kelas dan satu tim ku di Seirin, Ryouta-kun. Kagami-kun, perkenalkan dia… Ryouta-kun.. anggota Kiseki no Sedai sekaligus pacarku." Ucap Kuroko memelankan bagian akhir.

"Kiseki no Sedai? Ah! Kise Ryouta?" tanya Kagami.

"Benar-ssu!"

"Aku Kagami Taiga."

"Kise Ryouta"

Mereka berkenalan sambil menjabat tangan masing-masing. Lalu tiba-tiba Kise merangkul Kuroko.

"_Nee_, Tetsuyacchi.."

"Ya?"

"Ayo kencan.. kita belum kencan sejak masuk SMA.." rengek Kise.

"Eh? Hm…" Kuroko tampak berpikir sebentar. "Boleh juga. Kebetulan besok tidak ada ulangan." Lanjutnya.

"Horeeee!" Kise berteriak kegirangan, menarik perhatian pengunjung lain.

"Ayo, pergi sekarang, Tetsuyacchi.."

"Ya, Ryouta-kun.."

"_Jaa_ _na_, Kagamicchi/ Kagami-kun."

"_Jaa_.." balas Kagami dengan santai. Begitu Kise dan Kuroko keluar dari restoran Maji Burger, Kagami menghela nafas.

"Haah.. lagi-lagi aku tidak mendapat jawabannya. Memang ada apa sih, dengan Kiseki no Sedai di luar basket? Kenapa tatapan matanya sedih? Dan lagi.. pacaran? Mereka berdua?" berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala Kagami. Ia mengacak-acak surai merah tuanya itu saking kesalnya.

"Ryouta-kun, kita mau kemana?"

"Hm.. kemana ya?"

"Ah, To—" Kuroko mau mengusulkan tempat kencan mereka. Namun, ia tidak jadi. Kuroko ingin kencan ke toko buku, tapi ia tahu Kise tidak suka membaca buku. Toko buku itu tempat kencan favoritnya bersama Akashi. Wajah Kuroko pun menjadi sendu, ia menatap jalan di bawah.

Kise yang menyadari perubahan sikap Kuroko menghela nafas. "Tetsuyacchi… pasti mau bilang toko buku, kan?"

Kuroko langsung mendongakan kepalanya. "Eh? Kenapa Ryouta-kun tahu?"

"Tentu saja tahu, kan? Aku selalu memperhatikan Tetsuyacchi yang kencan ke toko buku dengan 'dia'" jelas Kise dengan wajah sedih.

Kuroko tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia merasa bersalah pada Kise. Kise sudah mengajaknya untuk kencan, tapi ia malah mengingat Akashi. "_Gomen_, Ryouta-kun.."

Kise tak membalas. Suasana pun jadi canggung. Hanya ada suara kendaraan dan para pejalan kaki yang terdengar. Kuroko lalu memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"_Gomen_, Ryouta-kun. Aku.. lebih baik aku pulang saja."

".. Iya.. kau juga lelah, kan? Lebih baik kau istirahat." Kata Kise sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Kuroko meninggalkan Kise di depan Maji Burger. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke apartemen. Beruntung, Maji Burger tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Sampai di dalam, Kuroko langsung mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Ia sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Akashi mempermainkannya, Aomine dan Murasakibara salah paham padanya, hanya ada Midorima, Kise, dan Kagami yang setia disampingnya. Air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipi Kuroko.

"Aku.. harus bagaimana.. Sei-kun.." Kuroko menggumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil menangis dibawah guyuran air _shower_.

.

.

.

TBC


	16. Akashi Seijuuro

**Author's note: yaa~ domo minna-san.. author balik.. kayaknya ni cerita mulai bikin bosen ya? menurut author sih beberapa chapter belakangan ini sama sekali ga menarik. Gimana menurut readers? dan kali ini author update hari Jumat~ BTW, ada yang nungguin updatean fanfic author 'Secret Love' ga ni? ga ada? ya udah deh ._. kalau ada yang belum baca, silahkan baca ya^^ apalagi yang suka dengan incest AkaKuro. Semoga berkenan . Douzo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyaman. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar yang masih gelap. Manik heterokromnya menangkap bentuk jam yang tergantung di dinding. Jam menunjukan pukul 4 pagi. Seperti biasa, ia akan terbangun begitu pagi, tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Tempat tidurnya itu terasa sangat dingin, padahal ia sudah memakai selimut yang begitu tebal. Tetap saja, tempat tidurnya itu terasa dingin. Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Ia ingin sekali untuk kembali tidur, namun matanya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ia baru saja tidur pukul 1 pagi, sekarang pukul 4 pagi sudah bangun. Ia perlu tidur yang lebih lama. Tapi, matanya tidak dapat kembali memejam. Pemuda itu mendecakan lidah karena kesal lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Pintu jati coklat itu dibuka olehnya, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya yang begitu mewah. Di pojok ruangan, ada sebuah _bathtub_ yang besar, di sampingnya berjarak kira-kira 3,5 meter ada sebuah _shower_, lalu di kanan begitu masuk ruangan ada sebuah wastafel dengan cermin besar dan panjang menggantung di dinding. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer warna hitam dan dindingnya dari marmer putih, menambah kesan elegan pada ruangan kamar mandi itu. Kakinya melangkah ke depan wastafel, menghadap ke arah cermin besar itu. Matanya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Surai merahnya itu berantakan, alisnya mengkerut, dan matanya merah serta kantong mata hitam.

"Haah..kacau sekali.." ujar pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri sambil menghela nafas. Pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuuro itu lalu membuka keran air wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya, berharap paling tidak sedikit saja wajahnya akan lebih baik. Selesai membasuh wajahnya, Akashi menutup kembali keran air dan memperhatikan bayangan dirinya. Sama saja. Percuma membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin pukul 4 pagi dini hari. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar mandi. Pemuda itu mengganti bajunya dengan celana _training_ dan kaos putih polos. Ya, dia berencana _jogging_ keliling jalan raya jam 4 pagi. Akashi lalu mengambil dan memakai sepatunya kemudian langsung pergi _jogging_. Ia tidak bisa fokus beberapa minggu ini. Ia terganggu dengan Kuroko yang selalu muncul dalam benaknya. Entah itu saat ia sedang makan atau sedang belajar bahkan saat ia sedang latihan basket, Kuroko akan muncul dalam benaknya sehingga mengakibatkan dirinya seperti sekarang ini, tidak bisa tidur alias insomnia. Setidaknya, _jogging_ bisa membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang dan teralihkan sejenak.

Pukul 6 pagi Akashi memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan _jogging_ nya. Ia kembali ke rumah dan segera mandi, bersiap untuk pergi sekolah. Ia membuang begitu saja kaos dan celana _training_ nya begitu sampai di kamar mandi, tidak perduli kemana jatuhnya. Akashi membuka keran _shower_ dan mengguyur dirinya dengan air dingin. Selesai mandi, ia berangkat ke sekolah tanpa sarapan, ia tidak berselera makan. Akashi masuk ke dalam mobil hitam mewah miliknya itu dan duduk di bangku belakang. Mobil hitam itu melaju di jalan raya dengan kecepatan sedang, melewati jalanan kota Kyoto yang belum terlalu ramai. Akashi duduk menopangkan dagunya di tangan dan melayangkan pandangan keluar jendela mobil. Orang-orang sedang berangkat ke sekolah dan ada juga yang bersiap untuk pergi kerja. Bosan. Ia bosan. Setiap hari pemandangan yang ia lihat selalu sama. Lebih tepatnya, dunianya mati rasa. Akashi merasa dunianya ini bagaikan dunia mati. Ia hanya dapat melihat warna hitam dan putih, tak ada warna lain yang ia lihat ketika bersama Kuroko di Teiko. Oh? Tampaknya ada sedikit penyesalan di wajah seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Sedikit, hanya sedikit. Pandangan Akashi keluar jendela kosong, tak ada kehidupan di manik _scarlet_-_gold_ yang indah itu. Setelah kira-kira 45 menit menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya Akashi sampai di sekolah. Ia turun dari mobilnya setelah sang sopir membukakan pintu. Ia berjalan melewati gerbang megah sekolah Rakuzan. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya di koridor milik Rakuzan tanpa memperdulikan sapaan para murid di Rakuzan yang ingin menyapa ketua OSIS mereka. Akhirnya ia sampai di kelasnya, 1-4. Akashi langsung meletakan tasnya di meja dan pergi begitu saja. Kemana? Tentu saja ke gym. Akashi mengganti seragam Rakuzannya dengan kaos polos dan celana selutut yang ia simpan di dalam loker gym. Ia lalu latihan sendiri di dalam gym.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Nafasnya terengah-engah. Bagaimana tidak kalau ia baru saja berlari memutari bangunan Rakuzan yang tak tanggung-tanggung besarnya sebanyak 40 kali. Pemuda bersurai merah itu duduk di bangku coklat gym dan meminum air dari botol yang ia bawa. Ia tak bisa fokus. Tidak satupun <em>shoot<em> nya masuk ke dalam ring. Ia bahkan tidak bisa _dunk_, kakinya terlalu lelah untuk melompat tinggi. Pemuda itu duduk sambil mengelap pelipis dan rambutnya yang basah karena keringat. Ia mendecih kesal. Bel masuk berbunyi, dengan malas ia pergi ke loker untuk mengganti seragamnya kembali.

'Aah.. aku lebih baik bolos saja..' batin pemuda itu. Entah sejak kapan, mungkin sejak ia putus dengan Kuroko ia jadi malas datang ke kelas. Ia sangat sering membolos pelajaran. Ah, tapi tidak menjadi masalah bagi para guru karena nilainya yang tinggi. Selesai berganti baju, pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki menuju atap sekolah. Ia duduk menyandar di dinding kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Angin semilir berhembus, membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks.

"_Sei-kun!" Kuroko melambaikan tangannya pada Akashi._

"_Tetsuya?"_

"_Aku buatkan bento untuk Sei-kun.."_

"_Arigatou, Tetsuya.." ujar Akashi sebelum mengecup kening sang kekasih._

_Siang itu mereka sedang makan siang bersama di atap sekolah. Angin yang sejuk mendinginkan udara panas Tokyo. Ya, musim panas memang merepotkan. Akashi memakan bento yang dibuatkan oleh Kuroko dengan lahap. Kuroko pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat Akashi._

"_Apakah enak, Sei-kun?"_

"_Tentu saja, karena ini buatan Tetsuya"_

_Wajah Kuroko pun merah padam setelah mendengar pernyataan Akashi. "Mou.. Sei-kun.."_

_Akashi lalu terkekeh. "Kau memang calon istri yang baik, Tetsuya.."_

"_A..Akashi-kun! Jangan menggodaku.."_

"_Bagaimana kalu aku serius mau menjadikanmu istriku, hm?" goda Akashi_

"_E..eh.. aku.. tidak..keberatan sih.." Kuroko menengok ke arah lain, enggan menatap Akashi saking malunya._

_Akashi tersenyum tipis, ia menicum pipi pacarnya tersayang itu._

Akashi kembali menghela nafas dan mendecakan lidahnya. Lagi-lagi ia teringat memori mereka berdua. Tidak cukupkah dunia menguji kesabarannya? Apakah masih kurang mempermainkan dirinya? Atau ini hukuman dari _Kami_-_sama_ karena ia mempermainkan perasaan orang lain?.. Agh.. sudahlah.. semuanya terlalu rumit. Akashi mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit. Langit siang itu .. apa warnanya.. biru. Mengingatkan dirinya akan Kuroko. Ya, selain hitam dan putih yang ia lihat ada biru, biru seperti surai dan manik Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya.."

Akashi lalu kembali memejamkan matanya sambil tetap mendongak ke atas.

"Apa.. kau benci padaku, Tetsuya?" tersirat kesedihan dalam nada bicaranya. Sepertinya ia memang menyesal membuat keputusan untuk melepas Tetsuya. Tanpa ia sadari, hatinya sudah menjadi milik Kuroko. Seutuhnya. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang Akashi Seijuuro jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir membasahi pipi kirinya. Akashi menyeka air mata yang jatuh itu.

"Tidak, aku seorang Akashi. Dan seorang Akashi tidak akan pernah menarik ucapannya." Ujar Akashi. Namun.. ada.. keraguankah? di dalam nada bicaranya.

'_Kau yakin, Seijuuro?'_ sebuah suara berkata di dalam kepalanya. Sebut saja ia gila, tapi ia bisa merasakan ada yang berucap seperti itu.

Akashi membalas suara itu. 'Yakin apa?'

'_Apa kau yakin.. keputusan mu yang kau sebut absolut itu benar, hm Seijuuro?'_

'Haah? Tentu saja, kan? Aku ini absolut, aku tidak pernah salah.'

'_Yakin? Kau tidak menyesal ? Ryouta berhasil merebut Tetsuya darimu lho, Seijuuro… satu bukti bahwa kau tidak selalu benar. Bagaimana hm?'_

'Diam..'

'_Kenapa? Apa kau takut? Sekarang kau menyesal?'_

'Diam.'

'_Wah..wah.. lihat siapa yang menyesal telah kehilangan Tetsuya-nya..'_ ejek suara itu.

'DIAM!'

Akashi membuka kedua matanya. Kedua pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata yang mengalir sedari tadi ia berbicara dengan suara itu. Akashi terisak. Kepalanya pening, dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak. Bagaikan orang yang tenggelam. Ia meremas seragamnya di bagian dada yang sakit.

'_Kau memang tenggelam, Seijuuro..'_ suara itu kembali muncul.

'Apa maksudmu?'

'_Kau tenggelam.. tenggelam dalam cinta. Tenggelam dalam permainan bodoh yang kau buat sendiri. _

'Aah.. begitu rupanya.. aku.. sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Apakah begitu maksudmu?'

Suara itu terkekeh. _'Benar, tuan absolut.'_

'Tidak..tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta. Kalaupun iya, aku tidak akan mau mengakui itu.'

'_Oh.. menjaga image mu, hm Seijuuro?'_

'Sebut saja begitu.'

'_Teruskan saja permainan menjaga imagemu itu hingga kau kehilangan semua yang berharga bagimu, Seijuuro. Kau keras kepala. Tapi, tidak apa-apa.. teruskan permainanmu itu, kau membuatku terhibur, Seijuuro.'_ Ujar sang suara dengan nada mengejek.

Akashi pun mendecih kesal. Suara di kepalanya itu benar-benar mengganggu dan merepotkan. Ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah kota Kyoto dari atas atap itu melalui pagar besi pembatas.

'_Bukankah bodoh sekali? Terjebak dalam permainanmu sendiri.. dan sekarang kau tahu kan rasanya tersakiti?'_

'Hah? Bodoh? Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh.. aku tidak tersakiti.' Akashi terus keras kepala.

'_Begitukah? Hm.. sepertinya tidak. Bagiku kau itu terlihat begitu menyesal.'_

'Diam. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa.'

'_Hngg.. terserah kau saja, tuan oh sangat absolut. Jangan sampai menyesal jika suatu hari nanti, kau.. akan kehilangan semuanya. Semua yang berharga bagimu.'_ Ejek suara itu.

'Tch.. diam kau..'

Pandangannya kosong, ia menatap kota Kyoto dari atap dengan tatapan kosong. Kesedihan tersirat di manik heterokrom itu.

"Tetsuya…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"KURANG 30 PUTARAN! JANGAN BERMALAS-MALASAN!" Teriakan sang kapten iblis, Akashi Seijuuro menggema di gym Rakuzan. Tak tanggung-tanggung hari ini ia membuat latihan basket bagi anggotanya seperti neraka. Bayangkan saja, mereka berlari 150 kali memutari bangunan Rakuzan yang sangat besar dan itu baru pemanasan mereka, menu latihan mereka adalah 300 kali <em>shoot<em> _dunk_, 200 kali _three_ _pointer_, 500 kali _lay_ _up_, 800 kali _passing_. Bukankah ini yang namanya neraka? Karena Akashi mengganggap mereka terlalu bersantai, Akashi menambah hukuman dan kini mereka harus berlari di dalam gym 70 putaran. Seluruh anggotanya, Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotarou, Nebuya Eikichi, dan Mayuzumi Chihiro sudah kepayahan. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka dan nafas mereka terengah-engah. Mereka ingin protes, namun jika mereka protes mereka yakin bukannya dikurangi malah menu latihan mereka akan ditambah 5 kali lipat dari yang ini.

Setelah beberapa jam, Akashi membubarkan anggotanya. Ia duduk di bangku coklat panjang di gym itu dan meneliti papan yang berisi kertas-kertas miliknya. Tiba-tiba salah satu anggotanya yang paling berani mendatangi dirinya.

"Sei-chan.."

"Ada apa, Reo?" Akashi membalas sambil terus memandangi kertas di papan itu.

"Bisa temui aku nanti di luar gym?"

Akashi mendongak, memandang wajah Mibuchi. "Ada apa? Apakah tidak bisa kau katakan sekarang?"

"Tidak bisa."

Akashi menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Setelah ganti baju aku akan menemui mu."

"Ya, Sei-chan. Kutunggu.." ujar Mibuchi dengan ceria. Setelah itu Akashi berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka untuk mengganti baju.

"Reo-_nee_, apa kau tidak takut dengan kapten kita?" Tanya Hayama.

"Hm.. bukannya aku tidak takut padanya.. tapi aku.. merasa ada yang salah dengan Sei-chan." Ujar Mibuchi sambil memandangi pintu ruang ganti loker.

"Hm..hm.. baiklah Reo-_nee_.. hati-hati lho.. nanti kau kena amukan kapten." Ujar Hayama.

"_Ha'i_.._ha'i_.."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Reo."<p>

Sapaan dari Akashi menyadarkan Mibuchi yang sedang bersandar di dinding luar gym melamun. "Ah, Sei-chan.."

"Jadi.. kau mau bicara apa?"

"Aku mau tanya.."

"Hm? Cepatlah.. aku sibuk.."

'_Sibuk apa, Seijuuro? Sibuk merenungi Tetsuya-mu tersayang itu hm?' _ lagi-lagi suara di kepalanya muncul. Akashi mendecih kecil.

"Apa.. kau punya masalah, Sei-chan?"

"Hah?" Akashi menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, hm Reo?"

"Tidak.. habis.. kau tampaknya sedang _bad_ _mood_, Sei-chan.."

"Hmph.. apakah kau mau ikut campur, Reo?"

"Bu..bukannya aku mau ikut campur, Sei-chan. Tapi.. siapa tau aku bisa membantumu." Jawab Mibuchi dengan takut-takut.

Akashi lalu mendengus dan membalas, "Hmh, tidak perlu."

"Apa… kau sedang jatuh cinta, Sei-chan?" Tanya Mibuchi tiba-tiba.

Kedua mata Akashi langsung membulat. "Haah? Jatuh cinta? Apa alasanmu mengatakan aku jatuh cinta, Reo?" ujarnya sambil menengok ke arah Mibuchi.

"Aku melihat beberapa minggu dalam latihan ini Sei-chan.. kurang fokus. Biasa orang jatuh cinta sulit untuk fokus dan juga sering gelisah." Jelas Mibuchi.

'_Apa yang kukatakan itu benar, Seijuuro.. kau jatuh cinta..'_

'Diam.'

'_Tch.. kau tidak seru, Seijuuro..'_

"Sei-chan?"

"Tidak Reo. Aku tidak jatuh cinta."

"A..ah.. begitukah? Jika kau bilang yang begitu maka itu benar.. baiklah.. aku pulang dulu, Sei-chan." Ujar Mibuchi. Ia lalu langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar gerbang sekolah.

'_Benarkah kau tidak jatuh cinta, Seijuuro?'_

'Diam.'

'_Hm~hm~ kau tidak mau mengaku… kau terlalu keras kepala, huh?'_

'Terserah kau saja.'

'_Tch..well, tidak masalah.. kau memberiku hiburan menarik, kok Seijuuro'_

Akashi merasa ia semakin gila. Ia bisa mendengar suara itu di dalam kepalanya dengan jelas. Suara itu jelas-jelas mengejek dan mempermainkan dirinya yang sedang bimbang. Akashi mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki dengan terburu-buru menuju keluar gerbang tempat dimana sang sopir sudah menunggunya dengan mobil hitam. Akashi masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mobil itu langsung melaju menuju ke kediaman Akashi. Akashi menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi mobil sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup matanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Haah.. apa-apaan.." Akashi kemudian membuka kedua matanya dan memperhatikan pemandangan jalan kota Kyoto di malam hari. Ia tampak seperti mayat hidup. Tubuhnya ada, namun entah pikirannya melayang kemana. Ia merasa beberapa minggu ini hidupnya begitu kacau. Apakah… dia menyesal sekarang? Tidak— lebih tepatnya tidak mau mengaku kalau ia menyesal.

"Tetsuya.."

.

.

.

TBC


	17. Colourless World

**Author's note: doumo.. minna-san... author balik.. dan.. sepertinya cerita ini mulai membosankan ya? gomenne... karena dari awal author sudah bikin begini jalan ceritanya.. gomen kalau cerita ini mulai membosankan.. dan author akan selesaiin cerita ini kira-kira masih 6 chapter .. jadi sampai chap 22. Sekali lagi gomen pada para readers yang mulai bosan dg cerita ini :v**

**Special thanks to: outofblue, Dewi15, Flow.L, Nakako Akanakuro, dan para silent reader lainnya~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Cahaya matahari masuk dari sela-sela korden mengusik tidur seorang pemuda dengan surai _baby_ _blue_ dan mata senada. Ia menggeliat di dalam selimutnya, ingin melanjutkan tidurnya namun, ia harus pergi ke sekolah. Ia pun lalu membuka kedua matanya, menampakan manik biru yang indah itu kepada dunia. Pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menyesuaikan pandangan matanya yang belum begitu jelas. Ia lalu mengambil jam weker miliknya dan melihat jam.

"Ah, sudah jam segini.." Kuroko lalu bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, ia mengenakan seragamnya. Kuroko membuka korden putih yang menutup jendela kamarnya. Ia berdiri sebentar memperhatikan pemandangan di luar. Cuaca di luar cerah, berkebalikan 180 derajat dari suasana hatinya sekarang ini. Ia menghela nafas sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki, tidak ingin terlalu berlarut-larut dalam suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk. Kuroko mengambil tas sekolahnya dan tak lupa memasukan ponselnya di saku depan tas. Ia memakai sepatunya dan berjalan menuju sekolah setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya. Udara di luar sekarang sedang hangat. Udara favorit bagi Kuroko, ia tidak kedinginan maupun kepanasan. Angin sejuk berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Seperti biasa, ia menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo sambil membaca novel yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia baca. Sampai di sekolah, Kuroko melangkahkan kaki menuju ke ruang kelas, melewati beberapa siswa dan guru yang ada di koridor sekolahnya. Kuroko membuka pintu geser putih itu dan menutupnya kembali sampai di dalam. Ia duduk di pojok dekat jendela dan melanjutkan kegiatan membaca novelnya, mengacuhkan dunia di sekitarnya. Lagipula, tidak ada yang tahu dia di situ. Sesekali manik birunya menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Sebentar lagi musim panas, yang artinya libur dan bersantai di rumah. Tapi, arti musim panas berbeda bagi anggota tim basket. Mereka akan mengikuti _training_ _camp_ yang diadakan selama seminggu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ponselnya bergetar di dalam tas. Kuroko menutup novelnya dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

[**From: **Ryouta**-**kun

**Subject: **none

[_Nee_, _nee_, Tetsuyacchi.. nanti sore aku akan datang ke Seirin. Bisa kan? Tunggu aku, ya.. jam 4 aku sampai di sana.. _jaa_.]]

Kuroko menutup ponsel birunya dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas. Ia menopangkan dagunya di atas tangan kanan sambil memperhatikan pemandangan di luar.

"Haah.." Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. Pikirannya kacau.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Kuroko membuka pintu besi abu-abu yang memisahkan dirinya dengan gym Seirin. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam untuk berkumpul dengan para <em>senpai<em> dan temannya yang lain. Hari ini, mereka akan membahas seputar _training_ _camp_ mereka. Tidak perlu berganti baju karena mereka tidak ada latihan hari ini. Begitu semua anggota sudah berkumpul, mereka langsung memulai diskusi mereka.

"Jadi, kita akan menginap selama seminggu di tempat _oba-san_ ku."

"Lalu, tempatnya di mana, _coach_?"

"Hm.. dipinggir kota. Tepatnya sih bukit. Penginapan milik _oba-san_ ku ada di bukit, di dekat situ ada lapangan serta gym yang bisa dipakai, untuk latihan lain kita bisa menggunakan hutan di sekitar sana." Jelas Aida pada para anggotanya.

"Apa yang perlu dibawa, _coach_?" celetuk Koganei.

Aida tampak berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab, "Baju… lalu.. handuk.. alat mandi. Yah, alat-alat yang biasa di bawa saat menginap."

"Siap, _coach_.." mereka semua menjawab.

Setelah itu mereka bubar dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kagami lalu mendatangi Kuroko. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi Kuroko dari tadi. Tampaknya Kuroko punya masalah, sedari tadi saat diskusi _training_ _camp_ Kuroko hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Oi, Kuroko.."

Kuroko menoleh kebelakang. "Kagami-kun."

"Bisa.. bicara sebentar?"

"Bisa, ada apa Kagami-kun?"

Kagami lalu menarik tangan Kuroko. "Tidak enak bicara di sini, lebih baik cari tempat lain."

Kuroko pun diam saja dan mengekor Kagami dari belakang hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah yang sudah lumayan sepi.

"Jadi, ada apa, Kagami-kun?" begitu sampai di gerbang sekolah, Kuroko langsung mengutarakan pikirannya.

Kagami membalikan badannya yang sedari tadi membelakangi Kuroko lalu bertanya balik. "Apa kau sedang ada masalah, Kuroko?"

Kuroko menaikan sebelah alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Hah? Maksud Kagami-kun?"

"Beberapa hari ini kau selalu melamun, kau tahu? Tiap aku mengajakmu berbicara kau hanya menggumam saja. Saat pelajaran kau tidak pernah memperhatikan ataupun mencatat. Nilai ulanganmu juga turun drastis. Lalu, wajahmu tadi.. kelihatan sedih. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kagami-kun." Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, enggan menatap Kagami.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kiseki no Sedai?"

Tubuh Kuroko langsung menegang. "…"

"Jadi benar?" ucap Kagami sambil menghela nafas. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" lanjut Kagami.

Kuroko menundukan wajahnya, tangannya mengepal. "…"

"Oi, kenapa diam saja? Aku ini bicara denganmu." Kata Kagami mulai kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kuroko.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kagami-kun. Tolong jangan ikut campur"

"Hah? Tentu saja termasuk urusanku kan?! Jika kau tidak fokus, bagaimana aku bisa bermain basket dengan benar." Ujar Kagami sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

Kesabaran Kuroko habis. "Oh. Maaf jika aku mengganggu latihanmu, tuan Kagami." Sindir Kuroko dengan nada bicara sinis. Jarang-jarang ia bisa sinis pada orang lain.

Kagami pun semakin kesal. "Apa maksudmu, hah?!"

"Jika kau hanya mempedulikanku karena basket lebih baik kau tidak perlu dekat-dekat denganku, tuan Kagami!" Kuroko turut menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Oh. Jadi begitu maumu, hah? Baik. Terserah kau saja, aku tidak mau mengurusimu lagi." Ujar Kagami sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di gerbang sekolah. Tangan Kuroko mengepal semakin kuat. Kuku-kukunya menancap di tangan yang jelas-jelas akan meninggalkan bekas nanti. Kuroko mendecak kesal.

"Ah, sudahlah.. aku..tidak peduli lagi" Kuroko menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Kise berlari menghambur ke arah Kuroko dari jalan sebelah kirinya.

"Tetsuyacchi!" Kise berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Begitu Kise sampai di depannya, Kuroko bertanya. "Ryouta-kun.. ada apa sebenarnya hari ini ke sini?"

"_Mou_, aku kan mau mengunjungi mu.. apa tidak boleh-ssu?"

"Ryouta-kun..aku.."

"Hm? Ada apa-ssu?"

"_Gomen_ .. tapi aku.. mau kita putus."

Kise langsung mematung di tempatnya. Begitu juga dengan Kuroko, ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Tetsuyacchi.. apa.. maksudmu?"

"Kau dengar, Kise-kun. Aku mau kita putus." Tegas Kuroko.

"Ke…kenapa.."

"…" Kuroko mengunci mulutnya, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Tetsuyacchi! Jawab aku!" Kise sedikit berteriak.

"Tolong jangan berteriak, Kise-kun."

Kise mendecakkan lidahnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan kita putus?!"

"Maksudku kita putus." Ujar Kuroko dengan tenang.

"Kenapa?! Apa alasannya?!"

"Tidak ada."

"Padahal aku ini menghiburmu saat kau sedih, lalu begini yang ku dapat?! Kau bahkan tidak mau menyebutkan alasannya!"

"…" Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tetsuyacchi! Jawab aku! Kenapa?!"

"Aku tidak punya alasan apa-apa, Kise-kun. Aku hanya ingin kita putus. Itu saja."

"Tapi kenapa?! Apa aku ini kurang baik bagimu?! Apa kau lebih memilih 'dia' dibanding aku?!"

"Apa jawaban yang kau harapkan, Kise-kun?" Kuroko memandang wajah Kise dengan serius.

"A—pa yang kau maksud."

"Sesuai dengan yang kukatakan. Jika aku menjawab 'ya, aku lebih memilih Sei-kun' bagaimana ? Kau mau apa, Kise-kun?"

Kise menggeram kesal lalu membalas, "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja, Kurokocchi. Aku tidak mau peduli terhadap apapun itu yang behubungan denganmu. Bila kau menyesal jangan lagi meminta tolong padaku."

"…" Kuroko kembali diam, dia enggan menatap wajah Kise yang pasti sekarang sedang terluka. Biarlah dia menjadi peran antagonis di sini, biarlah dia menjadi seorang penghianat, biarkan saja, lebih baik begitu daripada harus terus mengingat luka di hatinya. Kise pun berlari meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di depan gerbang sekolah. Titik-titik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Kuroko menadahkan tangannya.

"Aah.. aku kehilangan 2 orang berhargaku… lagi.." Kuroko berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menundukan wajahnya dan tiba-tiba.. ia tersenyum— tidak.. ia tertawa. "Ahahahaha… ahaha.." Kuroko tertawa lepas, tak pernah ia seperti itu. Orang-orang yang lewat memperhatikan tingkahnya yang cukup.. aneh itu. "Ahahaha..hahahaha" Ia terus tertawa hingga beberapa menit. Setelah tawanya reda, ia kembali berbicara— di dalam kepalanya, berbicara dengan sebuah suara di kepalanya.

'Bukankah ini lucu?' Kuroko berbicara dengan suara itu, ia memejamkan matanya sambil mengukir senyum di wajahnya.

'_Benar, lucu sekali, Tetsuya.. kau menggelikan..'_

'Hmph.. kau benar.. aku menggelikan..'

'_Kau naïf dan bodoh, Tetsuya..'_

'Iya, iya.. kau benar..'

'Pertunjukan bagus. Sekarang mereka semua membenciku. Bukankah itu bagus?' lanjut Kuroko

'_Benar, sangat bagus.'_ Suara itu membalas.

Kuroko tersenyum— bukan, ia menyeringai. "Bodoh sekali. Sekarang dunia menjadi musuhku. Bukankah itu bagus?" ia menggumam sendiri. "Heh, sudahlah.. aku sudah tidak peduli lagi." Kuroko lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju ke apartemennya. Anggap saja ia gila, berbicara dengan suara di kepalanya. Beda dengan Akashi yang tersiksa dengan suara yang mengejeknya, Kuroko malah bahagia, ia ikut mengejek dirinya sendiri. Menghina dirinya sendiri yang menjadikan teman-temannya itu memusuhi dirinya. "Sudahlah, aku tak perlu meluruskan salah paham dengan Aomine-kun dan Murasakibara-kun. Aku juga tidak perlu meminta maaf pada Kagami-kun dan Kise-kun. Tidak ada gunanya." Ujar Kuroko sambil membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia masuk ke dalam, melepaskan sepatunya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak merasa nafsu untuk makan malam. Lagipula, ia sudah kenyang dengan makan siangnya tadi. Selesai mandi, ia mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur berwarna putih. Kuroko merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur yang empuk itu. Ia menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menutup kedua matanya.

"Sudahlah.. aku tidak peduli lagi.. dengan apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kuroko langsung terlelap. Masuk ke dalam mimpi buruk seperti biasa. Ah, ia tidak takut lagi dengan mimpi buruk. Ia lebih senang mendapatkan mimpi buruk, karena dia, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah tidak memerlukan hidupnya ataupun mimpi indah. Ia sudah tidak memerlukan warna dalam hidupnya. Kuroko membuang semuanya, semua warna dalam hidupnya. Ia hanya memerlukan warna hitam, putih, dan merah. Kenapa merah? Karena merah.. adalah warna favoritnya. Merah itu surai orang yang ia cintai, merah itu warna sebuket bunga mawar yang diberikan pacarnya, merah itu warna manik kanan orang itu, merah itu warna bibirnya sendiri setelah terus menerus mendapat ciuman manis dari sang kekasih, merah itu warna darah yang mengalir dari lukanya, merah itu.. Akashi Seijuuro, orang yang ia cintai.

'_Tetsuya.. berikan aku.. pertunjukan yang lebih menarik lagi..' suara itu kembali. _

'Tidak perlu kau meminta, akan kuberikan.. semua pertunjukan bagus..'

'_Begitukah?'_

'Ya, akan kuberikan semua pertunjukan paling spektakuler yang akan kau lihat dalam seumur hidup.'

'_Hmm.. baguslah.. aku menunggumu, Tetsuya..'_

'Jangan khawatir. Aku akan membuatmu tertawa bahagia dengan pertunjukanku ini, tenang saja.. aku bisa memastikan bahwa kau akan tertawa terbahak-bahak..'

'_Baguslah, aku sudah tidak sabar'_

'Tentu saja, karena.. waktunya tidak jauh dari sini.'

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: gomen~ di sini.. Kuroko berubah drastis ._. harap dimaklumi.. dan.. jangan lempar author, oke? *kabur*<strong>


	18. My Broken Self

**Author's note: doumo.. minna-san.. sekarang update chap 17~ selamat menikmati cerita yang gaje dan absurd ini =_=**

**Special thanks to Dewi15, outofblue, Flow. L, Hotori Nana dan para silent readers.. douzo..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Kuroko bangun dari tidurnya, dari mimpi buruknya semalam. Ah, ia merasa lebih baik begini daripada mendapat mimpi indah. Apa artinya mimpi indah jika hidupnya sudah hancur? Sudah tidak memiliki arti lagi. Lebih baik terus mendapatkan mimpi buruk dari pada mimpi indah, kebahagiaan semu. Ia sudah muak dengan yang namanya kebahagiaan, ia bahkan berpikir 'Apa itu bahagia? Apakah bahagia itu ada? Bagaimana rasanya?'. Kuroko mulai kehilangan kepercayaan akan kebahagiaan. Ia percaya, kebahagiaan itu tidak ada, setidaknya untuk hidupnya. Ia sudah lupa, rasanya menjadi bahagia, tertawa bersama orang lain, tersenyum bersama orang lain, bahagia karena orang yang ia cintai bahagia, ia sudah lupa akan semuanya itu, tinggal kesedihan di dalam hidupnya. Ia mencintai dunia hitam putih yang ia tinggali sekarang, tanpa warna, tanpa kehidupan. Hanya ada hitam, putih, dan merah yang ia bisa lihat.

Kuroko menyibakan selimut tebal yang menemani tidurnya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia keluar dengan handuk putih melingkar di pinggang rampingnya dan handuk putih di kepalanya untuk mengeringkan rambut. Ia berjalan sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, menuju ke dapur. Tidak, dia tidak perlu sarapan. Ia mengambil gelas lalu menuangkan air hangat untuk diminum. Kuroko meneguk air dalam gelas itu hingga habis lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki ke kamar untuk siap-siap ke sekolah. Ia memakai kaus putih di balik seragam _gakuran_ hitam itu. Kemudian setelah selesai berganti baju, ia memakai sepatu dan langsung pergi ke sekolah. Tidak seperti biasa, ia tidak membaca novel favoritnya itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam sepanjang jalan, pandangan matanya dingin, bagai tak ingin didekati oleh siapapun. Ia bahkan tak sadar sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Kuroko terus melangkahkan kaki, menyusuri koridor lantai satu dan masuk ke kelas. Ia duduk di bangku biasa, dekat jendela. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Yo, Kuroko." Kagami menyapanya kasual seperti biasa.

Kuroko membalikan badannya. "Ada perlu apa, Kagami-san?". Kuroko sengaja memakai _–san_ dengan Kagami, seolah tidak mengenalnya. Atau mungkin tidak ingin mengenalnya. Ia tak butuh orang lain, ia tidak butuh teman. Ia hanya perlu sendiri di dunia hitam putih kecilnya.

"Kau.." Kagami tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Mata biru itu… dingin. Tidak ada kehangatan dan keceriaan seperti biasa. Kagami hanya bisa memandangi mata biru yang dingin bagai es itu. Mata biru yang dingin bagai es, tidak ingin didekati siapa-siapa, membangun tembok disekitarnya agar orang lain tidak bisa masuk. Melindungi tembok itu dengan semak belukar. Membuat seluruh dunia menjadi musuhnya.

"Kuroko..kau.."

"Ada apa, Kagami-san? Bila tidak ada hal penting aku akan segera pergi." Katanya dengan datar.

"A..aku..aku.." Kagami ingin meminta maaf soal kemarin, namun lidahnya kelu. Tatapan mata yang dingin itu mengganggunya, ia jadi tidak nyaman.

"Ah, bila tidak ada yang kau omongkan, aku akan pergi. Permisi." Kuroko lalu bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas. Kagami memandangi sosok Kuroko hingga akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu geser putih kelas.

"Haaah.." Kagami menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil menghela nafas. "Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu.." Kagami mengangkat kembali kepalanya lalu menopangkan dagu di tangan kanan sambil melihat keluar jendela. "Sebenarnya.. ada apa sih dengan Kiseki no Sedai itu, anak itu juga.. Kuroko.. tatapan matanya itu.." Kagami kembali menghela nafas. 'Aku harus berbicara dengannya nanti.'. Bel masuk berbunyi, menyadarkan Kagami dari lamunannya. Ia segera mengambil buku pelajaran miliknya dan menghadap ke papan tulis. Ia memandangi tempat duduk di depannya. 'Dia.. membolos.. ya?'

Kuroko duduk di lantai dingin itu. Angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya dan meniupkan helaian surai _baby_ _blue_ nya. Ia merebahkan dirinya dan menutup kedua matanya, menggunakan tangan sebagai bantalan bagi kepala. Ia sedang tidak _mood_ menghadiri pelajaran. Karena itulah, sekarang ia sedang membolos di atap sekolah, menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo dari atap sekolah dan angin sejuk yang berhembus. Tak peduli, ia sudah tak peduli dengan status nya sebagai siswa teladan Seirin. Ia tidak membutuhkan status itu, toh tak ada keuntungan baginya. Kuroko membuka matanya, memandangi langit dan awan di atas.

'Apa.. warna langit ini? Apa biru? Atau hitam?' Tanya Kuroko dalam hati. Kenapa ia bertanya begitu? Sudah kujelaskan, bukan? Hidupnya tidak punya warna. Ia sudah membuang semua warna kecuali hitam, putih, dan merah. Dunianya mati rasa, ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Jatuh? Tidak sakit. Makan? Hambar. Mendapat nilai bagus? Biasa saja. Diejek orang lain? Biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa. Bahkan ketika melihat orang lain kesulitan, ia diam saja tak membantu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Semua indranya mati rasa, bahkan hatinya juga ikut mati rasa. Kuroko kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia mengantuk, ia pun tidur di atap sekolah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kagami buru-buru membereskan buku pelajaran miliknya dan pergi keluar kelas. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa, bagaimana tidak? Dari tadi Kuroko tidak ikut pelajaran.<p>

'Yang benar saja anak itu? Dia mau membolos seharian atau gimana sih?! Dasar bodoh.' Kagami terus berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil berlari di koridor mencari Kuroko. Ia menyesal telah membentak Kuroko kemarin, padahal Kuroko sedang banyak masalah. 'Dia di mana sih? Susah sekali mencari dia?! Terkutuklah Kuroko Tetsuya dan misdirection nya itu!' Kagami mengutuki Kuroko dalam hati sambil berlari.

'Apa dia di.. halaman belakang? Tidak mungkin.. pasti akan langsung ketahuan oleh para guru..ah, tapi siapa tahu saja…' Kagami lalu berlari ke halaman belakang. Namun nihil, Kuroko tidak terlihat di halaman belakang. Kagami berlari lagi kea rah ruang kesehatan. Sama saja, kosong. Kagami sudah lelah, keringat membasahi pelipisnya dan kakinya juga sudah lumayan lelah. Ia terus memutar otak, tempat yang mungkin didatangi oleh Kuroko. 'Ah, mungkin dia ada di atap sekolah?' Kagami berlari kecil menaiki tangga menuju ke atap sekolah. Ia membuka pintu besi itu dan menutupnya kembali, ia mulai mencari sosok Kuroko dan menemukannya di pojok kanan, sedang tidur. Kagami berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko lalu mengguncang pundaknya sedikit, membangunkan Kuroko.

"Oi, Kuroko…"

Kuroko menggeliat sedikit namun tidak bangun. "Mmh.." ia mengerang tanda protes, tidak suka dibangunkan.

"Oi, bangun oi.."

"Hm?" Kuroko lalu membuka matanya. Akhirnya bangun juga dia. Kuroko mengusap kedua matanya dengan tangan kirinya. "Hm… ada apa kesini?" Tanya Kuroko cuek. Ia berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya.

Kagami kembali mematung. Jelas-jelas ada yang salah dengan Kuroko. 'Apa kepalanya terbentur?' Kagami bingung, bagaimana harus menjelaskan pada Kuroko. Salah berbicara sedikit, bisa-bisa Kuroko mengamuk. Bila tatapan bisa membunuh, maka Kagami sudah mati dari tadi. Kuroko memandang dingin Kagami yang sedang berusaha merangkai kalimat untuk diucapkan.

"Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu.." kata Kuroko.

Kagami pun sadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, itu.. aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

"Soal apa, Kagami-san?"

Kagami mendecakkan lidah. "Ck, soal yang kemarin. Apa kau sudah lupa?"

"Kemarin? Bukankah kita tidak pernah kenal sebelumnya, Kagami-san?" Kuroko memandang Kagami dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-gila?' . Ya, Kuroko tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengan orang lain. Ia tidak butuh.

Kagami mulai kesal. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Hm, seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Kagami-san. Aku ini selalu sendiri, aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun di sekolah ini."

"Haa? Kau ini.. apa kau me _reset_ ulang memori mu itu, hah?"

"_Reset_ ulang? Jangan bercanda Kagami-san. Mungkin saja kau yang sedang am-ne-si-a, Kagami-san." Kuroko sengaja menekankan kata amnesia itu, seolah mengejek Kagami.

"Kau! Ada apa sih?! Kau begini terus sejak aku membicarakan Kiseki no Sedai?! Ada apa dengan mereka?!"

Kuroko diam. 'Lagi-lagi mereka. Ck, merepotkan saja.' Kuroko membatin.

"Jawab aku Kuroko Tetsuya! Kenapa tidak menjawab, hah?!"

"…." Kuroko mengepalkan kedua tangannya, wajahnya menunduk.

"Pengecut kau! Dasar penakut! Jawab aku!" Kagami mulai berteriak.

Kesabaran Kuroko habis, ia membalas Kagami dengan berteriak juga. "Bisakah kau diam, Kagami-san?! Jangan ikut campur! Mereka dan aku tidak perlu perhatianmu! Kau bisa duduk diam dan manis di dalam dunia mu, tidak usah mengurusi orang lain! Urusi saja dirimu sendiri!"

Kagami terdiam. Ia tidak pernah melihat Kuroko seperti ini sebelumnya. Jadi pasti ada yang salah dengannya, jelas ada yang sedang mengganggu nya. Kagami ikut menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa… denganmu.."

"Tidak ada yang salah denganku. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini, Kagami-san dan berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu itu lalu makan. Aku juga akan pergi dari sini. Kita tidak punya urusan lagi. Permisi." Kuroko lalu melangkahkan kaki, keluar dari atap sekolah. Kuroko membanting pintu besi itu lumayan keras. Membuat bunyinya menggema di dalam bangunan sekolah. Kagami menatap ke arah pintu besi yang baru saja dilewati Kuroko.

"Kuroko…" Kagami hanya bisa menatap dengan wajah khawatir.

Kuroko melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga, tempat tujuannya adalah kamar mandi. Ia hendak menyegarkan pikirannya dan wajahnya. Sampai di kamar mandi, ia membuka keran wastafel dan membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin yang mengalir. Selesai membasuh mukanya, ia kembali menutup keran air itu, kemudian ia memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin.

'Aah.. tatapan yang dingin..'

'_Hei, Tetsuya..'_ suara di dalam kepalanya berbicara.

'Ah, kau..'

'_Pertunjukan barusan bagus sekali.. aku bangga padamu.'_

Kuroko tekekeh. 'Hmh, tentu saja. Sudah kukatakan kepadamu. Pertunjukan yang kuberikan sangat menarik.'

'_Benar-benar bagus.. kutunggu pertunjukan mu itu selanjutnya..' _

'Hmh, tentu saja.' Kuroko lalu tersenyum— tidak, dia menyeringai menatap bayangan dirinya. Ia menyentuh cermin di hadapannya dengan tangan kanan. 'Kau sungguh menyedihkan, Kuroko Tetsuya..' ujarnya di dalam hati sambil terus memandangi bayangan itu dengan seringai di wajahnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Dalam hitungan minggu, sifat Kuroko berubah drastis. Pertama dari dirinya yang manis, lembut, ramah, dan sopan lalu berubah menjadi dingin. Sekarang, bukan hanya dingin, lebih parah dari itu, ia menjadi.. yah, sebut saja berandalan. Ya, berandalan, kau tidak salah membaca kata ini. Beberapa kali ia berkelahi entah dengan siswa Seirin atau siswa sekolah lain. <em>Gakuran<em> hitamnya tidak lagi dikancing, ia membiarkan _gakuran_nya terbuka sehingga kaus putih yang ia pakai dapat terlihat jelas. Ia bahkan menindik telinganya di telinga kanan. Beberapa orang mulai menjauhi Kuroko. Tidak apa, lagipula ia juga tidak peduli. Kuroko memegang perkataannya, ia tidak meluruskan salah paham dengan Aomine atau Murasakibara. Ia tidak meminta maaf dan tidak pernah berbicara lagi dengan Kagami. Ia tidak berusaha mengontak Kise, sama sekali. Kacau, hancur, hidupnya menjadi kacau. Tidak hanya semua itu, Kuroko mulai sering membolos pelajaran dan membolos latihan basket. Lebih sering ia menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah sampai jam sekolah selesai, ia lebih sering langsung pulang daripada latihan basket, ia berhenti pergi ke Maji Burger untuk sekedar membeli segelas vanilla milkshake. Beberapa kali ia datang ke sekolah dengan baju yang kotor dan berantakan serta luka lebam di wajahnya. Hal itu sukses memancing siswa lain menggosipkan dirinya. Dia sih, cuek-cuek saja, terserah mereka mau berkata apa soal dirinya.

Kagami mulai frustasi melihat kelakuan sahabatnya satu itu yang menurut dirinya mulai abnormal. Ia sering melihat Kuroko datang ke sekolah dengan darah yang sudah mulai mengering. Mulai dari kening, sudut bibir, hingga pipi yang lebam, tak jarang ia temui tangan Kuroko terluka hingga mengalirkan darah. Kuroko sendiri datang dengan cuek, seolah sudah tidak peduli lagi terhadap tubuhnya itu. Beberapa kali juga ia sempat melihat Kuroko keluar dari sebuah gang kecil yang gelap di jalan, ia mencoba masuk ke situ hanya untuk mendapati beberapa siswa dari sekolah lain terkapar di tanah. Sepertinya baru saja Kuroko bertengkar dengan siswa sekolah itu. Sore itu, Kagami baru saja menyelesaikan latihan basketnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri kota Tokyo. Ia berencana untuk mampir ke Maji Burger, membeli makan malam sebelum pulang. Namun, rencananya itu ia tunda karena melihat dua orang yang familiar. Kuroko dan Kise. Kagami berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dan bersembunyi untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Kurokocchi.."

"…."

.

.

.

TBC


	19. Let's fix it

**Author"s note: ya~ minna-san .. author balik.. akhirnya bentar lagi fanfic ini selesai .. (batin, ini fanfic ancur deh) ya ga sih? ancur ya? menurut author sih.. ancur.. ._. tapi sudah begini dari awal jalan ceritanya.. BTW, besok author bakal update Secret Love, bagi yang nunggu... silahkan.. setelah itu author mau semi-hiatus dulu... banyak tugas.. minggu depannya lagi author bakal update :3 jadi, silahkan ditunggu yah.. **

**Special thanks to: Flow. L yang selalu setia membaca dan mereview cerita author, Dewi15 yang dengan setia baca cerita gaje ini dan review, dan Hotori Nana yang suka sama fanfic ini dan mau review ;A; arigatou minna... silent readers juga..**

**douzo...**

***kabur***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Kagami menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding dan mencoba mendekatkan telinganya ke arah dua orang itu, Kuroko dan Kise. Ia tidak mau disebut menguping, sebut saja mendengarkan pembicaraan orang lain.

"Kurokocchi.." Kise memanggil Kuroko dengan nada sedih.

"Ah, apa kita pernah kenal sebelumnya ?" Tanya Kuroko dingin.

Tubuh Kise menegang. Ia merasakan, jelas ada yang salah dengan kedua manik biru itu. Tatapan matanya begitu dingin dan menusuk. "Ku..Kurokocchi.. ayolah.. jangan bercanda.."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kau siapa?"

"Kurokocchi! Jangan bilang kau lupa padaku?! Kise Ryouta!"

Dengan wajah seolah-olah ingat akan sesuatu, ia menjawab, "Ah, Kise-san?"

"-_san_? Kenapa kau memakai –_san_? Apa.. kau masih marah padaku, Kurokocchi?"

"Eh? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kise-san? Kita baru kenal, bukan?"

Mata Kise membulat. 'Apa..yang dia katakan ?' Kise mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping. Ia menundukan kepalanya, surai kuning itu menghalangi matanya.

"Ada apa, Kise-san? Apa ada perlu denganku?"

Kise lalu mengangkat wajahnya. "Kurokocchi! Kau ini kenapa, sih?!" Kise mulai kesal. Ia menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku? Tidak ada yang salah denganku. Mungkin malah kau yang kenapa-kenapa, Kise-san." Jawab Kuroko tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?! Apa kau masih marah padaku soal beberapa minggu lalu?"

"Beberapa minggu lalu? Ada apa, ya? Kita baru kenal hari ini, kan? Aku belum pernah berbicara denganmu, Kise-san. Apa kau sedang amnesia?" kembali ia gunakan kata amnesia pada 'temannya'.

Kesabaran Kise habis. Ia langsung berteriak sehingga menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang sedang lewat di jalan itu. "Kurokocchi! Kau ini kenapa?! Kau bahkan tidak memberi kabar apa-apa padaku!"

"Kenapa aku harus memberi kabar padamu, Kise-san?" Kuroko memandang wajah Kise dengan datar.

Kise terdiam. "Karena…aku khawatir padamu-ssu.."

"Khawatir? Kenapa kau khawatir dengan orang yang kau tidak kenal?"

"… Kurokocchi, aku…"

"_Sumimasen_, Kise-san. Aku harus pergi, aku sibuk. Sebaiknya kau juga cepat pulang. Permisi." Kuroko lalu pergi meninggalkan Kise yang sedang menundukan kepalanya sendirian di jalan. Kagami yang sedari tadi melihat hal itu mendatangi Kise.

"Oi, Kise."

Kise mendongak, ia lalu menoleh ke arah suara. "Kagamicchi?"

"Kise.."

"Kagamicchi sedang apa di sini?"

Kagami langsung diam. Apa harus dia berbicara jujur kalau dia mendengarkan obrolannya dengan Kuroko? Ah, masa bodoh, katakan saja dengan jujur. "Aku mendengarkan obrolanmu dengan Kuroko." Jawab Kagami.

"Eh? Kau.. dengar semua?"

"Ya. Ehm, lebih baik kita cari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk berbicara. Aku ingin berbicara berdua denganmu. Bagaimana kalau di Maji Burger?" tawar Kagami.

"Boleh-ssu.."

* * *

><p>Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke apartemen. Udara sudah lumayan hangat, jadi ia tidak perlu menggunakan syal ataupun sarung tangan. Ia sedang berjalan trotoar, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil namanya.<p>

"Oi, Kuroko.."

Kuroko lalu menoleh dan mendapati Midorima sedang duduk di gerobak yang ditarik oleh sepeda bersama Takao.

"Ah, Midorima-kun, Takaou-kun, _doumo_.." Kuroko menyapa mereka berdua. Mungkin, bagi Kuroko hanya Midorima dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang masih ia akui sebagai kenalannya— bukan, mungkin.. temannya.

"Kuroko, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Takao.

"Hm, aku mau pulang, Takao-kun."

Midorima tahu, ada yang salah dengan Kuroko. Terakhir ia ketemu Kuroko saat wisuda, ia tidak sedingin ini. Walaupun wajahnya terkesan datar seperti biasa, tapi ia bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan Kuroko. "Kuroko, bisa kau ikut dengan ku ? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Kata Midorima.

Kuroko tampak berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab, "Baiklah."

Midorima turun dari gerobaknya sambil membawa _lucky_ _item_. "Takao, kau pulang saja duluan. Aku sepertinya akan lama."

"Hm, baiklah, Shin-chan~ _Jaa_ _na_, Shin-chan, Kuroko!" Takao lalu kembali mengayuh sepedanya setelah melambaikan tangan pada Midorima dan Kuroko.

"Jadi, ada apa, Midorima-kun?"

"Kuroko, sebenarnya… ada apa? Apa masalahmu tambah buruk?"

Kuroko menundukan kepalanya, membuat Midorima menjadi bingung. "Kuroko, oi.. ada ap—" Midorima tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia terlalu terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, Kuroko malah tersenyum— tidak, dia tertawa.

"Ahahahahaha…ahahaha….hahahaha.." Kuroko tertawa dengan lepas sambil memegangi perutnya. Setelah beberapa menit tertawa, Kuroko berhenti lalu memandang Midorima. "Sayangnya kau salah, Midorima-kun."

"Eh?" Midorima sedikit takut dengan kelakuan temannya ini. Kenapa? Ia belum pernah melihat Kuroko tertawa lepas seperti itu. Bukan, bukan karena ia tertawa lepas, tapi.. ia tertawa lepas karena masalahnya.

"Kau salah. Masalahku sudah selesai. Masalahku hilang, Midorima-kun! Aah… setiap hari mimpi buruk.. setiap hari memandang dunia hitam putih… bukankah itu indah, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima terdiam. Ia lalu memandang Kuroko dan menyadari suatu hal. "Kuroko, sejak kapan kau memakai _gakuran_ dengan model terbuka? Lalu.. kenapa kau menindik telingamu itu?" Tanya Midorima.

"Ah, ini? Karena aku suka, Midorima-kun. Aku sudah bosan menjadi anak baik. Anak baik itu selalu disakiti dan ditindas. Karena itu, aku menjadi anak nakal, karena anak nakal selalu menang." Ujarnya dengan bangga.

Midorima terpaku. Ia tidak menyangka Kuroko akan mengeluarkan jawaban seperti itu dari mulutnya. Midorima diam, ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Midorima-kun? Ada apa?"

Midorima lalu berdeham sedikit. "Kuroko, serius.. kau.. kenapa? Apa ini.. gara-gara Akashi-nodayo?"

Kuroko meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu dengan pose berpikir. "Hm.. tidak? Kurasa…atau iya? Entahlah.." Kuroko menjawab sambil terkekeh.

"Kuroko, aku tau.. masalahmu itu tidak gampang. Tolong, kumohon jangan begini." Midorima berucap, ekspresi wajahnya sedih.

"Kenapa?"

"Semua khawatir dengamu"

"Semua? Siapa yang kau maksud? Aomine-san ? Murasakibara-san? Kise-san? Kagami-san? Midorima-kun? Sei-kun?"

Midorima kembali terdiam. "Sejak kapan kau memanggil mereka dengan –_san_?"

"Eh? Sejak dulu tentu saja." Jawab Kuroko santai.

Midorima menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Hah?"

"Iya, sejak dulu Midorima- san" Kuroko mengganti –_kun_ dibelakang nama Midorima menjadi –_san_."

"Kenapa.. kau mengganti _suffix_ nama kami?"

"Karena aku mau, Midorima-san."

"Kuroko… kau.. tolong jangan begini."

"Ah, Midorima-san, aku harus pulang. Ini sudah malam. Kau juga sebaiknya pulang, rumahmu jauh, kan? Aku permisi, Midorima-san." Kuroko lalu meninggalkan Midorima berdiri sendirian di jalan, menganga. Ia tak menyangka Kuroko menjadi seperti ini setelah putus dengan Akashi.

'Apa putus dengan Akashi membuat dia jadi gila-nodayo?' batin Midorima. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, dan memandang Kuroko yang berjalan menuju ke apartemennya sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri membalikkan badan dan pulang ke rumah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Begitulah." Kagami mengakhiri ceritanya.<p>

Kise terkejut dengan cerita Kagami. Ia hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan di Maji Burger, dengan makan malam masing-masing dibiarkan begitu saja hingga dingin.

"Jadi.. Kurokocchi juga begitu terhadapmu, Kagamicchi?"

"Yah, begitulah. Aku sempat coba berbicara dengannya…"

"Lalu, bagaimana-ssu?"

Kagami lalu menggelengkan kepalanya yang sedang ia tundukan. "Dia… sepertinya benar-benar terpuruk."

Kise menghela nafasnya. "Haah.. lalu.. bagaimana ini.."

"Entahlah…" Kagami menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dan menyapa mereka berdua.

"Kise? Kagami?"

Kise dan Kagami langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. "Midorimacchi/ Midorima?!" Mereka berdua kaget melihat Midorima.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa? Kencan?"

"BUKAN!" Kise dan Kagami berteriak.

Midorima lalu mencibir mereka, "Hmph, aku hanya bercanda, bodoh."

Kise dan Kagami mendengus kesal. Midorima lalu duduk di sofa yang kosong bersama mereka setelah memesan minuman untuk dirinya. Midorima menyesap minuman yang ia pesan barusan dengan tenang sambil menata kalimat di kepalanya.

"Jadi… ada apa denganmu kesini, Midorimacchi?" Kise yang pertama membuka percakapan.

Midorima menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke Kise. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Tidak biasanya kalian berbicara, jadi aku masuk. Lagipula aku mau membeli minum." Jelas Midorima.

"Hm… tumben kau pulang sendiri? Mana Takao dan gerobakmu ?" Tanya Kagami.

"Tadi, aku pulang bersama Takao. Tapi, aku ketemu Kuroko dan aku mengobrol sebentar dengannya."

Kise dan Kagami membulatkan mata mereka. Kise lalu berinisiatif bertanya. "Midorimacchi, bagaimana… dengan Kurokocchi-ssu?"

"Ah, yah… begitulah. Sepertinya..ada yang salah-nodayo.." jawab Midorima sambil memandangi minumannya.

"Sudah kuduga.. pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan anak itu." Kata Kagami sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Apa kalian tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Kagami.

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kagami, Kise dan Midorima langsung menegang. Tahu ada yang salah dengan kedua temannya, ia mencoba bertanya. Kagami mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, tangannya ia lipat di atas meja.

"Jadi.. ada apa sebenarnya?" Kagami bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Kise dan Midorima masih diam, tidak berencana menjawab pertanyaan Kagami. Kagami masih menunggu jawaban mereka. Mereka bertiga diam, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan.

"Oi, Kise.. Midorima.. jawablah."

"_Nee_, _nee_, Midorimacchi.."

Midorima lalu menoleh ke arah Kise. "Apa?"

"Apa.. lebih baik kita memberitahu Kagamicchi?"

Midorima menghela nafas lalu menjawab, "Entahlah. Apa bagus memberitahu masalah pribadi Kuroko pada orang lain?"

"Uh.. aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa jika orang lain tahu Kurokocchi bisa marah…"

Kagami memperhatikan temannya berdebat sedari tadi. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar. "Ah, Kise.. kau kenapa memanggil Kurokocchi lagi?"

Kise menoleh ke arah Kagami. "Ah? Eh… ini.. kami..putus." jawab Kise ragu.

Midorima dan Kagami kaget. "Putus?! Kenapa bisa?" mereka berdua bertanya berbarengan.

"Yah, ceritanya panjang."

Kagami lalu kembali ke topic utama. "Lalu, ada apa dengan masalah Kuroko?"

Midorima menghela nafas. "Kau akan kuberitahu dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat apa?" Kagami mulai penasaran dengan apa yang akan diceritakan oleh Midorima.

"Kau, tidak boleh memberitahu masalah ini pada siapapun. Termasuk anggota Seirin. Hanya kau dan Kiseki no Sedai yang tahu."

Kagami tampak berpikir sebentar. "Hm.. baiklah."

Midorima dan Kise berpandangan sebentar lalu mengangguk. Midorima lalu berdeham sedikit sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Kau, pernah dengar tentang Akashi Seijuuro?"

Mata Kagami membulat. "Akashi Seijuuro? Kapten.. Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Ya, dia mantan kapten kami." Midorima berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sekaligus mantan pacar Kuroko."

"Mantan pacar?!" Kagami terkejut.

"Ya, mantan pacar."

"Lalu.. kenapa mereka putus?"

Tampak Kise menundukan wajahnya dengan ekspresi sedih seperti hendak menangis. Midorima melanjutkan cerita. "Kuroko.. mendengar obrolan yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar."

"Obrolan? Obrolan apa?"

"Kise, kau beritahu dia. Kata Kuroko yang mengobrol dengan Akashi adalah kau, ya kan?"

Kise mendongak, wajahnya sedikit kaget. "Ah, ya. Jadi, waktu itu Kurokocchi mendengar aku dan Akashicchi mengobrol di kelas kosong. A..akashicchi…" Kise berhenti sebentar. Wajahnya sudah lumayan basah dengan air mata.

"Biar aku yang melanjutkan ceritanya, Kise.." Midorima menawarkan bantuan pada Kise.

"Tidak usah, Midorimacchi.. biar aku saja-ssu.." Kise menenangkan dirinya sedikit sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Obrolan itu adalah… tentang.. Akashicchi yang mempermainkan Kurokocchi."

"Eh? Mempermainkan?"

"Iya, Akashicchi… menyatakan perasaannya untuk mengikat Kurokocchi masuk tim basket. 'Dia' menggunakan Kurokocchi agar tim basket menang." Kise kembali menundukan wajahnya yang masih basah dengan air mata.

Kagami diam mematung. Ia tak menyangka, ternyata selama ini Kuroko dipermainkan oleh mantan kaptennya sendiri. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati bila dipermainkan. Lebih lagi kalau sudah terlanjur mencintai orang itu. "Lalu.. bagaimana?" Tanya Kagami

"Kurokocchi sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada 'dia'. Jadi… Kurokocchi bertahan walaupun hanya sebentar hingga akhirnya, 'orang itu' melukai Kurokocchi secara fisik."

"Fisik? Maksudmu Kuroko dipukuli, begitu?"

Midorima menggeleng. "Bukan, tapi dengan gunting-nodayo."

Kagami hanya bisa diam. Dia memproses kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Midorima. Gunting? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Segila apa Akashi Seijuuro hingga melukai Kuroko?. Kagami terus diam, ia bahkan tidak bisa merespon apa-apa, terlalu shock.

Tiba-tiba Midorima menambahi lagi. "Lalu.. yang kudengar, setelah putus dari Akashi, Kuroko pacaran dengan Kise. Begitukah, Kise?"

Kise menoleh ke arah Midorima. "Dari mana kau tahu itu, Midorimacchi?"

"Saat wisuda, aku dan Murasakibara sedang berjalan ke auditorium. Di tengah perjalanan, aku melihat Kuroko dan Aomine di halaman belakang. Kami berdua mendekat, dan saat itulah kami berdua mendengar semua obrolan Kuroko dan Aomine."

"Obrolan apa, Midorimacchi?"

Midorima menunduk sebentar, memandangi minumannya. "Aomine.. menyangka bahwa Kuroko putus dengan Akashi karena memilihmu, Kise."

Kise membulatkan matanya. "Hah?! Jadi..jadi.." Kise teringat bahwa saat itu Kuroko sempat dikata-katai oleh Aomine. Jadi, ia dikucilkan hanya karena salah paham ini?!

"Aomine.. lalu memukul Kuroko. Kuroko berusaha menyangkal, tapi.. Aomine…" Midorima diam, memandangi minumannya yang sudah habis.

Kise mendecakkan lidahnya. "Ck, Ahominecchi. Apa dia kira Kurokocchi orang yang seperti itu?! Dasar _baka_!" Kise memaki-maki Aomine. Kise menundukan kepalanya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah, karena ia mengajak Kuroko pacaran.. Aomine malah salah paham dengannya.

"Begitu juga dengan Murasakibara." Lanjut Midorima.

"Hah? Murasakibaracchi?"

"Iya, dia ikut salah paham." Jelas Midorima pada Kise.

Meja mereka kembali diam. Kagami yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan obrolan itu diam saja. Ia kesal, bagaimana tidak? Orang yang tidak bersalah justru dikucilkan. Ia menjadi ikut sedih dan merasa bersalah. Ia sempat membentak Kuroko, padahal Kuroko sedang punya masalah yang bisa dibilang.. rumit.

Tiba-tiba Kagami memulai pembicaraan. "Lalu.. bagaimana.. apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Midorima mengangkat wajahnya. "Sepertinya.. untuk saat ini tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan."

Kise memandang keluar jendela, hujan turun membasahi kaca jendela Maji Burger. Kise menopangkan dagunya di atas tangan kanan sambil memandangi butiran air yang meluncur di kaca jendela, pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

'Kurokocchi…'

.

.

.

TBC


	20. Another Problem

**Chapter 19**

Matahari belum begitu tampak di ufuk timur. Seorang pemuda bersurai _baby_ _blue_ bangun dari tidurnya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil bajunya lalu segera mandi. Hari ini, tim basket Seirin akan mengadakan _training_ _camp_ di luar Tokyo, di pinggir kota tepatnya. Pagi-pagi jam 5, Kuroko sudah mandi dan mempersiapkan barang-barang yang ia butuhkan. Kuroko keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang ia lilitkan dari pinggang ke bawah dan satu handuk di pundaknya. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dan berjalan ke arah lemari baju. Kuroko mencari kaos dan celana jeans yang akan ia pakai saat berangkat nanti, lalu tidak lupa beberapa pasang baju untuk dibawa ke penginapan saat _training_ _camp_. Setelah merasa semua beres, ia mengambil ponselnya dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Kuroko mengangkat tasnya itu dan pergi ke sekolah setelah mengunci apartemennya. Anggota tim basket harus berkumpul di sekolah pukul 6 pagi, lalu mereka akan berangkat bersama menggunakan bus.

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah. Walaupun ini musim panas, tetap saja berangkat pagi-pagi begini dingin, untung saja ia mengenakan jaketnya. Kuroko mempercepat langkahnya, ingin cepat-cepat menghangatkan tubuh di gym sekolah. Begitu sampai di sekolah, ia segera pergi ke gym. Para _senpai_ dan temannya yang lain sudah berkumpul, tinggal menunggu Kagami saja yang diduga terlambat bangun. Kuroko duduk di bangku coklat sambil menunggu Kagami. Tiba-tiba pintu gym dibuka. Kagami berlari ke dalam.

"_Sumimasen_, aku terlambat." Ujar Kagami

"Bakagami, kau pikir ini jam berapa, hah?!" Aida Riko memarahi anggotanya. Sebentar lagi bus mereka akan tiba, padahal untuk ke halte perlu waktu 10 menit. Merekapun langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke halte bus sambil membawa tas masing-masing. Sampai di halte, bus mereka sudah tiba, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"_Mou_, ini gara-gara Bakagami!" ujar Hyuga, sang kapten.

"_Sumimasen_, _captain_."

Mereka lalu duduk di tempat masing-masing. Tawa dan canda ria menghiasi perjalanan jauh mereka. Kagami dan teman-temannya bermain kartu, para _senpai_ bermain _shiritori_, sedangkan Kuroko hanya duduk diam memandang keluar jendela. Sedari tadi, ia tidak bergabung dengan yang lain, ia malas untuk berbicara dengan yang lain. Pandangannya keluar kosong, ia sama sekali tidak menikmati pemandangan diluar. Beberapa kali Kagami mencuri-curi ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko hanya melamun memandang keluar jendela, Kagami khawatir pada Kuroko, namun ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 3 jam, akhirnya mereka tiba di halte bus di pinggir kota. Dari halte bus ini nanti mereka akan berjalan kaki ke bukit, tempat penginapan berada. Mereka turun dari bus lalu setelah mengecek semua barang ada, mereka segera berangkat ke penginapan. Kuroko berjalan di paling belakang. Daritadi ia diam saja, tidak berusaha membuka pembicaraan dengan siapapun. Sesekali Kagami melirik kebelakang, memperhatikan Kuroko. Ia tampak melamun, pandangan matanya kosong. Akhirnya, merekapun sampai di penginapan.<p>

"_Yosh_, minna.. sekarang kalian pilih kamar. Satu kamar berlima dan.. ah, karena satu kamar lagi tidak cukup, maka ada yang sendiri. Siapa yang mau sendirian?" Aida Riko langsung memberi instruksi begitu sampai.

Kuroko mengangkat tangan. "Aku, _coach_."

"Baik, Kuroko-kun sendirian. Sisanya berlima."

"Baik, _coach_!"

"Bereskan barang kalian. Kita akan latihan setelah makan siang, kalian istirahat saja dulu."

"Siap!"

Mereka lalu membawa tas mereka ke kamar-kamar yang telah ditentukan. Kamar 1 diisi Hyuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Koganei, dan Mitobe. Kamar 2 diisi Kawahara, Fukuda, Furihata, Kagami, dan Tsuchida. Terakhir kamar 3, diisi oleh Kuroko sendirian dan tentu saja _coach_ mereka ada kamar sendiri. Kuroko membuka pintu geser dengan gaya Jepang tradisional yang terbuat dari kayu itu dan menutupnya kembali setelah sampai di dalam. Ia meletakkan tasnya di pojok ruangan lalu duduk di depan meja kayu kecil yang disediakan di dalam kamar. Kuroko melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menidurkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Mungkin.. tentang Akashi. Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya, ia lalu berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di dalam tas sedari tadi pagi. Ia memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu jam latihan, tak lupa ia juga mengambil beberapa novel yang ia bawa untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

Selesai makan siang, para anggota tim basket langsung berganti baju dan pergi menuju gym di dekat penginapan. Berbeda dengan Kuroko. Kuroko membolos latihan dengan alasan sakit. Ia menidurkan dirinya di atas lantai kamar penginapan yang terbuat dari _tatami_. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas dengan tangan telentang. Beberapa menit ia melamun, tiba-tiba ia merasa kelopak matanya berat. Kuroko pun tertidur.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Kuroko terbangun. Kedua maniknya berusaha memfokuskan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan yang masih asing baginya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat jam.<p>

"Ah, sudah jam 7.. yang lain.. pasti masih latihan.."

Kuroko lalu bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi, hendak membasuh wajahnya. Kuroko membuka keran itu dan mengambil air lalu membasahi wajahnya beberapa kali. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mematikan keran air itu dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Kuroko berencana untuk jalan-jalan di halaman penginapan, mencari udara segar. Kuroko kembali ke kamar untuk mencari jaketnya. Ia mengenakan jaket birunya dan pergi keluar.

Ah, berjalan-jalan di halaman dapat menenangkan pikirannya, setidaknya sedikit. Halaman penginapan itu diisi dengan semak-semak bunga, lalu ada kolam ikan,dan juga hiasan seperti lampu kecil. Angin berhembus meniup surai Kuroko. Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di bangku kayu bercat coklat tua. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di bangku itu dan mendongak ke atas sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Hm.."

'_Ada apa, Tetsuya?'_ suara di dalam kepala itu memanggil Kuroko

'Hm? Apanya?'

'_Kau bergumam terus, hm?'_

'Yah, setidaknya di sini pikiranku sedikit lebih tenang. Aku juga butuh ketenangan kau tahu?'

'_Oh~ begitukah?'_

'Aku bisa gila kalau di dalam ruangan terus.'

'_Bukankah itu bagus?'_

'Ah, mungkin saja.'

Kuroko menengok ke arah suara begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki di tanah berbatu halaman penginapan. Mata Kuroko membulat, ia terkejut dengan kedatangan orang itu yang tak lain adalah Akashi Seijuuro. Begitu juga dengan Akashi, ia tak kalah kagetnya dengan Kuroko.

"Ah.. a.." Kuroko berusaha berbicara, namun ia tidak bisa membentuk kalimat. Tak ada kata-kata yang terlintas di otaknya.

"Rupanya kau." Akashi menyahut dengan nada bicara yang cuek dan dingin, membuat Kuroko sedih.

Kuroko menundukan wajahnya, ia takut. Takut jika ia memandang Akashi, ia merasa ia akan menangis.

"Kenapa di sini?" Tanya Akashi lagi.

"Kami sedang _training_ _camp_." Jawab Kuroko, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Kami? Ah.. Seirin mu itu, hah?" balas Akashi dengan nada mengejek.

"Lalu.. Akashi-kun sendiri?"

"Rakuzan, _training_ _camp_."

"O..oh.."

Lalu sunyi. Obrolan mereka berhenti sampai di situ. Beberapa menit mereka diam, tidak ada yang berusaha memecah keheningan dan memulai obrolan. Tiba-tiba Akashi membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu?" Akashi memulai, membuat Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau membuatku muak." Lanjut Akashi.

Kedua mata Kuroko membulat. 'Aku… membuat.. dia muak..' Kuroko membatin dalam hati. Ia kembali menundukan wajahnya.

"Kau itu tidak berguna, bodoh. Ya, kau bodoh. Begitu mudah kau dibohongi oleh orang lain."

"…."

"Satu hal lagi yang membuatku semakin benci padamu."

Kuroko mendongak. "…"

"Kau membuat hidupku kacau ! Aku begitu membencimu! Kenapa kau harus ada?! Merepotkan saja, lebih baik kau menghilang!" Akashi berteriak.

Kuroko terdiam. Kata-kata Akashi terus terngiang-ngiang dalam otaknya. 'Jadi.. ia mau aku menghilang …' Kuroko menitikkan air matanya.

Akashi yang melihat Kuroko menangis, mencibirnya. "Lihat, begitu saja kau sudah menangis.."

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata. Ia tersenyum pahit pada Akashi lalu berbicara, "_Gomen_. _Gomen_, Akashi-kun. Aku.. tidak tahu kalau eksistensiku membuatmu tersiksa. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang, begitu lebih baik. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lebih banyak lagi. Permisi." Kuroko lalu berdiri dan berlari ke dalam penginapan sambil menangis.

Akashi menundukan wajahnya. Dia meremas tangannya dengan begitu kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tiba-tiba Akashi ambruk, ia jatuh terduduk di bawah.

"Tetsuya… Tetsuya.. Tetsuya.." Akashi terus menyebut-nyebut nama Kuroko dengan air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Ia begitu kesal. Akashi tau, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Kuroko. Namun, karena harga dirinya itu, egonya itu, ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Begitu ia bertemu Kuroko, otaknya kosong. Ia tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih, karena orang yang ia cintai ada di depannya.

"Apa yang kulakukan, sih? Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.." Akashi mengacak-acak surai merahnya Karena terlalu kesal.

"Tetsuya.. apa yang harus kulakukan…" Akashi menyesal. Ia menyesal melepas Kuroko begitu saja, menyesal karena tidak memperlakukan Kuroko dengan sepenuh hati, hingga akhirnya ia sadar, ia telah jatuh cinta. Cinta itu menyiksa, kata Akashi. Atau mungkin, hanya cintanya saja yang menyiksa. Ia menyesal sekarang, akibat permainan liciknya sendiri, perbuatan bodohnya sendiri, ia harus menanggung semua akibatnya. Mau tidak mau. Akashi terus duduk di tanah sambil menangis, tak peduli dengan tatapan orang lain yang sedang menginap di situ.

"Tetsuya.. _gomen_.._gomen_.."

Kuroko terus berlari, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di dalam kamar penginapan. Kuroko duduk di bawah, di lantai. Ia menangis, air matanya sudah mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya yang manis. Kata-kata Akashi tadi begitu membuat hatinya sakit, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kuroko lalu memberesi barang-barangnya dan sempat menuliskan surat di sobekan kertas bagi tim Seirin. Kuroko mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar kamar. Ia mendatangi pemilik penginapan yang sedang berada di dekat pintu keluar.

"Anou, _oba_-san.."

Orang itu menoleh. "Ah, Seirin. Ada apa?"

"Tolong aku titip ini pada anggota Seirin yang lain." Kata Kuroko sambil menyerahkan sobekan kertas yang ia genggam.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang, ada urusan."

"Baiklah.. hati-hati.."

"_Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_.." Kuroko membungkuk lalu keluar dari penginapan dan berjalan menuju ke halte bus untuk mencari bus ke Tokyo, tidak peduli sudah malam. Kuroko menunggu kira-kira 1 jam di halte bus sampai bus ke Tokyo datang. Kuroko masuk ke dalam bus dan duduk di belakang pojok. Ia melihat pemandangan diluar. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas.

"Haah.. sudahlah.. tidak perlu dipikirkan.." Kuroko lalu kembali memandangi jalan di luar jendela bus. Ia merasa, perjalanan kali ini akan terasa sangat, sangat panjang.

.

.

.

TBC


	21. Worried

**Author's note: doumo.. akhirnya udah seminggu ( atau lebih?) dan.. author update lagi.. sebentar lagi fanfic ini bakal selesai =_= ga nyangka deh.. author kira.. mulai akhir-akhir ini kan sudah buat bosen.. dan ternyata masih ada yang mau nyempetin waktu review ;A; .. makasih banyakkkk..**

**Special thanks to: Dewi15, YuuRein, Hotori Nana, Flow.L, outofblue, Yuna Seijuurou, , dan silent readers. Arigatou gozaimasu!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Pemuda bersurai biru itu sampai di Tokyo pukul 11.30 malam. Jalanan sudah sepi, jarang ada orang maupun kendaraan yang lewat. Kuroko merasa, mencari taksi akan memakan waktu yang lama, ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke apartemennya. Angin bertiup lumayan dingin malam ini, atau mungkin.. hanya perasaannya saja? Kuroko mengencangkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Di tengah perjalanan, ia melewati restoran favoritnya, Maji Burger. Ia berhenti sebentar di depan toko itu.

'Sudah lama.. aku tidak kesini..' batin Kuroko. Ia memperhatikan Maji Burger dari luar beberapa saat. Kuroko akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, hendak membeli segelas vanilla shake yang ia rindukan. Kuroko membuka pintu kaca itu dan masuk ke dalam lalu langsung memesan minuman. Ia duduk di salah satu sofa dekat jendela yang menghadap ke jalan utama. Kuroko meletakkan tas yang ia bawa di bawah, di samping sofa lalu menyesap minuman favoritnya itu. Rasa manis vanilla yang familiar terasa di lidahnya, rasa yang begitu ia rindukan. Rasa manis tepatnya yang ia rindukan, makanan yang biasa ia makan hambar, bukan karena tidak ada garam. Kuroko melamun, pandangannya kosong ke arah meja sambil menyesap minumannya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan keluar begitu mendengar suara air.

"Ah, hujan.." Kuroko memperhatikan jalan diluar yang sudah sepi karena sekarang hampir tengah malam. Air hujan turun dengan deras, membasahi jalanan serta kaca jendela Maji Burger. Kuroko mengamati butiran air yang meluncur di kaca jendela, entah mengapa ia melakukan hal itu. Kuroko kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam, menatap meja di depannya sambil menyesap vanilla shake yang tinggal setengah. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu menghela nafas panjang beberapa kali.

"Ah.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang.." Kata Kuroko sambil memperhatikan hujan yang turun semakin deras. Ia pun memesan vanilla shake lagi, mengganti vanilla shake nya yang sudah habis ia minum. Untung saja Maji Burger sedang sepi, Kuroko sedang tidak ingin diganggu siapapun, termasuk keramaian. Kuroko duduk sambil terus menunggu hujan berhenti, paling tidak sedikit reda.

"_Tetsuya.."_

"_Ya, Sei-kun?"_

"_Di luar sepertinya hujan deras. Apa kau mau langsung pulang atau menunggu sebentar?"_

_Kuroko tampak berpikir. "Lebih baik aku menunggu dulu supaya hujan sedikit reda."_

_Akashi lalu tersenyum kemudian ia duduk di samping Kuroko. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai mengganti baju setelah latihan rutin basket. Tinggal mereka berdua saja di gym, dan tampaknya di luar hujan deras._

"_Jaa, aku akan menemanimu.." ujar Akashi._

_Kuroko menoleh dengan wajah merah. "Eh? Jangan, Sei-kun.. lebih baik Sei-kun pulang saja terlebih dahulu.. nanti Sei-kun pulang terlalu malam.."_

"_Kenapa? Apa kau.. tidak suka kutemani?"_

"_Bu..bukan begitu.. tapi.."_

_Akashi tak sabar menunggu jawaban Kuroko. Ia tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kuroko dan dengan cepat mencium bibir pink milik Kuroko._

"_Sei-kun?!" wajah Kuroko sukses dibuatnya merah padam hingga ke telinga._

"_Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi mengeluarkan smirk andalannya yang membuat siapapun akan luluh._

"_Uuh… Sei-kun licik…" Kuroko menundukan wajahnya yang merah padam semerah rambut Akashi. Akashi mengelus surai Kuroko dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, membuat wajah Kuroko semakin merah. _

Kuroko melamun. Ia kembali teringat memori itu, salah satu memori manis di ingatannya. Memori dimana mereka sedang menunggu hujan deras yang tak kunjung berhenti setelah latihan basket rutin. Akhirnya membuat mereka berdua harus berlari di tengah hujan berdua, hanya dengan pelindung jas milik Akashi. Akashi pun tidak bisa pulang dan menghabiskan malam di tempat Kuroko yang akhirnya sakit demam karena kehujanan. Akashi pun membolos sekolah demi merawat Kuroko di rumah, memori itu membuat Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Naïf, ya ia terlalu naïf saat itu, berpikir bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Kuroko terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya hingga ia tak sadar hujan sudah berhenti. Ketika keadaan sudah sangat sunyi, Kuroko sadar dari lamunannya, ia menoleh ke arah kaca jendela.

"Ah, sudah berhenti.. aku akan pulang sekarang.." Kuroko berdiri, ia mengambil dua gelas kosong bekas vanilla shake nya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia lalu mengangkat tas berisi barangnya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar Maji Burger. Air hujan yang menggenang di jalan membuat suara riak kecil begitu diinjak oleh Kuroko. Beberapa menit berjalan, Kuroko sudah sampai di apartemennya. Ia mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu apartemennya lalu masuk ke dalam. Kuroko langsung meletakkan barang-barangnya di kamar kemudian mandi. Begitu selesai mandi, Kuroko melihat ke arah jam yang digantung di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 1 pagi. Kuroko buru-buru memakai piyama nya dan pergi tidur.

"Sei…kun.."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu duduk dalam diam. Matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam di barat. Pandangan mata pemuda itu kosong, tampaknya ia sedang melamunkan sesuatu, ada hal yang sangat mengganjal pikirannya. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas panjang.<p>

"Sei-chan?"

Panggilan itu sukses membuatnya sadar dari lamunan. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sei-chan itu menengok ke belakang, ke arah suara. "Reo? Ada apa?"

Mibuchi melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat ke arah sang kapten. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mendengus."Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula kenapa ke sini?"

"Aku mencarimu, sebentar lagi makan malam."

"Oh. Begitu." Pemuda pemilik nama Akashi Seijuuro itu menjawab dengan cuek.

Mibuchi menghela nafas, ia lalu bertanya. "Ada apa lagi, Sei-chan?"

Akashi menengok ke arah Mibuchi. "Apanya?"

"Kau ada masalah lagi?"

Akashi membuang muka. "Hmph, kau tidak perlu tahu urusanku."

Mibuchi kembali menghela nafas. Memang, kaptennya ini sangat keras kepala, susah sekali untuk diajak berdiskusi. "Ya sudah, lebih baik kau nanti muncul saat makan malam ya. Ingat itu, Sei-chan."

"Ya, ya.." Akashi membalas Mibuchi dengan malas-malasan. Mibuchi lalu membalikkan badan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam penginapan. Mereka berencana akan menginap 4 hari 3 malam untuk latihan.

Akashi mendongak ke atas, menatap langit senja yang berwarna oranye. Burung-burung sedang terbang berputar, kembali ke sarang masing-masing. Dia diam dan terus memandangi langit serta awan yang masih ada bergerak tertiup angin.

"_Sei-kun…"_

"_Ya, Tetsuya?"_

"_Kenapa.. kau memilih aku jadi pacarmu?" Kuroko memandang wajah Akashi dengan penuh rasa heran._

_Sore itu, mereka sedang duduk di bangku kayu bercat coklat tua di taman kota. Kebetulan taman kota sedang sepi, jadi hanya ada mereka berdua. Akashi dan Kuroko duduk berdampingan. Akashi diam sebentar begitu mendapat pertanyaan tak terduga dari Kuroko. Ia tak pernah memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan ini. _

"_Hm.. kenapa ya…"_

"_Kenapa, Sei-kun?"_

"_Mungkin karena…"_

"_Karena?"_

"_Aku suka Tetsuya.." kata Akashi sambil tersenyum ke arah Kuroko._

_Kuroko pun sukses dibuat blushing karena pernyataan Akashi barusan. Wajahnya merah padam. Kuroko menundukan wajahnya yang sangat merah, bahkan hingga ke telinga. "Uugh.. Sei-kun.. curang.."_

_Akashi terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. "Kenapa aku bisa curang, Tetsuya?"_

"_Ha..habisnya.."_

_Akashi tersenyum. "Aishiteru yo, Tetsuya.."_

_Kuroko dengan wajah yang masih merah padam mendongak lalu menengok ke arah Akashi. "Bo..boku mo.. Sei-kun.."_

_Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko yang diletakkan di bangku kayu. Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko dengan erat. Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua seperti itu hingga malam menjelang, di tengah kesunyian, saling menikmati eksistensi masing-masing._

Akashi merasakan ada yang sakit. Ada yang sakit pada bagian dadanya. Akashi memegangi dadanya . Memori itu membuat hatinya serasa ditusuk pisau berulang kali.

"Apa..ini.." Akashi terus memegangi dadanya.

'_Heeh… bagaimana, hm?'_

Akashi mendecakkan lidahnya. Lagi-lagi suara itu. Ia lelah, setiap hari suara di kepalanya itu akan muncul di saat yang tidak tepat dan akan mengganggunya. Lebih tepatnya, tidak ada waktu yang tepat untuk suara itu untuk keluar.

'Apa lagi?!'

'_Hei, calm down..'_

'Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kau muncul lagi, hah?!'

Suara itu menghela nafas. _'Hei, kau tidak tahu ya? Suara ku, aku ini adalah bagian dari dirimu.'_

'Hah?' Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'_Ya, aku ini bagian dari dirimu.'_

'Terserah kau sajalah.'

'_Jadi…'_

'Apa maumu?'

'_Bagaimana, Seijuuro?'_

'Hah? Apanya yang bagaimana?'

'_Tetsuya. Perasaanmu. Perasaannya. Dan Kau. Bagaimana?'_

Akashi diam, ia tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan dari suara itu. Bagaimana mau menjawab kalau dia tidak tahu jawabannya. '…..'

'_Jawab.. ayo, jawab…'_

Akashi mendecakkan lidahnya. 'Diamlah'

'_Bukankah sakit, Seijuuro?'_

'…'

'_Sakit bukan, kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga?'_

"Kehilangan? Siapa yang kehilangan?'

'_Tentu saja kau.' Suara itu mengejek Akashi._

'Aku ? aku tidak kehilangan apapun, dan lebih baik kau diam saja.'

'_Haah.. dasar bodoh, lanjutkan saja permainan konyol mu itu.'_

Akashi masih melamun di halaman penginapan. Sesekali menghela nafas. Ia kemudian berdiri lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya, menuju ke dalam penginapan. Akashi berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang di penginapan itu. Ia masuk ke salah satu ruang yang ia gunakan untuk menginap bersama teman-teman satu timnya. Akashi duduk di lantai, didepannya ada meja kecil yang terbuat dari kayu berawarna coklat. Ia membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja itu lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Pikirannya kacau. Ia sudah tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih lagi. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu dibuka. Akashi langsung menengok ke belakangnya.

"Ada perlu apa, Reo?"

Orang yang dipanggil Reo itu menutup pintu kamar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari kaptennya. "Sei-chan.."

"Hm?"

Mibuchi menghela nafas. "Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak bisa tenang bila kau tidak memberitahuku masalahmu."

Akashi diam. Haruskah ia memberi tahu anggota tim basketnya itu? Tidak, tidak boleh. Ia bisa-bisa dijadikan bahan ejekan oleh teman-temannya itu. "Kenapa kau mau tahu, Reo?" Tanya Akashi.

"Yah, aku khawatir saja denganmu, Sei-chan."

Akashi tersenyum pahit. "Hmph, kau khawatir? Tidak perlu." Jawab Akashi ketus. 'Khawatir? Untuk apa khawatir padaku..' batin Akashi.

Mibuchi terdiam. Ia harus berbicara apa lagi untuk meyakinkan kaptennya itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tapi, Sei-chan.."

"Apa lagi, Reo? Kau mau ikut campur masalahku ?" Ia menaikkan nada bicaranya, mulai kesal.

Mibuchi terdiam kembali. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Tidak. _Gomen_.. kutunggu kau di ruang makan." Mibuchi melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah pintu geser ditutup, Akashi menghela nafasnya kemudian kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Apa yang kulakukan, sih?" Akashi mendecak kesal. Entah sejak kapan, mungkin sejak melihat Kuroko dan Kise saling memanggil nama depan, dadanya terasa sesak. Rasanya seperti ditusuk pisau belati berulang kali, sungguh sulit untuk bernafas. Akashi memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Namun gagal. Ketika ia memejamkan matanya, hanya ada Kuroko yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

"_Sei-kun!"_

"_Sei-kun?"_

"_Sei-kun, ayo kencan!"_

"_Sei-kun.. ada apa?"_

Akashi membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia memandang lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Tanpa ia sadari air mata membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia menangis terisak. Masa bodoh dengan prinsipnya yang selalu benar atau seorang Akashi tidak boleh menangis. Ia hanya mau Tetsuya-nya kembali. Itu saja, tidak lebih. Meskipun artinya membuat semua orang di dunia menjadi musuhnya, bila ia punya Tetsuya dalam pelukannya, semua cukup. Memeluk Tetsuya adalah sebanding dengan dihormati seluruh orang di dunia menurut Akashi. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menghapus air matanya, namun tetap saja air matanya itu keluar, tidak bisa berhenti.

"Tetsuya.."

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
